www TeAdoro com
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Lucy Hearthphilia conoce a un chico vía Internet bajo el alias de Salamander234. La madre de Lucy murió, así que la Hearthphilia decide ir a vivir a Japón junto a su ciber-amigo, sin saber que se trataba de su ídolo, Natsu Dragneel, un famoso actor y cantante. Una serie de oportunidades y de complicaciones aparecen en la vida de la rubia, que sin saber mucho los enfrenta /UA/
1. ¡No me dijiste que eres una celebridad!

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia me pertenece_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo 1 ~ ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras una celebridad!? ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hace ya algún tiempo me hice muy amiga de un chico en un juego de magos Internet, hasta el punto de enamorarme de él. Su forma de ser un tanto explosiva me cautivó después de poco tiempo de habernos conocido. _

_Mi padre desapareció cuando yo era pequeña, así que fui criada por mi madre durante estos diecisiete años. Pero, jamás esperé que mi madre fuera a morir tan pronto. No tengo más familiares, así que por eso estoy en un avión rumbo a Japón, donde me espera mi amigo de Internet. **Salamander234,** mí estimado amigo de Internet. Salamander es del tipo persona que jamás te traicionaría, por que lo que he visto cuando hablábamos por el Chat._

_Además, decidimos que hasta conocernos, no nos diríamos nuestros nombres, para hacer nuestro encuentro más divertido._

Suspiré. Cerré mi diario de vida y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. Había una vista muy bonita. Ya se podía divisar la isla gigante en la que voy a vivir de ahora en adelante.

Mis ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse, ya que el sueño me atacaba. Cuando los volví a abrir, fue por que escuché que la azafata nos decía que enderezáramos los asientos y nos abrocháramos los cinturones, porque ya íbamos a aterrizar.

Cuando salí del avión arrastrando mi maleta de ruedas, un tipo con una bufanda blanca y lentes oscuros me tapó la boca, para que no pudiera gritar.

**-¿StelarWizard17?-** preguntó el individuo, si se hubiese tardado un momento más, le hubiese pateado las b*las para dejarlo sin descendencia. Asentí con mi cabeza **–Yo soy Salamander234- **me relaje cuando me dijo que era él –**Júrame que cuando te suelte, no gritarás**- volví a asentir con mi cabeza

Salamander me soltó y volteé para ver al fin su rostro. No era para nada feo, es más, era bastante atractivo, aunque no podía distinguir bien su rostro por que se estaba cubriendo. Aunque, resaltaba su cabello, rosa.

Me extendió su mano y me dijo un sensual _"Tómala"._ La tomé, y fui arrastrada hacia fuera del aeropuerto. Salamander me lanzó -literalmente- dentro de un lujoso auto y se metió a toda prisa. Se quitó las gafas y arregló su bufanda para que quedase en el cuello y no cubriendo su cara.

**-Ahora puedo presentarme-** me dijo una vez se hubo arreglado **–Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-** oh! Así que ese es su nombre… Un momento

**-Natsu Dragneel… ¿el actor y cantante?-** solo para asegurarme

**-S…Sí-** respondió tímido

**-N… N… No puedo creerlo… Es Natsu Dragneel-** le dije al raro chofer que estaba delante de mí

**-No es la gran cosa, chica *giji*-** agregó, yo aún no salía de mi transe, pero aún así su comentario me pareció… ¿gracioso?

**-Gajeel, no le digas esas cosas-** dijo Salamander, encarando graciosamente al chofer

**-S…Salamander-** le dije a mi amigo, para que dejara al chofer

**-¿Dime?-** dijo él, enseñándome una hermosa sonrisa

**-So…Soy Lucy Heartphilia-** le dije, el ensanchó más su sonrisa

**-Mucho gusto, Lucy-** me dijo mientras le daba un golpe a Gajeel, que al parecer le había dicho algo, luego me miró, yo seguía en transe **–O…Oi… ¿Estás bien?-** me dijo, haciéndome señas para ver si reaccionaba

**-T…Tú-** supongo que a mi alrededor apareció un aura asesina tomé a Natsu por el cuello de la camisa y comencé a zamarrearlo **-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras una celebridad!?-** él me miró asustado

Lo solté enojada y me recargué en la puerta del auto. Inflé los cachetes como una niña pequeña. Natsu me hablaba pero yo lo ignoraba. En un momento me volteé para verlo y, gracias a la ventana detrás de él, logré ver el Apocalipsis que viven los famosos, si, FANS.

**-N…Natsu-san-** él me miró interesado **–De…Detrás de ti- **su frente se volvió azul

Volteó lentamente y cuando vio las pancartas que decían _"Te Amamos Natsu-sama"_ ó _"Te Seguiremos a Dónde Sea, Natsu-sama" _se asustó. Volteó rápidamente a ver a Gajeel y le dijo

**-¡Gajeel! ¡Vamonos!-** como pudo, se puso el cinturón de seguridad me miró, pasó sobre mi y también me puso el cinturón.

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar hasta que me di cuenta de que el auto había parado. Salamander me dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo para que reaccionara. Miré hacia fuera y quedé anonadada al ver un increíble edificio en frente. Salamander me extendió una mano para ayudarme a salir del auto.

**-Gajeel, estaciona el auto-** dijo Salamander a Gajeel, en tono burlón

**-No me des órdenes, llamita-** respondió Gajeel, bastante cabreado

Natsu solo se rió, al parecer le gustaba hacer enojar a Gajeel. Gajeel puso en marcha el auto y desapareció del lugar.

Natsu me indicó que lo siguiera hacia adentro. Gustosamente acepté su invitación. Entramos al gran edificio y nos dirigimos hacia un mesón que estaba en el Lobby. Natsu habló con la señora que estaba ahí y me hizo acercarme un poco.

**-Ella es Lucy, vivirá conmigo a partir de ahora, Tomo-chan-** dijo emocionado, la señora solo sonrió

**-Es un placer, Lucy-chan-** yo solo sonreí

**-El placer es mío-** respondí haciendo una reverencia, sin poder evitar sonreír

**-Tu japonés es bastante bueno-** observó la señora, sonriendo

**-Gracias-** dije haciendo una reverencia (de nuevo)

Conversamos un rato con ella, y luego nos fuimos. Subimos a un elegante elevador, Natsu apretó unos botones y luego de esperar un rato dentro, sonó el timbrecito que indicaba que ya habíamos llegado. Entramos al apartamento y casi me fui de espalda.

_¡Era un lugar extremadamente lujoso!_

Era…Era muy parecida a la casa de Usui Takumi, solo que tenía más muebles.

**-¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Pasa!-** dijo Salamander, muy alegremente mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba hacia adentro

Me enseñó la cocina, los baños (N/A: Dos Baños en un Departamento de Lujo ÒwÓ) y los armarios. Estábamos en el corredor y se nos atravesó un gato azul que en vez de maullar parecía decir _Aye. _

**-Él es Happy-** dijo Natsu con el gato en sus brazos **–Mira Happy, ella es Lucy, vivirá con nosotros ahora- **

**-¡Aye!- **dijo el gato, provocando que Salamander sonriera

**-Jeje, la agradas-** me dijo Natsu, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo

El gato se fue caminando hacia algún lugar. Natsu y yo seguimos nuestro camino hasta el final del corredor, donde había dos puertas, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha, y frente a nosotros había un espejo gigante. Natsu se dirigió hacia la puerta de la izquierda y la abrió.

**-Esta es mi habitación-** dijo, invitándome a pasar

No me fue muy impresionante verla, creo que es por que ya me impresioné bastante con el resto de la casa. Salimos de su habitación y atravesamos el corredor hacia llegar a la puerta que estaba al lado derecho y entramos.

**-Y esta es tu habitación, espero que te guste-** dijo Salamander

_¿Gustarme? Este lugar es hermoso_

Quedé anonadada al ver la habitación. Tenía las paredes pintadas de color rosa claro, con algunos detalles en forma de hadas en los muros. Había una cama blanca con cubrecamas rosa claro y varios almohadones de distintos colores. También había un clóset, una cajonera y un escritorio completamente blancos. También había una alfombra de color magenta que cubría gran parte del suelo de la habitación.

**-M…Me encanta-** dije, impresionada

**-¡Qué bien!-** dijo, luego salió de la habitación **–Tú acomódate, voy a preparar algo de té-** dijo Natsu, asomando su cabeza por la puerta, enseñándome su perfecta dentadura

**-De acuerdo-** sonreí, algo me decía que sería divertido vivir con él

Guarde algo de mi ropa en la cajonera que Natsu había puesto en la habitación. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, deduje que Natsu estaba allí por el ruido que se escuchaba.

**-¿Te ayudo?-** pregunté al ver un montón de ollas tiradas en el piso, y a Natsu acompañándolas

Natsu solo me miró sonrojado y asintió con su cabeza. Reí un poco por lo bajo al ver su reacción, hasta había inflado las mejillas como un niño pequeño. Ambos recogimos las ollas, sartenes y demases que había en el suelo y los guardamos en el mueble correspondiente.

Ayudé a preparar el té y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

**-Nee~ Natsu-** dije yo, curiosa

**-Dime-** respondió él extrañado

**-¿Cómo te hiciste famoso?-** me miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió

**-Bien…-** dio un sorbo a su té

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

_Estaba llegando a la escuela cuando apareció mi mejor amigo/enemigo, Gray Fullbuster, un idiota amante del helado y del invierno._

_**-¡Flamita!-**__ dijo corriendo hacia a mi como alma que lleva el diablo __**-¡Te necesitamos urgentemente!-**__ me dijo, lo miré con cara de_ ¿qué diablos le pasa a este ahora?

_**-¿Para que me necesitan tan temprano?-** dije cabreado, no quería líos tan temprano **–No estoy de humor para los juegos de Elfman-** sentencié, realmente no tenía ganas de jugar a "Quien es el más macho"_

_**-Esto no tiene nada que ver con "Quien es el más macho"-** respondió Gray un poco espantado **-¡Olvidamos por completo que hoy era la competencia de canto!-** dijo, tomándome por los hombros mientras me zarandeaba_

_**-¿y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-** dije extrañado mientras me contenía para no matar a Gray por estarme zarandeando así_

_**-¡Qué tú dijiste que nos representarías!-** dijo deteniendo su zarandeo, solo pude reaccionar de una forma, congelándome_

_Cuando reaccioné, Gray y yo tuvimos que volar y hacer milagros para (literalmente) para poder participar en el concurso. _

_La particularidad de ese año (el 2010) era que el ganador del concurso probaría suerte con una disquera. _

_Yo no gané, pero tuve el segundo lugar. La persona que ganó era el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y por ese cargo decidió rechazar el premio, quedando en mis manos._

_**~ Fin Del Flash Back ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Estaba anonadada, Natsu se había convertido en una celebridad por mero accidente. Pero, no parecía importarle mucho. No pude evitar sonreír. De pronto, el sonido de un celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se trataba del móvil de Natsu.

**-¿Qué diablos quieres, **_**Hielito**_**?-** dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro **-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-** dijo, borrando su sonrisa de su **rostro –Pero, estoy con Lucy ahora-** dijo, acomodando su codo sobre la mesa **–No es mi novia, Gray-** dijo rodando los ojos **–Pero, ¡No me des órdenes, solo eres mi maldito manager!-** gritó, una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca **–Está bien, solo si puedo llevar a Lucy-** eh? ¿Llevarme a dónde?

Apretó unas cosas en su ostentoso _Smartphone_ y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

**-Lucy, ¿Puedes acompañarme a trabajar?-** eh?

**-C…Claro, por qué no-** le respondí con una sonrisa, que él correspondió

_Creo que vivir aquí, será más complicado de lo que pensé_

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras una celebridad!? ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Ciaossu Minna-san~!**

**Se que tengo muchos fics por terminar y no debería reportarme con nuevos proyectos, pero este fic es especial :D nació cuando hacia Rol con mi amiga/esposita Karu 3 así que lo convertí en un NaLu hecho y derecho :D ya que originalmente era RyoKaru (AMAMOS CON LOCURA A RYO NISHIKIDO *-¬*) **

**Traté de apegarme lo más que pude a los personajes de Fairy Tail, espero haberlo logrado :D**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto :D Espero que sus vidas sean hermosas hasta entonces :D **

**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~!**


	2. Propuesta de Trabajo

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia retorcida es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ Propuesta de Trabajo ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Natsu hizo una llamada y luego de unos minutos estábamos esperando afuera del edificio. Apareció el auto en el que habíamos llegado, la puerta trasera se abrió, dejando ver a Gajeel de chofer, pero me percaté que dentro había una persona que no conocía hasta el momento. Era un muchacho de cabello negro, llevaba una cadena en su cuello y estaba extrañamente sin camisa. Lo miré extrañada y parpadeé rápidamente.

**-Gray, tu ropa-** dijo Gajeel desde el lugar del chofer, el muchacho se miró y se sorprendió

**-¿Cuándo demonios…?-** dijo, Natsu solo soltó una carcajada

**-Eres un idiota, Hielito-** dijo Salamander, subiéndose al auto **–Vamos, sube-** me dijo, mientras sonreía

Sonreí y subí. Me senté junto a Natsu, y junto a él estaba ese misterioso chico cuyo nombre no me había molestado en aprender del todo aún… ¿Era Barry? ¿Larry? ¿Gary? Ni modo, algún día lo sabré.

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia a mi, y me dijo…

**-Ponte el cinturón-** dijo con una sonrisa, asentí con mi cabeza he hice caso.

Gajeel puso en marcha el auto y me percaté de que Natsu se mareó. Claro, no me había percatado de ese detalle cuando me había subido al auto horas antes, ya que seguía en shock y había olvidado completamente el detalle de que…

_Natsu se marea en los transportes_

Si, ese pequeño detalle del que me enteré meses atrás. Los transportes son su debilidad.

Suspiré. Miré al chico de cabello negro. Miraba por la ventana tranquilamente, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a ver a Natsu de esa forma. Reí un poco por lo bajo al verlo mascullar unos insultos dirigidos a Natsu.

Llegamos a un parque lleno de arboles de cerezo, ya florecidos por la época del año. Gajeel paró su auto y Natsu salió corriendo de dentro de él.

Solté una carcajada al ver como tomaba bocanadas de aire. El chico exhibicionista de cabello negro lo llamó idiota al pasar junto a mí, pero luego se devolvió y me miró.

**-¿Tú eres Lucy?-** dijo, sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza** –Mucho gusto, soy Gray Fullbuster, el manager de Natsu-** dijo su nombre con un poco de dificultad

**-El gusto es mío, Gray-** respondí sonriendo

Seguimos caminando por el parque, hasta que divisamos un montón de gente corriendo de u lado a otro. Vestuaristas, maquillistas, técnicos, fotógrafos y un director de cabello castaño casi rojo.

_Estábamos en una sesión de fotos_

**-¡Natsu! ¡Por fin llegas!-** dijo el hombre pelirrojo a mi aún mareado amigo, le dio una cachetada y Natsu reaccionó **-¡Rápido, ve a cambiarte antes de que se nos vaya el sol!- **ordenó, indicándole el vestidor instalado en el parque.

Natsu se fue corriendo hacia al vestidor y cuando salió casi morí.

_¿¡Acaso este tipo podía verse mal!?_

Digo, cuando lo vi por primera vez lo encontré guapo (y eso que llevaba su rostro cubierto), casi morí de un infarto al enterarme que mi amigo de internet (del que estoy enamorada) resultó ser Natsu Dragneel, unos de mis ídolos. Ahora, aparecía con un uniforme típico de Japón (esos azules con botones amarillos), desordenado (N/A: Al más puro estilo de Oga Tatsumi xD), con su cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. Si, no podía verse más atractivo. Y por mis caras, al parecer Gray se percató de lo que estaba pensando, porque murmuró algo que no logré entender.

**-¡Lucy! ¿Cómo me veo?-** me dijo Natsu, posando graciosamente

Reí por lo bajo al ver las poses que hacía cada segundo y le enseñé mi pulgar, en forma de aprobación. Me miró, parpadeó bastante rápido unas cuantas veces y sonrió.

**-Lucy-** me dijo con esa voz ronca tan peculiar, acercándose a mí **-¿Podrías cuidarme esto?-** me dijo, pasando por mi cuello algo que en el momento no reconocí

Arregló lo que había pasado por mi cuello y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el hombre de cabello rojo. Llevé mi mano hacia mi cuello y palpé la prenda que ahora rodeaba mi cuello.

_Blanca, suave e impregnada del olor de Natsu_

_Su tesoro más grande, su bufanda._

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_**SterlarWizard17 dice: **__Tienes algún objeto importante para ti?_

_**Salamander234 dice: **__Claro! Mi bufanda :D_

_**StelarWizard17 dice: **__En serio, y como es?_

_**Salamander234 dice: **__emmm… Es blanca y suave, tiene flecos en las puntas, me gusta mucho :3_

_**StelarWizard17 dice: **__Puedo preguntar por qué es tan importante para ti? :3_

_**Salamander234 dice: **__ Es que… mi padre me la regaló unos días antes del accidente, es lo último que me alcanzó a dar, por eso la atesoro mucho :D_

_**~ Fin del Flash Back ~**_

No pude evitar que una lágrima escapara de mis ojos, pero la sequé rápidamente.

Miré como Natsu posaba a las cámaras, mientras que el hombre pelirrojo gritaba y hacía caras extrañas, hasta que una mano fuerte se posó en mi hombro.

**-Chica, estamos trabajando, ¿tienes algún pase?-** me preguntó una mujer pelirroja, bastante alta, con dos "compañeras" bastante grandes

**-E…Erza S…Scarlet-** dije, babeando como loca

_¿¡Cómo no hacerlo si Erza Scarlet, una de las actrices que más admiro, estaba de pie frente a mi!?_

**-Y…Yo…-** no podía articular palabras, estaba demasiado impresionada

**-E…Erza-** dijo Gray, apareciendo desde algún lugar

**-Gray, ¿quién es esta chica, y por qué me está mirando con estrellas en los ojos?-** preguntó ella en tono fuerte y decidido, sin ningún tipo de miedo o indecisión

**-E…Ella es la amiga de la que Llamita nos habló-** explicó, Erza se agachó un poco y examinó mi rostro, luego fijó su mirada en mis pechos y luego reparó en la bufanda que adornaba mi cuello

**-Oh…-** dijo con una sonrisa burlona **–Así que te confió su bufanda-** dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa que ya se me hacía macabra **–Mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet- **indicó mientras extendía su mano para que yo la estrechara, cosa que hice en el momento

**-E…El gusto es mío-** respondí sonriendo, cosa que ella imitó

**-¿Esa es Erza?-** escuchamos un grito a lo lejos, pero los tres nos percatamos de que era Natsu

En un santiamén, apareció entre nosotros y comenzó a saltar

**-¡Erza! ¡Erza! ¡Relevo!-** gritó, extendiendo su palma, al parecer para que Erza la chocara

_Cosa que pasó_

**-Ya, vete a jugar un rato y después vuelves- **dijo ella, avanzando hacia el lugar donde se estaban tomando las fotos

**-¡Lucy! ¡Ven! ¡Quiero mostrarle algo!-** gritó, mientras agarraba mi mano y me sacaba corriendo de ahí

Corrimos por un largo rato hasta que llegamos a un lugar que parecía no ser el centro de atención del lugar, ya que nos complicó la existencia el llegar allí.

_Pero, sin duda era hermoso_

Era un pequeño lago, rodeado de los árboles de cerezo. Un lugar digno de una postal.

Natsu se sentó en el suelo y me invitó a sentarme también.

**-Lucy-** me llamó, lo miré interesada **-¿Te agradó Erza?-** preguntó interesado, mientras me miraba con ese penetrantes ojos verdes que casi rozaban el color negro

**-S…Si, pero al principio me asustó-** respondí riendo **-¿Por qué preguntas?-** inquirí curiosa, sin saber exactamente que era lo que él quería saber

**-Es que… Ella es mi co-protagonista-** me respondió simplemente **–También era mi sempai en primero de preparatoria, y ya sé como es de aterradora, si te hace algo solo dímelo, ¿sí?- **dijo mirándome a la cara, completamente serio

Yo asentí con mi cabeza, observando su rostro. Tan masculino pero con una esencia infantil, que lo hacían parecer un hombre joven, maduro y divertido. También reparé en esa cicatriz en su cuello, que en ese momento no se veía a simple vista, ya que estaba maquillada. No sabía por cómo se la había hecho, pero tampoco me interesaba saber, ya que esa cicatriz también comenzó a gustarme desde que la descubrí minutos atrás. También me fijé en esa sonrisa, tan perfecta pero a la vez parecía tan salvaje, por aquellos colmillos más afilados que unos colmillos normales.

**-Lucy, vamos-** dijo Natsu, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme del suelo **–Ya está oscureciendo y no quiero que te enfermes-** agregó con una sonrisa mientras yo tomaba su mano y me ponía de pie

Caminamos hacia el lugar donde se estaban tomando las fotos y Natsu se dirigió al vestidor. Cuando lo perdí de vista, sentí una mirada sobre mí. Busqué al dueño o dueña de esa mirada y me percaté de que era aquél hombre pelirrojo entusiasta. Se me acercó amablemente.

**-Buenas, señorita, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive, soy el director del dorama para el cual estamos tomando estas fotos- **dijo cortésmente, cosa que me extrañó bastante **–Tengo una propuesta que hacerle-** espetó con un tono típico de los profesionales

**-Lo escucho, Gildarts-san. Oh, por cierto, soy Lucy Hearthphilia-** me presenté, pero qué tendrá que proponerme este hombre

**-Verá, Lucy-san, este dorama trata de un chico rudo al que todos le temen, que es interpretado por Natsu, el tipo tiene problemas y por eso su forma de ser es así. Tiene una amiga de la infancia, quien ha intentado ayudarle varias veces, pero nunca ha podido; esta chica es interpretada por Erza. Pero, hay una chica que llega del extranjero, y es ella quién logra cambiar al protagonista-** explicó, yo asentía con mi cabeza de cuando en cuando, la idea es bastante interesante **–Pero, no tenemos a ninguna actriz que se adapte a los que los productores quieren para ese personaje; pero, cuando la vimos a usted, dijimos "Tenemos a Lira", que es el nombre del personaje-** me le quedé mirando por unos momentos, entendiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación **–Lucy-san, ¿te gustaría ser nuestra Lira?-** inquirió curioso, esperando una respuesta de mi parte

**-L…Lo siento, pero debo pensarlo-** dije lo más educadamente posible, aunque no me desagradaba del todo la idea

_Después de todo, siempre he querido ser actriz_

**-Claro, tómese su tiempo, Lucy-san-** respondió con ánimo

Se despidió muy cortésmente de mí y se fue hacia algún lugar. Me quedé parada en mi lugar viendo hacia algún lugar en el horizonte, mientras pensaba en la propuesta que me acababan de hacer.

_¿Sería muy malo si acepto?_

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ Propuesta de Trabajo ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Ciaossu Minna-san~!**

**Tardé mucho? Espero que no**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, me costó bastante escribirlo xD**

**SPOILER (PARA LOS QUE NO VEN EL MANGA, LEER LO QUE ESCRIBIRÉ ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD ÒWÓ)**

Diooooooooooooooooos! AME EL CAPI DEL MANGA! HABIA ODIADO EL ANTERIOR POR QUE GAJEEL NO PELEÓ D: PERO AHORA VI EL POR QUÉ *^* LDJFSLDJF ME MATA ESPERAR UNA SEMANA PARA PODER VER EL NUEVO CAPITULO :

**En fin, eso :D espero que les haya gustado, cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, tomatazo, bomba molotov, ataques con tanques nucleares, etc, por favor que sea via review :D**

**Solo eso, espero que sus vidas sean hermosas hasta que nos volvamos a leer**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


	3. Los medios y su hambre de información

_**Disclaimer:** __Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Los Malditos Medios de Comunicación y su Estúpida Hambre de Información ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Me quedé en mi sitio reflexionando en lo que Gildarts-san acababa de proponerme.

Me gustaba el teatro desde que era pequeña; también necesitaba trabajar, no estaba dispuesta a ser mantenida por Natsu, eso jamás, mamá me enseñó a ser independiente.

Miré hacia adelante cuando vi a Natsu intentando hacerme reaccionar.

**-Lucy-** dijo riendo, mientras le entregaba su bufanda **–Tu cara es muy chistosa-** dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, sonriendo **–Nee~ vamos a algún lado-** sugirió tomando mi mano, mientras comenzábamos a caminar

Caminaba junto a él, sin soltar su mano, cuando apareció una gran camioneta negra, y me sentí cegada por los flashes

_Eran el otro apocalipsis de los famosos, si, paparazzis_

Natsu y yo corrimos hasta unos arbustos que estaban por ahí. Nos escondimos tras ellos y –milagrosamente- no nos encontraron.

**-*suspiro* Creo que no podremos salir hoy-** dijo Natsu, mirando por arriba del arbusto **–Y yo que quería que fuéramos al cine o algo-** dijo resignadamente **–Bien, será mejor que volvamos a casa- **dijo, recuperando su desplante alegre

**-Pero, podemos ver una película en casa, ¿no?-** pregunté alegre, Natsu sonrió

**-Claro-** dijo con su radiante sonrisa presente

Caminamos un rato en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino uno reconfortante. Llegamos al edificio donde vivimos. Entramos, saludamos a Tomo-chan y subimos al departamento. Me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme pijama, y Natsu hizo lo mismo, pero en su habitación claro.

Una vez que me puse una playera de tirantes blanca con un pantalón holgado rosa, saqué una manta, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al living.

Caminé hacia el sofá (que por cierto, es gigante) y me senté junto a Natsu, que me estaba esperando.

Puso la primera película que encontró y nuestras risas comenzaron a escucharse desde el principio, por la introducción del filme.

_La película era: Jackass 3_

Vi la película hasta el final y no recuerdo nada más, debo haberme dormido. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y descubrí que estaba durmiendo en el sofá, tapada con la manta que había sacado. Observé un poco más y me di cuenta de que estaba usando las piernas de Natsu como almohada.

Salté de mi lugar y me alejé un poco del sofá, espantada. Y él, como si nada.

Me senté un poco alejada de Natsu y encendí el televisor. Me acomodé un poco en mi lugar y me dispuse a ver televisión. Pasé por varios canales, pero me quedé en uno en específico al ver una cabellera rubia muy parecida a la mía.

La comentarista, una mujer de cabello platinado largo, casi igualando el blanco, estaba hablando sobre la primicia del día.

_Al parecer, Natsu Dragneel tendría una novia_

**-Ay no…-** susurré aterrada al ver las fotos que los paparazzis nos habían tomado ayer, íbamos de la mano **–N… ¡NATSU! ¡DESPIERTA!-** grité, mi garganta llegó a doler con ese gritó

Natsu se despertó y se puso en pose de guardia, como dispuesto a pelear. Sentimos el maullido de Happy, cosa que pareció tranquilizarlo. Me miró extrañado por semejante grito con el que me atreví a interrumpir su tan preciado sueño, yo solo apunté a la pantalla.

**-N… ¿Novia?-** susurró Natsu, y juraría que se sonrojó **–Mierda… Maldita seas, Mirajane-** masculló a regañadientes hacia la reportera del monitor, reitero, les juraría que esta vez estaba ardiendo en llamas **–Con Lucy no se metan, malditos-** dijo, al parecer ignorándome

Siguió mascullando insultos por lo bajo mientras mi atención estaba completamente dirigida hacia el televisor. Natsu se quedó callado y yo abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver la franja que apareció en la parte inferior del monitor

**La chica se llamaría Lucy Hearthphilia**

Natsu corrió hacia su habitación y volvió con su celular en su mano, pero se le cayó al ver a una albina de cabello más corto. La chica tenía una BlackBerry en su mano, y le tomaba bastante atención

**-Lissana…-** susurró con rabia, como si algo malo fuese a pasar

-_**Una fuente confiable me confirma vía Twitter que la muchacha estaría embarazada- **_me senté de golpe en el sofá y no pude evitar llorar

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Aún soy virgen y ya me están embarazando! _

Natsu (muy enojado) tomó su Smartphone y marcó un número rápidamente

**-Gray-** dijo firmemente **–Así que tú también lo estás viendo-** respondió con una sonrisa poco común en él, en vez de radiante era más bien ¿siniestra? **-¿Qué hay de Gajeel?- **preguntó, su expresión se hacía cada vez más aterradora **-¿Cuánto se demoran en llegar?-** preguntó satisfecho **–Bien, nos vemos-** dijo, y colgó más que campante

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunté, sin esperarme respuesta alguna

**-Vamos a causar estragos en los medios, Lucy-** dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha que indicaba que estaba tramando algo, algo grande **–Vístete, en una hora Gray y Gajeel estarán aquí- **yo asentí un poco temerosa

Luego de ducharme y vestirme, salí acompañada de Natsu hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, donde estaba un auto bastante más grande que el Mercedes Benz en el que nos habíamos movilizado el día anterior. Me subí yo primero para que Natsu se apoderara de la ventana, debido a sus mareos. Pero, me extrañé al ver a dos chicas que no había visto antes.

**-¡Hola! ¡Soy Levy McGarden!-** dijo la más pequeña de las dos, que tenía un cintillo naranja, el cabello alborotado y de color azul **–Mucho gusto- **añadió con una sonrisa

**-El gusto es mío, soy Lucy Hearthphilia-** respondí, ella sonrió aún más

**-Ella es una probable rival para Juvia, Juvia no puede permitirlo-** susurraba la otra chica que se encontraba con nosotras, que también tenía el cabello azul, pero más largo y liso, solo las puntas eran más onduladas **–Juvia debe alejar a su rival de Gray-sama-** añadió

**-Ella es Juvia Loxar-** añadió Levy, con una gota en su sien

**-Soy Lucy, es un placer-** le dije a Juvia, que estaba mordiendo un pañuelo

**-Juvia está encantada de conocer a Lucy, pero Lucy no se acercará a Gray-sama-** dijo, con una extraña sonrisa que no supe identificar

El auto partió, Natsu se mareó y emprendimos camino hacia un lugar que no conocía, aún.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de un edificio de proporciones inconmensurables. En el frontis del edificio había cuatro letras que llamaron bastante mi atención, "FT TV".

Natsu reaccionó y salió casi volando del auto. Me bajé del automóvil acompañada de Levy y Juvia, mientras conversábamos de cómo había llegado a Japón.

**-¿De dónde vienes, Lucy-chan?-** me preguntó Levy, haciendo que yo me extrañara

**-De Inglaterra-** respondí con una sonrisa, a Levy parecieron iluminársele los ojos

**-G…Genial-** susurró, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza

De pronto, nos sentimos rodeados por un montón de cámaras, flashes y una infinidad de preguntas sin sentido.

_Malditos paparazzis_

Sentí mi mano aprisionada. Miré hacia adelante y vi que Natsu la había tomado y comenzamos a caminar, ignorando las preguntas.

-_**Natsu, ¿Es verdad que la señorita Hearthphilia está embarazada?- **_preguntó una reportera, de cabello castaño largo, y llevaba una ¿botella de vino?

**-No, Lucy no está embarazada-** dijo Natsu, encarando a la reportera –**Cana, por favor deja de molestar- **agregó Salamander y comenzamos a caminar

Entramos al edificio de la televisora y nos dirigimos a un estudio, donde estaba aquella reportera de largo cabello blanco. Llevaba un bonito vestido rosa con vuelos.

**-Ara Ara~ Es Natsu-** dijo con una voz dulce, cosa que encabronó más a Natsu

Soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos.

**-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste, Mirajane?-** regañó tranquilo, Mirajane lo miró con ojos de perrito **–Lucy no es alguien famoso, no puedes divagar así su vida-** dijo **–Además, es mi mejor amiga, ni de coña la embarazaría- **dijo simplemente, mientras caminaba hacia afuera, esa declaración me dolió un poco

Lo seguí y comencé a caminar junto a él. De pronto sonó el celular de Natsu.

**-¿Gildarts?-** dijo, extrañado **–Si está conmigo, ¿por?-** dijo mientras me miraba **-¿Qué la lleve?-** hizo una mueca extraña de confusión **-¿Qué planeas?-** alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja **–De acuerdo-** dijo y colgó **–Lucy, ven-** ordenó mientras empezaba a caminar, con su sonrisa radiante

Llegamos a una oficina bastante grande. En la puerta ponía _"Gildarts Clive, Director Ejecutivo del Área Dramática, FT TV"_ cosa que me llamó bastante la atención. Entramos y vimos a Gildarts-san sentado en un sillón ejecutivo tras un escritorio

**-Señorita Hearthphilia, ¿ha pensado en mi propuesta?-** dijo Gildarts-san, mirándome seriamente, Natsu me miró sin entender

**-Yo… Acepto el papel de Lira-** respondí, Natsu se sorprendió

_Después de todo_

_No todos los días se te presenta una oportunidad como esta_

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Los Malditos Medios de Comunicación y su Estúpida Hambre de Información ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**OK! Se que tardé TT^TT no tenía inspiración, gomen**

**PERO, UDS DECIDIERON SI LUCY ACEPTABA O NO! Y ACEPTÓ 8D ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :B **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, NOS LEEMOS 8D**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


	4. Maldito Seas, Gildarts Clive

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Cuatro ~ Maldito Seas, Gildarts Clive ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

**-De… ¿De qué me perdí?-** dijo Natsu, anonadado por lo que se acababa de enterar

**-Ayer le pedí si podía interpretar a Lira-** dijo Gildarts-san antes de que yo pudiese responder algo

Natsu me miró emocionado, pero a la vez un poco avergonzado.

**-Haremos la prueba de guion ahora mismo, ten-** me dijo Gildarts-san, mientras me entregaba un grueso cuaderno, también le pasó uno a Natsu **–Página 275-** indicó, abrí el libro en dicha página y me quedé helada al divisar la palabra _beso _por el final de la hoja –**Comiencen-**

_**-Omoi-san (**__Natsu__**), entiende de una vez que lo que estás haciendo no está bien, debes decirle al resto sobre tus problemas**_- dije frunciendo el seño mientras alzaba un poco la voz, tal y como decían las acotaciones en el libreto

_**-¿Y tú que sabes de mis problemas, extranjera?-**_ dijo Natsu serio y frío, tal y como Omoi Kyoya, su personaje en el dorama

_**-Momoiro-san (**__Erza__**) me lo ha contado todo, sé lo que sucedió con tu padre y tus hermanas hace diez años-**_ dije sin bajar mi tono de voz, mientras me acercaba sin miedo alguno a Natsu

_**-Tú no te metas, no es como si quisiera que el nuevo parásito que apareció por aquí se meta donde no le incumbe-**_lo abofeteé, despacio, solo para producir un pequeño sonido, además Natsu ladeó la cara con mucho profesionalismo, haciendo que se viera como una bofetada completamente real

_**-Estoy preocupada por ti, pero no permitiré que me insultes en mi propia cara. Solo quiero ayudarte-**_ Natsu tomó mi mano y me acercó un poco a él, actué como si ese agarre me doliera, pero en realidad era tan suave que ni siquiera lo sentía

_**-Mi problema eres tú, Lira (**__Lucy__**), me enamoré de ti a penas te vi por primera vez-**_ cerró sus ojos y se acercó mucho con la intensión de estampar sus labios con los míos, pero los aplausos de Gildarts-san lo detuvieron

_Actué como si nada estuviese pasando, con mucho profesionalismo; pero en realidad quería acercarme y golpear a Gildarts-san por detenernos_

**-¡Sublime! ¡Excelente! ¡Perfecto!- **dijo mientras lloraba chistosamente **-¡Lucy-chaaaan~! ¿¡Dónde estuviste toda la carrera de Natsu!? ¡Ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta!-** gritó estrepitosamente, haciendo que yo me sonrojara con rapidez

**-Y…Yo…-** traté de responder, pero Gildarts-san se puso rápidamente de pie y nos abrazó a Natsu y a mí

**-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que hacer la sesión de fotos con Lira!-** dijo, sacándonos de ahí

Salimos de la oficina de Gildarts-san y nos topamos con Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Juvia. Nos siguieron también. Natsu y yo tuvimos que subir a una camioneta junto con Gildarts, mientras que los chicos iban atrás, siguiéndonos en el auto. Llegamos al mismo parque de ayer, que aún estaba lleno de maquillistas y compañeros de equipo. Natsu bajó de a camioneta gritando cosas que entendí como _"¡No me subo a un vehículo nunca más!"._

Me sentí secuestrada por dos mujeres, que resultaron ser Juvia y Levy. Levy me obligó a sentarme en una silla y comenzó a maquillarme a una velocidad que ni siquiera calculé, pero en un minuto ya estaba lista. Luego, Juvia me metió dentro de una pequeña e improvisada habitación. Me sentí completamente ultrajada cuando me vi cubierta solo por mi ropa interior. Me sonrojé mucho, pero luego me percaté de que solo era Juvia. Me relajé un poco cuando me puso el uniforme **(**_N/A: Lucy en "Yankee-kun to Yankee-chan"_**)**

Salí y me encontré con Natsu y Erza. Erza llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo, pero tenía una chaqueta roja y lentes, además de que su largo cabello carmesí estaba atado en dos coletas bajas. Sin que me diera cuenta, la sesión de fotos comenzó.

Al principio, eran fotos de los tres, diferentes poses en las que Natsu salía con cara de chico rudo, mientras que Erza y yo nos preocupábamos por él. Luego, fue cuando nos tocó a Erza y a mí mientras que Natsu se iba a hablar con Gray y Gajeel

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Quería matar a Gildarts, no solo matarlo, sino quemar su cadáver. Pude haber besado a Lucy, pero ese maldito vejestorio no me dejó.

**-Oye, flamita, ¿por qué haces caras tan raras?- **me preguntó Gray, sacándome de mis pensamientos de venganza

**-N… No es nada. Gray-** dije decaído mientras me sentaba en el pasto junto con mis dos amigos idiotas

**-¿Es por Lucy?-** preguntó Gray, asentí con mi cabeza **–Natsu, ¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez y dejas de joder?-** sugirió, le lancé una mirada fulminante

**-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?-** dijo Gajeel, haciendo que yo agachara la cabeza y asintiera con pesar **–Idiota, no ganas nada asustándote, solo dile que la quieres-**

**-¿Ahora eres mi consejero sentimental? Ah, no, ya sé, eres la doctora Gajeel Corazón-** molesté

**-No estás en condiciones de molestarme, que no se te olvide que yo tengo novia y tú tienes miedo de decirle a Lucy que la amas- **maldito, ¿por qué siempre tiene razón?

_Redfox 1 – 0 Dragneel_

**-Natsu, no pierdes nada con decirle-** dijo Gray, yo bufé

**-¿Tú también eres mi consejera ahora?-** dije, un poco cabreado por mi timidez en estos temas

**-Natsu, yo tengo novia-** touché

_Fullbuster 1 – 0 Dragneel_

**-Natsu, eres un idiota-** dijeron ambos al unísono, cosa de la que me harté

_Equipo Redfox/Fullbuster 3 – 0 Dragneel_

Sentí el grito de Gildarts, que me decía que fuera rápidamente hacia donde estaba él. Me puse de pie y dejé a Gray y a Gajeel solos.

_**~ General POV ~**_

Gray y Gajeel se pusieron de pie y miraron a Natsu marcharse.

**-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se enamoraba?-** preguntó Gajeel, Natsu no era de los que se enamoraban fácilmente

**-Dos años, desde que terminó con Lisanna-** respondió Fullbuster

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Natsu caminó hacia mí, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sonreí también. Era nuestro turno de fotografiarnos.

Caminamos hacia el sitio de tomas y comenzamos a posar. Primero, apoyé mi espalda con la de él, como para representar que éramos completamente diferentes, yo tenía que hacer un intento de mirarle, mientras que él miraba indiferentemente hacia adelante. De pronto volteó y tomó mi rostro con su mano izquierda. Se acercó bastante a mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir su cercanía. Por mero instinto, posé mis manos sobre su pecho mientras entrecerraba un poco mis ojos. Natsu se acercó más y más a mí, rozando mis labios.

**-¡Perfecto! ¡Se imprime!-** gritó Gildarts-san, haciendo que nos separáramos rápidamente **–Pueden cambiarse- **nos dijo, yo corrí hacia donde estaban Levy y Juvia, que me miraban con aura _moe _

**-No nos dijiste que tenías una relación con Natsu, Lu-chan-** me dijo Levy, yo me sonrojé a más no poder, no teníamos una relación

**-Juvia y Levy son amigas de Lucy-san, Lucy-san puede decirles a Juvia y a Levy lo que quiera-** dijo Juvia, superando la antipatía que sintió por mí cuando me vio por primera vez

**-Natsu y yo no tenemos una relación…-** dije pesadamente, ellas me abrazaron, percatándose inmediatamente de mis sentimientos por Salamander

**-Vamos a ponerte tu ropa y hablamos, ¿vale?-** dijo Levy, yo sonreí

Caminamos hacia el improvisado cambiador que estaba instalado en el parque. Me puse mi ropa (unos mini shorts negros con una blusa color blanco translúcida sobre una polera de tirantes fucsia, y zapatillas _converse_ negras). Salimos caminando tranquilamente hacia afuera y nos sentamos en el pasto, un poco apartada de la zona de tomas. Les conté como conocí a Natsu, cosa por la cual me miraron sin creérselo.

**-L…¿Lo conociste por un juego de magos en internet?-** me preguntó Levy, mirándome de una forma que no supe reconocer **–E… Lu-chan… ¿¡Es que acaso eres una Friki!?-** me gritó mientras me apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo

**-N…No, no lo soy-** me defendí inmediatamente **–Es solo que ese juego era divertido y… bueno… ya sabes- **le dije mientras me sobaba la nuca

**-Juvia no sabía que a Natsu-san le gustaba jugar en internet igual que a Gray-sama-** concluyó Juvia, sacándonos sonrisas a Levy y a mí **–Con el tiempo que Juvia lleva de novia de Gray-sama, Juvia no sabía que Gray-sama tenía tantas cosas en común con Natsu-san-** dijo, anotando en una libreta que en la tapa ponía _Datos sobre Gray-sama_

Levy y yo miramos a Juvia con una gota en nuestras sienes.

Gajeel se acercó a nosotras, con aire rudo.

**-Oye, enana, vamos-** dijo, levantando a Levy de un brazo, Levy comenzó a pelear con él mientras tomaba su mano **–Tengamos una cita-** dijo simplemente, Levy dejó de forcejear y se sonrojó

Luego de un rato apareció también Gray, llevándose (sin mucho esfuerzo) a Juvia. Me quedé en mi lugar pensando en ellas, las conocía desde hace solo unas horas y ya éramos buenas amigas. Sonreí. Mi vida en Japón (y aunque solo llevaba dos días allí) ya era muy normal para mí, como si hubiese pertenecido a ese hermoso país desde el momento en que nací. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Natsu.

**-Vamos a casa-** dijo con su siempre presente sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreir y sonrojarme un poco

Nos fuimos caminando en completo silencio a casa. No era un silencio incómodo, sino que era uno muy acogedor y reconfortante. Pasamos a comer a un _McDonald's _que nos quedaba de camino, luego, llegamos a casa. Es extraño, cuando entro a ese inmenso departamento, se siente una alegría increíble, y una calidez extraña que me hacía sentir en casa.

Entré a ducharme y ponerme pijama. Me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor. Natsu hizo lo mismo.

_**-Hemos enviado reporteros al sitio de tomas de fotos del próximo dorama creado, dirigido y producido por Gildarts Clive- **_decía un pequeño viejo de cabello blanco y bigote, con un gracioso sombrero amarillo _**–Y hemos conseguido información exclusiva sobre los personajes… ¡Pongan la nota bastardos!- **_gritó al ver que no habían captado la señal

_Los personajes principales serán: Omoi Kyoya, interpretado por Natsu Dragneel. Kyoya es un chico con un trauma, lo que lo hace ser un chico extremadamente frío y distante que detesta a la sociedad; pero, su mejor amiga, Kaze Momoiro (interpretada por Erza Scarlet) es la única que parece soportar el frío temperamento de Kyoya. Todos tienen una vida monótona y repetitiva en el instituto, o eso era hasta que llega una nueva estudiante que por razones desconocidas llega a vivir a Japón. Su nombre es Lira Vinseiro, una chica proveniente de Barcelona, España. _

_Al parecer, a Lira no le agrada el comportamiento de Kyoya, según ella él está "escondiendo algo". Poco a poco, la barcelonesa se va haciendo amiga de Momoiro, y eventualmente se va acercando a Kyoya. Entre ellos nace un amor un tanto descabellado._

_Personalmente pienso que esta es una de las pocas ideas maestras de Gildarts, será muy interesante verlo. Pero, es más interesante saber que quién le dará vida al personaje Lira Vinseiro; se trata de la chica que desde ayer a estado causando controversia en los medios, si señores, no es nada más ni nada menos que Lucy Hearthphilia._

Me quedé helada en mi lugar al escuchar mi nombre de aquella voz que se me había quedado grabada hoy en la mañana, la voz de aquella reportera llamada Lisanna Strauss, esa misma que anunció que le confirmaban vía _Twitter _que yo estaría embarazada de Natsu.

_**-Sinceramente será interesante ver esto…- **_dijo el pequeño viejo, asintiendo con su cabeza, Natsu apagó la televisión

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Con mucho esfuerzo logré quedarme dormida, pensando en…

_¿Qué clase de cosas inventarán de mí a partir de ahora?_

_**~ Capitulo Cuatro ~ Maldito Seas, Gildarts Clive ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**QUE TAL? ME EXTRAÑARON? YA SE QUE NO, PERO QUERÍA PREGUNTAR :)**

**PUSE ESE TITULO PORQUE POR CULPA DE GILDARTS NO SE BESARON NO UNA SINO DOS VECES, ESPERO QUE SEA ADECUADO :)**

**EN FIN, SEAN MUY FELICES :) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI :) TRATÉ DE HACERLO MÁS LARGO, ME DIJERON QUE ERAN MUY CORTOS :) COMO VOLVÍ A LA ESCUELA TARDARÉ MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE :)**

**NOS VEMOS**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fueran~!**_


	5. Gangnam Style

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Cinco ~ Gangnam Style ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Luego de las tomas de fotos, tenemos un descanso de más o menos un mes. Hoy, ha sido un día particularmente aburrido. Estábamos sentados viendo televisión, que en un día sábado es más aburrida que nunca. Natsu se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el gran plasma en el que mirábamos esas aburridas imágenes. Se agachó y abrió una gaveta bajo la tabla que sostenía el televisor. Sacó un par de cosas que no logré identificar ya que Salamander cubría mi campo de visión. Instaló algo y lo encendió, luego se paró frente a mí y me entregó un control de color negro.

_Claro, no sabía que Natsu tenía un Nintendo Wii_

**-Bien, ¿qué jugamos?- **me dijo mostrándome todos los juegos que tenía

**-Uno fácil, por favor- **rogué, me miró divertido

**-Bien, entonces…- **hizo una pausa mientras miraba los estuches sobre la mesa –**Mario Party- **dijo enseñándome la caja con la carátula del juego

Se puso nuevamente de pie y caminó hacia la consola, puso el juego y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Me enseñó como usar el control, y se burló de mi torpeza en cuanto a los videojuegos.

**-Para que sea más divertido, hagamos una apuesta- **dijo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra

-**¿Qué clase de apuesta?- **pregunté, aunque sabía que perdería

**-El que pierda tendrá que disfrazarse de Maid y andar por el centro de comercial; más algo que se le ocurra al ganador- **dijo con esa sonrisa que ya comenzaba a asustarme

Por alguna razón asentí. Puede que un rayo divino me ilumine y tenga la suerte de ganarle a Natsu.

_**~ Un par de horas después ~**_

**-¡Lucy! ¿¡Por qué tengo que hacer esto!?- **gritaba Natsu, con un vestido de Maid

Efectivamente, Dios estuvo de mi lado y le gané a Natsu, por una estrella. Solo una miserable estrella me estaba dando la mayor satisfacción que he tenido en la vida. Porque no podía parar de reírme.

**-A…Apuestas son apuestas, Natsu-** le dije con un poco de cordura, mientras reía como desquiciada

Estábamos en el centro comercial. Muchos habían reconocido a Natsu, por lo que les tomaban fotos y se reunían a su alrededor.

**-Llamita… ¿Ahora eres transformista?-** dijo Gray, que venía de la mano con Juvia

**-Cállate Hielito, las apuestas son apuestas- **respondió Salamander, con aura deprimente

Yo sostenía un bolso con la ropa de Natsu. Juvia se puso de pie junto a mí mientras se reía, Gray hizo lo mismo. Tomé un poco de aire y saqué un mini-componente del bolso. Puse el CD.

**-Bien Natsu, hora de bailar- **le dije con cierto brillo siniestro en mi rostro, cosa que Salamander notó, ya que se puso nervioso

Comenzó a sonar la canción _Oppa Gangnam Style _y Natsu tuvo que hacer la coreografía. El centro comercial era un verdadero caos, pero, gracias a esto estábamos haciendo que un montón de personas (que bien pudieron tener un día de perros) pasaran un buen rato, disfrutando de la catarsis que era provocada gracias a reírse tanto.

Natsu comenzó a hacer el famoso _paso del caballo. _Primero, abrió un poco las piernas, luego comenzó a saltar mientras dejaba que sus manos rebotaran, como si estuviesen sosteniendo las riendas de un equino. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda y luego subió el brazo y comenzó a girarlo, imitando el movimiento que se hace al lazar a un caballo; luego, hizo ese pasito hacia el lado que no sabría describir, pero las risas de ver a un chico vestido de Maid bailando el recientemente popular baile del coreano PSY eran bastantes.

Natsu se acercó a mí y de alguna manera hizo que yo también comenzara a bailar. Luego se nos unió Juvia, posteriormente Gray, y de un momento a otro todo el grupo de personas estaban bailando _Oppa Gangnam Style. _Un guardia grababa nuestro masivo e improvisado baile, mientras que sus compañeros se reían.

La canción terminó y luego de reírnos un rato, el grupo se disipó. Le di su ropa a Natsu para que se cambiara y cogí el mini-componente.

Me acerqué al guardia que estaba grabando todo y le pedí si por favor podía mandarme el video; él aceptó con gusto. Le di las gracias y me acerqué a los baños, para esperar a Natsu afuera de ellos junto con Juvia y Gray.

**-¿Qué clase de apuesta hicieron?- **preguntó Gray con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

**-Juvia también quiere saber- **dijo la peliazul, mirándome interesada

**-Pues… estábamos aburridos así que empezamos a jugar Mario Party, el que perdiera tenía que disfrazarse de Maid y pasearse por el centro comercial, más algo que se le ocurriera al ganador- **Gray y Juvia me miraron de forma orgullosa

**-Tienes talento- **dijo Gray **–Nadie le había ganado en un videojuego a Natsu- **me confesó, yo me sentí muy alagada

_Y eso que era la primera vez que jugaba con una Nintendo Wii_

Natsu salió del baño ya cambiado de ropa y nos fuimos a tomar un helado, aprovechando que estábamos en el centro comercial.

**-Lucy, ¿de qué quieres tu helado?- **me preguntó Natsu, yo lo miré y me acerqué un poco a la vitrina

**-Chocolate Blanco- **le dije, él sonrió y le pago a la cajera

Natsu recibió los helados (que venían en copas alargadas) y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa, acompañados de Juvia y Gray.

**-¿Juvia puede probar el helado de Lucy?- **me dijo Juvia con estrellas en los ojos

**-Claro- **le dije con una sonrisa, sacando un poco de helado con mi cuchara y dándosela a Juvia

**-¡Está rico!- **exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción

**-Yo también quiero probar- **dijo Natsu sentado junto a mí

Saqué un poco de helado con la cuchara y se lo di a Natsu; estaba sonrojada, cosa que se hizo aún más evidente con las risas de Gray y Juvia

**-¡Delicioso!- **gritó emocionado, cosa que hizo que a Gray, Juvia y a mí nos resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca

Estuvimos conversando de cosas triviales y sin sentido por un buen rato, hasta que se nos acercó aquella chica a la que le informaron vía _Twitter _que supuestamente estoy embarazada

_Lissana Strauss _

**-¡Ara! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una cita doble?- **dijo divertida, aunque nadie se rio de su chiste **–Natsu, no puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por **_**ésta- **_dijo señalándome, cosa que me enfadó mucho, pero la patada que me dio Juvia me impidió golpearla en ese momento

**-Si estoy saliendo con Lucy es problema mío, no tienes por qué entrometerte, solo eres mi **_**ex- **_dijo Salamander, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _ex_

**-Te estás perdiendo de una gran mujer- **dijo la chica albina, mirándome con odio

_Ahora entendía todo, Lissana fue la novia de Natsu y aún lo quiere_

**-Créeme que no me estoy perdiendo de nada- **dijo el pelirrosa, con una sonrisa socarrona que hasta desagradaba **–Lucy es mucho mejor que tú, Lissana- **le dijo, dando por zanjado el tema **–Cariño, vamos a casa- **me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos íbamos de ahí

Caminamos hacia nuestro edificio, que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, en silencio. Natsu apretaba cada vez más mi mano, pero sin hacerme daño. Realmente estaba enojado. Llegamos a casa y automáticamente apareció Happy, con su particular maullido. Comenzó a pasearse entre las piernas de Natsu, como si entendiera que el pelirrosa estaba enojado. Natsu lo cargó en sus brazos y sonrió, cosa que me tranquilizó bastante.

Comenzó a acariciarle el estómago, mientras Happy ronroneaba.

De pronto sonó el timbre, así que fui a abrir, eran Gray y Juvia.

**-¿Qué pasó?- **dijo Natsu mientras dejaba a Happy en el suelo

**-Armó un escándalo- **respondió Gray, apretando los puños

No hablamos más sobre el tema. Juvia y yo fuimos a la cocina para preparar algo de té. El ambiente era tenso

**-Juvia cree que tiene que contarle a Lucy lo que sucedió- **dijo de pronto, yo me alarmé

**-Dime- **le dije, el asunto no era de mi completa incumbencia, pero si Juvia quería decírmelo no podía negárselo

**-Lissana-san armó un escándalo. Le dijo a Juvia que Lucy era una zorra por quitarle a Natsu-san- **dijo con semblante triste, mientras apretaba los puños **–Juvia estaba furiosa, así que golpeó a Lissana-san y le dijo que no hablara de Lucy- **en ese momento, Juvia comenzó a llorar, yo la abracé

**-Tranquila, no me afecta lo que ella diga- **le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella se separó de mí y se secó las lágrimas

**-¿De verdad?- **dijo Juvia, como una niña pequeña

**-De verdad- **le dije, ella sonrió

_Aunque, claro, me encantaría cortarle un seno y pegárselo en la frente a la muy maldita_

Preparamos el té y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa oriental que estaba en medio de la cocina. Llamamos a Gray y a Natsu. Comenzamos a conversar de trivialidades, tratando de dejar atrás el momento tenso que habíamos tenido horas atrás. Sentimos gritos, gritos con los cuales Natsu se emocionó.

**-Lucy, ven- **me dijo, mientras me tomaba la muñeca y sonreía

Salimos del departamento y caminamos hacia la puerta de al lado. Natsu golpeó enérgicamente, y casi de inmediato un chico abrió.

**-¡Natsu-nii!- **gritó el muchacho y se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu, quien lo recibió y cayó al suelo

**-Romeo, volviste- **dijo mientras le hacía una quemadilla en la cabeza **–Mira, ella es Lucy, vive conmigo- **le dijo señalándome, el chico me miró y sonrió

**-Mucho gusto, soy Romeo Conbolt, por favor cuida de mí, Lucy-nee- **me dijo haciendo una reverencia, yo imité el gesto

Sonó el teléfono de Natsu. Miró la pantalla de forma cansina (aún sentado en el suelo)

**-Eh?- **dijo, para después ponerse el aparato cerca del oído **-¿Diga?- **dijo un poco ¿asustado? Alejó el teléfono de su oído, al parecer su interlocutor le gritó **–S…Sí, yo la cuido, pero Tía, no me grite- **dijo llorando chistosamente **–Sí, a las siete… si, no se preocupe… Pero, Tía, Lucy no le hará nada…- **le dijo a su tía, me extrañó que yo saliera en su conversación **–Sí, a las siete entonces… Sí, de acuerdo, adiós- **colgó el teléfono y me miró, luego miró a Romeo con cara pícara **–Romeo…- **le dijo, cubriéndose la boca para intentar aguantar la risa (sin éxito) **–Wendy viene de visita…- **Romeo se sonrojó

Natsu molestó un rato más a Romeo con aquella chica llamada Wendy y entramos a casa. Hablamos un rato con Juvia y Gray, que luego se tuvieron que ir. Nos quedamos en completo silencio durante un rato, hasta que Natsu habló…

**-Fue divertido- **me dijo, mientras miraba el techo

**-¿Qué cosa?- **inquirí, me miró y sonrió

**-Bailar **_**Gangnam Style **_**en el Centro Comercial- **me dijo riendo, yo reí también

** -Prepárate para ver ese video en **_**YouTube **_**mañana- **dije, Natsu se rio

**-Creo que ahora seré famoso por vestirme de Maid y hacer que medio Centro Comercial baile **_**Gangnam Style**__- _empecé a reírme como desquiciada, el solo hecho de recordarlo me daba risa

Conversamos un rato sobre nuestra recién adquirida anécdota, hasta que sonó el timbre. Natsu se dirigió como un cohete a abrir. Un proyectil azul se dirigió directamente a Natsu, mandándolo a volar. La puerta se cerró y sentí unas pisadas alejarse del departamento. Miré a Natsu, que estaba tirado en el suelo junto con una niña, que al parecer era el proyectil. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se limpiaron el polvo que les había quedado en la ropa. Examiné a la niña. Le llegaba un poco más arriba del estómago a Natsu, tenía el cabello de color azul oscuro, largo y amarrado en dos coletas; lucía un vestido de color blanco con detalles en rojo, y llevaba a una gata blanca en sus brazos.

**-La tía Porlyusica nunca cambiará…- **dijeron ambos al unísono, para luego reírse

**-Mira, Wendy, ella es Lucy Hearthphilia, vive conmigo…- **Natsu me presentó y la niña me miró

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, soy la prima de Natsu-san- **me dijo haciendo una reverencia, yo imité su gesto **–Espero que nos llevemos bien, Lucy-san- **me dijo con una sonrisa, volví a imitar su gesto

**-También espero que nos llevemos bien, Wendy- **le dije sonriendo

_Y pensar que esta ternurita es la prima de Natsu _

_**~ Capitulo Cinco ~ Gangnam Style ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola chicos! Me extrañaron? añlsdñad por cualquier tipo de duda, NO CONSUMO DROGAS XD **

**A PARTIR DE AHORA comenzaré a actualizar todos los domingos, si tardo será porque tengo muchos deberes o cosas por el estilo (maldita escuela, yo quiero ser escritora)**

**Bien, ya me tengo que ir, espero que les haya gustado el capi :)**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera! Nyaan~**_


	6. Omake Número Uno

_**~ Omake Número Uno ~ ¡Programa de Entrevistas con Pulgaah-Chan! ~**_

_**Pulgaah-chan**_: Bien Chicos, como no he podido terminar el capitulo aún, sean todos bienvenidos al… ¡Programa de Entrevistas de Pulgaah-Chan! ¡Los invitados de hoy son… Natsu y Lucy! ¡Un aplauso para ellos!

_**Lucy: **_Gracias por invitarnos, Pulgaah-Chan

_**Natsu:**_ Si, gracias

_**Pulgaah-chan: **_Bien, muchachos, comencemos con lo que nos convoca

_**Lucy/Natsu: **_Claro

_**Pulgaah-chan: **_Bien, Natsu, ¿Es verdad que ni de coña embarazarías a Lucy?

_**-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste, Mirajane?-**__ regañó tranquilo, Mirajane lo miró con ojos de perrito __**–Lucy no es alguien famoso, no puedes divagar así su vida-**__ dijo __**–Además, es mi mejor amiga, ni de coña la embarazaría- **__dijo simplemente, mientras caminaba hacia afuera_

_**Natsu: **__*se sonroja* _Pr…Prefiero no responder…

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_Cobarde… Bien, siguiente pregunta… Lucy, ¿Qué pasaría se apareciera alguien de tu pasado en la actualidad? Si chicos, un pequeño spoiler

_**Lucy: **_Bien, por mi parte no sé que haría, aunque en Inglaterra no tenía muchos amigos, solo S… no, nadie

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **"Esta me está escondiendo algo ¬¬_" Bien, siguiente pregunta… ¿Natsu, qué harías tú si alguien del pasado de Lucy volviera a aparecer en su vida?

_**Natsu: **_P… ¿¡Por qué preguntas cosas tan embarazosas!?

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_Yo no he declarado nada embarazoso, Natsu, bien podría ser su padre quien apareciera, pero se transformó en un lagarto de alcantarilla y tienes que rescatar a Lucy porque la raptó, creo que no tomaste suficiente leche con chocolate hoy

_**Natsu: **_ya, ya… Dependiendo de la situación lo verán _"Maldita sea tu imaginación de escritora, Pulgaah-Chan"_

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_No me insultes con tus pensamientos, Natsu

_**Natsu: **_¿Cómo sabes que te estoy insultando?

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_Yo soy la escritora, es obvio que lo sé

_*Suena el teléfono de Natsu*_

_**Pulgaah-Chan/Lucy: **_¿No te dijeron los de producción que lo apagaras?

_**Natsu: **_¿Cuándo pasó eso?

_**Pulgaah-Chan/Lucy: **_Idiota -.-U

_Aparece Gray, arrastrando unas cuerdas y demases_

_**Gray: **_¡LLAMITA! ¡MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN QUE NACISTE!

_**Natsu: **_¡NO MALDIGAS EL DÍA EN QUE NACÍ, IMBÉCIL!

_**Lucy: **_Natsu, ¿qué le hiciste ahora?

_**Natsu: **_Eh? Solo lo amarré a una silla en su casa… *es golpeado por Gray*

_*Pulgaah-Chan y Lucy ignoran completamente la pelea*_

_**Lucy: **_Dime, Pulgaah-chan, ¿qué clase de martirios nos harás vivir?^

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_Eso, Lucy, lo sabrás cuando lo vivas

* * *

**Ho-Hola soy Pulgaah-Chan y te apuesto la palabra "INSPIRACION" a que este no era el capitulo que esperabas (si saben de donde me robé esto, comenten "Soy genial")**

**Lo sé, no es lo que esperaban, pero la señorita inspiración (si, tú maldita bastarda que no me haz querido dar ideas para terminar un capitulo orgásmico ¬¬) decidió darse unas vacaciones.**

**Trataré de tenerles listo el capi en la semana, por favor no me maten TT^TT**

**En fin, yo me largo, espero que estén bien :) hasta la próxima :)**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!_  
**

**PD: Les di un Spoiler bien gordo en este omake :)**


	7. Un Fantasma del Pasado

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Seis ~ Un Fantasma del Pasado ~**_

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Me dediqué a mirar tranquilamente cómo Lucy le hacía un par de coletas a Wendy. Por un momento imaginé que así se vería en algún futuro lejano, cuando peinara de los cabellos de nuestra hija. Pero, ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo? Es imposible que Lucy quisiera tener hijos conmigo.

**-¡Natsu-san!- **el grito de Wendy resonó en mis oídos de tal forma que llegaron a doler **–Lucy-san dice que está listo el desayuno- **dijo mi prima, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

_A veces pienso que Wendy es mala_

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la cocina. Lucy se encontraba ahí, sirviendo unos huevos revueltos en tres platos a parte. Llevaba un delantal rosa –vaya a saber quien de donde lo sacó-, que tenía escrito en letras negras "Kosei", que según sé significa estelar.

Tomamos desayuno tranquila y animadamente, burlándonos de Wendy y su cara al beber té.

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Terminamos de desayunar y entre los tres lavamos los trastes. Wendy y yo fuimos a darnos un baño para luego cambiarnos de ropa. Me puse unos mini-shorts blancos con una blusa de tirantes más o menos larga. Cogí mi _laptop _para revisar mi _Facebook _y mi correo electrónico.

Los abrí, pero el sonido de un estruendoso estornudo me hizo dejar la _laptop _a un lado. Me dirigí a la sala y vi a Natsu sin saber que hacer, a Wendy en las mismas condiciones y a Romeo con la cara roja por la fiebre… un momento…

_¿Romeo?_

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- **pregunté por inercia al ver a dos primos corriendo de un lado a otro, acompañados de un chico enfermo que no sabía que le estaba pasando

**-Romeo-kun está enfermo, pero no sabemos que hacer- **dijo sinceramente Wendy, señalando a Romeo con su dedo índice

**-Bien… Romeo, ¿Dónde está tu padre?- **le pregunté al pequeño pelinegro que casi y no podía mantenerse en pie

**-Lucy… Sobre eso…- **me dijo Natsu, sobándose la nuca **–Cuando vio que Romeo estaba enfermo lo vino a dejar antes de que pudiéramos decir al…-** no alcanzó a terminar su explicación, porque Romeo se desmayó

Natsu tomó a Romeo en sus brazos y lo llevamos a la habitación de mi pelirrosa amigo. Lo recostamos en su cama. Palpé su frente y me di cuenta de que estaba ardiendo.

**-Natsu… ¿Tienes un termómetro?- **pregunté, porque conociendo a Natsu es muy probable que no tenga uno

**-Si, déjame traerlo…-** vaya sorpresa

Natsu llegó en cuestión de segundos con el dichoso termómetro; lo coloqué bajo la axila de Romeo, y luego de un rato sonó aquel timbrecito chillón. Lo miré y me quedé impactada…

**-Natsu… llama a un doctor…-** fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de salir corriendo a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua fría y paños para bajarle la fiebre a Romeo

_Tenía una temperatura de cuarenta grados_

Wendy me ayudó a bajarle la fiebre a Romeo. Natsu llamó a un doctor. Romeo jadeaba. Le quité la camisa y por un momento me pareció que Wendy se sonrojó.

Íbamos cambiando cada tanto los paños húmedos en la frente de Romeo, hasta que sonó el timbre. Natsu fue a abrir y luego llegó acompañado de un pequeño (por no decir enano) viejo canoso y una señora alta de cabello rosa.

**-Tía Porlyusica…-** susurró Wendy un tanto asustada, yo miré más a la profundidad la cara de pocos amigos de la mujer

**-¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡Excepto Wendy y Makarov!-** gritó la señora, y como reflejo me vi arrastrada hacia la sala

Natsu miraba asustado hacia su habitación.

**-¿Ella es tu tía?- **le dije, más par que se distrajera que para enterarme

**-Si… bueno, no del todo…- **me dijo, rascándose la nuca **–Mi padre murió en un accidente de tránsito junto con la madre de Wendy, ellos eran gemelos, Igneel y Grandine, nosotros no teníamos con quien quedarnos, así que la tía Porlyusica, que es la prima de nuestros padres, nos cuidó- **dijo, observé su expresión que m revelaba que adoraba a su tía **–Aunque es un poco ermitaña y detesta a la gente- **dijo riéndose, cosa que me tranquilizó bastante

Esperamos un rato hasta que Porlyusica-san y Wendy salieron acompañadas del pequeño viejo que debía llamarse Makarov.

**-Tiene Neumonía- **dijo Porlyusica-san, mirándonos con apatía

**-Necesito que vayan a comprar unos medicamentos para él…- **dijo el pequeño viejo, mirándonos sin abrir completamente los ojos

Natsu y yo salimos del departamento en búsqueda de los medicamentos que nos pidieron. Recorrimos farmacia tras farmacia, pero en ninguna encontramos el condenado medicamento para el pobre de Romeo.

_**~ Wendy POV ~**_

Cambié por enésima vez el paño de la frente de Romeo-kun. Salí de la habitación de Natsu-san y me dirigí a la de Lucy-san para buscar un chaleco. Vi que sobre la cama de Lucy-san estaba una _laptop _de color rosa. Por mera curiosidad vi lo que había en la pantalla. Estaba abierto su _Hotmail, _había varios correos de un mismo remitente…

**-Bee… ¿eso no significa "abeja"?- **me pregunté al ver el _Nick _de la persona que enviaba los correos

No le di mayor importancia al asunto y seguí con mis cosas.

_**~ General POV ~**_

Lo que Wendy no sabía era lo que decían los mensajes…

* * *

_B__londie, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?_

* * *

_Blondie, vamos, estoy preocupado, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido a la Universidad?_

* * *

_Lucy, ¿Estás bien?_

* * *

_Lucy, ¿no estás muerta verdad? Oh, ya veo, quieres terminar conmigo… bien, entonces ven a decírmelo a la cara, pero ten en cuenta que nadie, absolutamente nadie termina con Bee_

* * *

_Lucy, como no contestas mis malditos mensajes, vine a registrar tu casa, veo que te fuiste a Japón, maldita, iré a buscarte, y aunque sea jalándote del cabello te traeré de vuelta, para que veas que nadie deja a…_

_Sting Eucliffe_

* * *

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Caminamos por el centro comercial hasta encontrar otra farmacia. Natsu se acercó a la vendedora y le preguntó por el famoso medicamento que aún no podíamos encontrar.

**-¡Lucy! ¡Aquí si tienen el medicamento!- **gritó Natsu desde el mostrador, mientras agitaba su mano de forma victoriosa

Salté de la emoción, por fin habíamos encontrado el méndigo medicamento que nos había tenido durante unas cinco horas buscando farmacia por farmacia aquella dichosa droga que en unos días haría que Romeo se sintiera mejor.

**-*suspiro* Volvamos a casa…- **me dijo el pelirrosa, mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba fuera de la farmacia

Llegamos al departamento. A penas entramos Porlyusica-san se fue, llevándose a Makarov y a Wendy. Fue solo cuestión de segundos, pero nos quedamos a solas.

**-Bien, tenemos un enfermo que cuidar- **dijimos al unísono, para luego reír

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Natsu para ver en que condición se encontraba Romeo. Por suerte, su fiebre había bajado un poco. Le di los medicamentos y me senté en el suelo al borde de la cama. Acaricié un poco su cabello, que aún estaba húmedo por el sudor. Sentí un peso en mi hombro, miré hacia el lado en el que aquella pesadez se encontraba, pero me encontré con una cabellera rosa. Suspiré. Esta situación no me desagradaba para nada. Poco a poco seguí el ejemplo de aquél con cabellera rosa que hacia mucho se había robado mi corazón y me dormí.

Desperté al sentir calor en mi rostro. Los rayos del sol pegaban con fuerza. Desperté con cuidado a Natsu y miré a Romeo. Dormía plácidamente sin enterarse de nada…

**-Voy a ver si está el vejestorio de Macao… más parecemos nosotros sus padres que él- **dijo Natsu, que por suerte estaba espaldas a mí, porque me sonrojé con furor

Salió de la habitación y luego de un rato apareció con Macao. Entre los dos llevaron a Romeo a su casa. Por mientras, me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la despensa, pero me encontré con algo que me había dado cuenta ayer, pero con el pobre Romeo enfermo pasé por alto dicha situación

_¡La despensa estaba vacía!_

Sentí que Natsu cerró la puerta y corrí a avisarle. Me dio cinco minutos para arreglarme y salimos corriendo al supermercado más cercano.

Sacamos un carrito y lo llenamos de todas las cosas que necesitaríamos. Desde comida hasta jabón.

**-Natsu… ¿No será muy caro?- **pregunté al ver las cosas de marca que habían en el carrito que Salamander estaba empujando, yo no había tenido tiempo de ver lo que costaba más barato, porque Natsu echaba y echaba cosas al carro

**-No te preocupes…- **dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba algo de su billetera y me lo enseñaba **–Gray se preocupa de mantener mis finanzas para este tipo de situaciones- **alabado sea Gray por eso

Natsu pasó las cosas por la caja y llevó la gran mayoría de las bolsas, ya que (por razones obvias) no íbamos en auto. Caminamos hasta pasar por afuera del parque donde fueron las tomas de fotos y me sentí golpeada por un brazo fuerte y trabajado. Solté sin querer todas las bolsas que llevaba y caí al suelo. Miré con miedo a la persona que me había golpeado y comencé a temblar

**-Eso es para que aprendas que nadie deja solo y en otro país a Sting Eucliffe- **me dijo, su rubia cabellera se movió con el viento

**-Sting…- **susurré con miedo, mientras Natsu soltaba las bolsas y se lanzaba a golpearlo

_¿Cómo diablos me encontró?_

_**~ Capitulo Seis ~ Un Fantasma del Pasado ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Ciaossu Minna! Saluden a mi amiga Aline que está a mi lado (Y) Aqui les dejo el capitulo que no les pude subir el domingo (gomen) es algo cortito, pero espero que ñes guste :)**

**Bien minna, nos leemos el domingo (Y) gracias por leer (y soportar mis estupideces de autora cuya compañera inspiración se marchó a algún lugar ) **

**Espero que sus vidas sean hermosas hasta el domingo, beban mucha leche con chocolate hast entonces :D**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


	8. Mi Lucy

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia retorcida es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Siete ~ Mi Lucy ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

**-Sting…- **susurré asustada, mientras veía que Natsu se lanzaba a golpear a Sting

No podía ver su expresión, pero sin duda estaba muy enojado. Detuvo su golpiza al ver que Sting quería decirle algo

**-Esa puta, veo que te tentó a ti también…- **dijo, más bien susurró, Sting, pero esas palabras llegaron a mis oídos perfectamente

-**¡Lucy no es ninguna puta!- **gritó Natsu mientras apretaba el agarre que mantenía en la camisa de Sting **-¡No hables de ella de esa forma!- **agregó, golpeando de nueva cuenta a Sting

Sting golpeó a Natsu en la entrepierna, tomando control de la situación. Comenzó a golpearle la cara con desesperación y furia. Rápidamente saqué mi _Smartphone _(cortesía de Natsu, que hace una semana llegó con él, agarró mi vieja carcacha y me lo entregó) y llamé a Gray.

**-G…Gray…- **susurré, mi voz se quedaba atorada en mi garganta **–Ven… al parque…- **comencé a llorar **–En el que tomamos las fotos…- **empecé a llorar con más desesperación

En cuestión de minutos, apareció Gray acompañado de Gajeel. Ambos se acercaron a mí, diciendo cosas que no logré entender.

**-Coneja- **dijo Gajeel fríamente, mirando fijamente mi cara **-¿Por qué estás sangrando?- **llevé mi mano hacia mi cara y sentí un frío líquido impregnarse en mis dedos

Miré mis dedos manchados con sangre y los ignoré al ver que Natsu no tenía intención alguna de soltar a Sting

**-Na…Natsu…-** susurré asustada de que Natsu terminara haciendo una locura **-¡Natsu! ¡Detente!- **grité mientras seguía llorando

Natsu soltó a Sting y caminó hacia mí. Lo miré, me levanté y me lancé a sus brazos. Me abrazó y puso su mano en mi cabeza.

**-Tranquila…- **susurró, mientras movía su mano hacia su espalda **–Todo está bien ahora, Lucy…- **me abrazó más a él.

Me soltó y se dirigió a Gray, le dijo algo que no me molesté en saber y luego se acercó a Sting. Noté que Gajeel y Gray se pusieron a la defensiva

**-Déjala tranquila…- **susurró Natsu, de tal forma que apenas fui capaz de escuchar

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Me acerqué a ese malnacido y le dije que dejara en paz a Lucy.

**-¿Y qué si no la dejo tranquila? Solo es una zorra…- **dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí con la intención de golpearme, pero fue detenido por Gray y Gajeel, que lo tomaron de ambos brazos para que no se me acercara

**-No hables así de ella…- **le dije, bastante cerca para que Lucy no me escuchara

**-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer?- **susurró con rabia, mientras forcejeaba con los chicos para que lo soltaran **–No es como si fueras el novio de esa puta…-**

**-No soy su novio, pero la amo, y eso me basta para querer protegerla aunque mi vida se vaya en ello…- **susurré cerca de su oído, para que Lucy no me oyera por ningún motivo

Le di la espalda, caminé hacia Lucy, tomé su mano y seguí el camino por el que íbamos. Solo quería volver a casa.

No dijimos nada en el camino. Llegamos al departamento y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me quité la playera, con mucho cuidado de no quitarme la bufanda, y la lancé al piso sin preocuparme hacia donde cayera.

Me recosté en mi cama, observando la pared roja adornada con llamas en naranja, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Sentí que golpearon la puerta…

**-¿Puedo pasar?- **la dulce y preocupada voz de Lucy, asentí pesadamente

Vi que tenía un pequeño raspón junto al labio. Se acercó a mí con un botiquín en sus manos. Me senté en la cama al ver sus intenciones. Acercó un algodón con un poco de un líquido extraño que sacó de una botella…

**-Lo siento…- **susurró, tomé su mano y la acaricié

**-No es tu culpa, Lucy…- **contesté. Haciendo que sus ojos cafés se dirigieran hacia mí

**-Claro que lo es…- **me dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar

La abracé, estreché su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sin darle tiempo de hacer o decir nada

**-No lo es. No te haré preguntas, si quieres decirme algo, solo dilo- **sentencié, Lucy se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos

**-Sting fue mi novio, pero lo dejé casi un mes antes de venir a vivir aquí…- **me confesó, yo le prestaba especial atención **–Pero, él me seguía día y noche, iba a buscarme a mi casa y… **no pudo seguir explicando, porque siguió llorando

La abracé y ella correspondió. Dejé que llorara, ya que era algo necesario. Luego de un rato me miró, con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y su cara sonrojada…

**-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- **interrogó, yo ni siquiera dudé y asentí

Nos recostamos y esperé que Lucy se quedara dormida. Acaricié su cabello, mientras ella estaba relajada en los brazos de Morfeo. La arropé un poco, ya que se había destapado.

El sueño comenzó a atacarme a mí también. Abracé a Lucy, enterré mi cara en su cuello y me dormí.

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Desperté y me sentí un tanto atrapada. Miré hacia mi lado y distinguí una cabellera rosa. Volteé completamente y lo abracé. Me dormí de nuevo, abrazando a Natsu. Sentí un leve peso sobre mi cintura. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y vi a cierto gato azul acostado sobre mí. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, tomé mi móvil, miré la hora, y de la impresión me caí de la cama.

**-Na… ¡Natsu, despierta!- **grité, logrando que Natsu se sentara en la cama

Me sonrojé con furor al ver que estaba sin camisa, desvié mi vista hacia otro lado.

**-*bostezo* ¿qué pasa?- **preguntó sobándose un ojo

**-¡Son las dos de la tarde!- **grité alarmada, moviendo los brazos

**-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- **interrogó sin interés alguno

**-No pero…- ** dije

**-Entonces no te preocupes y duerme otro rato, aprovecha que hoy es sábado…- **dije mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo

**-Natsu…- **llamé, recibí un _mnph _como respuesta **–Hoy es lunes…- **saltó de la cama cono si de un resorte se tratara

Salió corriendo de la habitación y yo simplemente suspiré. Lo seguí tranquilamente y vi que buscaba desesperadamente algo

**-¡Lucy! ¿¡Viste el control remoto!?- **me preguntó, mientras desordenaba los cojines del sofá **-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya lo encontré! ¿¡Qué hora dices que es!?- **gritó, mientras apretaba el control con sus manos

**-Las dos veinte…- **le dije, miró el control con recelo y encendió la tele

_**-En la sección espectáculos, el últimamente mediático actor Natsu Dragneel fue sorprendido bailando el recientemente popular baile del coreano PSY, Gangnam Style, corre video por favor, Max- **_dijo la albina de cabello largo llamada Mirajane

Empezó el video y no pude evitar reír, mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Natsu se agarraba el estómago, riendo estrepitosamente

**-Ay… no puedo creer que me veía tan ridículo- **afirmó cuando el video terminó

Miramos el programa de Mirajane hasta que terminó, me sorprendió que no saliera nada sobre la pelea de ayer, eso me tranquilizó también.

Golpearon la puerta. Natsu fue a abrir y entraron Gray y Gajeel, cargando muchas bolsas.

**-Estas son las cosas que botaron ayer…- **dijeron enseñándonos las bolsas

**-Recogimos todo lo que encontramos- **dijo Gray, de verdad me había olvidado de las compras de ayer

**-Gracias chicos- **dijo Natsu, mirando a sus amigos

**-Oye, Llamita, ponte una camisa…- **observó Gray

**-Sí, no quiero que me tachen de exhibicionista- **dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona

Se fue a su habitación y me quedé a solas con Gray y Gajeel.

**-Tenemos mucho que contarte, Lucy- **dijo Gray, mirándome seriamente

Me senté en el sofá y esperé a que me dijeran algo. El ambiente era tenso.

**-Te trató de zorra durante mucho rato…- **dijo Gajeel, tronándose los dedos **–Agradécele a Natsu que nos dijo que no lo golpeáramos, Coneja- **agregó

**-Después se puso a llorar diciendo que te amaba. Lo llevamos al hospital, dijo que se iría a Inglaterra en el primer vuelo que encontrara- **dijo Gray, haciendo que un gran peso se me quitara de encima

Natsu llegó cambiado de ropa y se nos unió. Se fijó en mi rostro, ya que estaba sonriendo como estúpida.

**-Oigan… ¿Qué pasó?- **preguntó, viendo a Gray y a Gajeel

**-El tipo con cara de abeja se fue de vuelta a su casa- **dijo Gajeel con cara indiferente, Natsu se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar

**-¡Esto merece fiesta! ¿No?- **dijo Natsu mirándonos a los tres, negamos con la cabeza

**-No- **dijimos al unísono, haciendo que Natsu cayera abruptamente

**-Bien…- **susurró cansinamente

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño; la situación no ameritaba una fiesta, pero si merecía un largo y relajante baño.

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Miré a Gray y a Gajeel y esperé a que me dijeran lo que tenían que decirme

**-Nos dijo que te dijéramos que la cuidaras bien…- **dijo Gajeel, suspirando

**-¿Ya se fue?- **pregunté de forma seria, cosa que Gajeel y Gray notaron de inmediato

**-Debe estar en el aeropuerto ahora- **informó Gajeel, yo sonreí de forma ganadora

**-Entonces vayan y díganle que no se preocupe, que la cuidaré con mi vida- **dije, ellos simplemente asintieron con sus cabezas y se pusieron de pie

Salieron en completo silencio del departamento, yo sonreí aún más

_Nadie más hará llorar a mi Lucy_

_**~ Capitulo Siete ~ Mi Lucy ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_****_**Holas :D Me extrañaron?**

**Les traigo la conti, es un capi cortito para terminar el mini-arco del Fantasma del pasado :D**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**no tengo nada más que decirles, asi que les deseo mucha felicidad hasta que nos volvamos a leer, tomen mucha leche con chocolate hasta entonces ;)**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!_  
**


	9. Unicornio Salvaje

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia sin sentido es mía_

_**Advertencia: **En este capitulo habrá Gore explícito, se recomienda discreción  
_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Ocho ~ Unicornio Salvaje ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Terminé de cocinar el almuerzo y lo serví. Llamé a Natsu, que apareció en un santiamén.

**-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- **preguntó emocionado, yo sonreí

**-Lassagna- **respondí, dejando el plato frente a Natsu

Serví el mío y me senté con Natsu para almorzar. Conversamos de cada estupidez que se nos ocurrió, hasta que sonaron nuestros celulares con siniestra sincronía

**-Diga…- **dijimos al unísono **-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Hoy!?- **gritamos, botando las sillas **–Si, voy para allá- **dijimos mientras colgábamos

Nos miramos y salimos corriendo hacia nuestros respectivos cuartos. Salimos en perfecta sincronía. Corrimos al elevador, ignorando a todos los vecinos que nos veían extrañados. Sonó el pitito que indicaba que estábamos en el Lobby. Saludamos con la mano a Tomo-chan y salimos corriendo. Corrí con desesperación hasta llegar a Snow Fairy, la escuela donde se filmarían las primeras escenas del dorama llamado _Amor de Hadas. _

Me dirigí hacia Juvia y Levy, quienes eran mi maquillista y vestuarista respectivamente.

**-Wow… Siete minutos…- **dijeron ambas mirando sus celulares **–Sí que son rápidos….- **susurraron anonadadas, mientras apoyaba mis manos en las rodillas para respirar bocanadas de aire

Hace una semana, descubrí que Juvia era mi vestuarista personal, y que Levy era mi maquillista.

Juvia me llevó hacia un pequeño vestidor dentro de un camión gigante. Me puso una falda de cuadros de color gris, junto con una blusa de mangas cortas bajo un chaleco de color amarillo pastel con una insignia. Me dijo que me pusiera unas medias hasta el muslo de color blanco. Me puso ese listón rojo que en Japón se lleva por corbata y salimos.

Afuera, me encontré con Erza, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo, pero con una chaqueta roja.

**-Hola Lucy- **dijo dejando solo a la chica pelirrosa que la acompañaba (seguramente su vestuarista)

**-Hola Erza-san- **saludé haciendo una reverencia

**-Por favor, somos compañeras ahora, dime Erza- **dijo posando su mano en mi hombro, yo asentí con una sonrisa

Caminamos hacia el sector de maquillistas, donde me esperaba Levy. A Erza la esperaba una mujer de largo cabello negro con un cintillo blanco, bastante hermosa.

Me alejé de Erza y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Levy, quien me tomó de los hombros y me sentó en una silla.

Me sentí llena de polvos, lociones, pinceles, esponjas, taladros, un momento… ¿¡Taladros!?

**-¡Levy-chan! ¿¡Qué rayos es eso!?- **grité señalando acusadoramente aquél mini-taladro en las manos de Levy

**-Es para hacerte la manicure- **dijo simplemente, mientras tomaba mis manos y pasaba el taladro por ellas **-Qué asco de uñas tienes, ¿Y dices que eres una chica?- **dijo mientras terminaba de pasar ese famoso taladro en miniatura especial para las uñas

Gildarts-san apareció luego de un rato y nos secuestró a Erza y a mí.

Nos llevó hacia la entrada de la escuela y me dejó un poco más atrás, junto a él. Natsu apareció con rostro indiferente y rudo, al parecer ya estaba sumido en su personaje.

**-¡De acuerdo bastardos! ¡Amor de hadas, Escena Uno, Toma Uno! ¡ACCIÓN MALDITA SEA!- **gritó con las manos en alto

_**~ General POV ~**_

_Kyoya (Natsu) caminaba de forma desafiante hacia dentro del instituto, acompañado de una silenciosa y sumisa Momoiro (Erza). _

_En completo silencio, se dirigieron a aquél tablón con los nombres de cada estudiante, en el cual se mostraban los cursos en los que estarían el resto del año_

_**-Kyoya (**__Natsu__**), estamos juntos otra vez- **__dijo Momoiro (Erza) sonriente, Kyoya (Natsu) le restó importancia_

_Momoiro (Erza) suspiró, Kyoya (Natsu) jamás cambiaría. Caminaron hacia el salón que les correspondía. Momoiro (Erza) se sentó en uno de los bancos de atrás, junto a Kyoya (Natsu)._

_El día pasó tranquilo. Momoiro (Erza) y Kyoya (Natsu) volvieron a sus casas en silencio, incómodo silencio._

_Al otro día, se sentaron en los mismos pupitres del día anterior, mientras fingían prestar atención a la clase._

_**-Bien chicos…- **__habló el profesor de Artes (Reedus) __**–Hoy se integró una nueva alumna al curso, no pudo llegar a tiempo ayer, así que por favor trátenla bien- **__dijo mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a la puerta __**–Pasa, por favor- **__pidió el profesor_

_Una chica rubia, de ojos cafés, atravesó la puerta de forma tímida. Por orden del Profesor, la chica se puso de pie frente a toda la clase y…_

_**-Mi nombre es Lira Vinseiro (**__Lucy__**), vengo de Barcelona, por favor cuiden de mí- **__dijo haciendo una reverencia_

_Momoiro (Erza) miró a Kyoya (Natsu). Por un momento, solo un momento, le pareció ver una pizca de alegría en sus ojos_

_**-Bien, Lira (**__Lucy__**) Toma asiento junto a Omoi-kun (**__Natsu__**)- **__la chica rubia se dirigió a su asiento e hizo lo propio_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

**-¡CORTEN! ¡SE IMPRIME!- **el grito de Gildarts-san resonó en mis oídos de tal forma que empezaron a doler

Me puse de mie y miré a Natsu, que se balanceaba en la silla como un niño pequeño, hasta que se cayó. Me reí un poco por lo bajo y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie.

**-Gran comienzo, Lucy- **dijo una vez que estuvo frente a mí, sin soltar mi mano

**-Igualmente, Natsu- **respondí mirándolo a los ojos

**-Sabes, es tradición ir al cine después de la primera grabación… ¿Irías conmigo a ver una película?- **me preguntó un poco… ¿sonrojado?

**-Claro, vamos- **dije casi inmediatamente, Natsu sonrió

Erza se acercó a nosotros con mirada pícara

**-¿Piensan ir a algún lado?- **preguntó, yo miré a Natsu esperando que él respondiera

**-S… Sí, al cine- **dijo avergonzado, luego se vio entre la espada y la pared **-¿Quieresvenir?- **dijo rápida y cansinamente, como por obligación

Desde un poco más atrás, yo estaba haciéndole señas a Erza para que no aceptara por nada del mundo. Ella captó el mensaje justo cuando Natsu volteó a ver que pasaba, yo reaccioné rápido y fingí que estaba espantando a una mosca. Natsu volteó de nuevo hacia Erza

**-Lo siento Natsu, hoy tengo una cita con Jellal- **dijo para mi felicidad, le lancé un beso desde atrás

Me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa y esperé por un rato a Natsu. Llegó junto a mí y salimos de la escuela. Nos dirigimos al cine más cercano y revisamos la cartelera para ver que película veríamos.

Elegimos una de terror terrorífico al más puro estilo Japón. Nos sentamos en las butacas del sector central y luego de unos minutos comenzó el filme.

Comenzó una música escalofriante de fondo. Una chica detective caminaba sin rumbo por el hospital abandonado. Recientemente se habían encontrado muchos cuerpos tirados ahí, con el mismo método de asesinato, por lo cual era muy probable que hubiese un asesino serial. La chica entró a una habitación, no había nada, solo unas cuantas camisas de fuerza y una camilla de hospital blanca, las paredes estaban arañadas. La detective sintió un ruido al final del pasillo, por lo que fue a ver.

**-¡No vallas allí! ¿¡No ves que puede ser el asesino!?- **grité parándome de mi lugar de forma rápida, haciendo que medio cine me respondiera de mala gana un _shhh_

Me senté de nueva cuenta, mientras Natsu se reía.

La chica entró a la habitación 66, ya que sintió gemidos de dolor dentro de ella. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y vio a un tipo con barba comiéndose los intestinos crudos de una niña de unos nueve años.

Natsu y yo gritamos y nos abrazamos debido al miedo y a la incertidumbre.

La detective salió corriendo, pero el tipo de barba que obviamente era el asesino la salió persiguiendo. Llegó a una puerta al final de un pasillo sin salida e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. El asesino se le acercó y Natsu se puso de pie

**-¡No seas estúpida! ¡Lánzate por la ventana!- **gritó, haciendo que yo me comiera las uñas por la incertidumbre

La gente del cine comenzó a murmurar cosas como _"¿Ese no es Natsu Dragneel?" _cosa que me espantó. Natsu agarró mi mano y salimos corriendo del cine, siendo perseguidos por toda la gente que estaba en el cine.

Corrimos con desesperación hasta que nos vimos en un callejón sin salida. La gente gritaba cosas como _"¡Tómate una foto con nosotros!" _ó _"¿Esa no es Lucy Hearthphilia?"_

** -¿Cómo creen?- **dijo Natsu, sobándose la nuca **–Yo no soy Natsu Dragneel, soy Natsu Dragion, su doble oficial- **dijo nervioso

**-¿Entonces tú no eres Lucy Hearthphilia?- **me preguntaron, viéndome con desconfianza

**-A…Aye! Soy Lucy Ashley, también a doble oficial de Lucy Hearthphilia- **dije tartamudeando

**-¡Pruébenlo!- **gritó alguien, haciendo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa

Natsu me tomó por un hombro y me acercó a él. Poco a poco, nuestros rostros estuvieron muy cerca, cosa que hizo que mis mejillas se colorearan de un tono más escarlata de que el cabello de Erza.

**-Te amo…- **susurró Natsu, un susurro perfectamente audible para mí

Cerré mis ojos y sentí la presión de los labios de Natsu sobre los míos.

Con la inexperiencia que tenía, comencé a profundizar un poco nuestra unión abrazándome al cuello de Natsu. La gente no existía para mí en ese momento, solo éramos nosotros dos, unidos por una danza placentera llamada beso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos percatamos de que la gente se había ido. Miré hacia otro lado avergonzada, Natsu hizo lo mismo.

_Si bien ese no era mi primer beso, si era el primer beso que daba con amor, no por costumbre._

Natsu tomó mi mano en silencio y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, con desesperación, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

**-Lucy…- **dijo Natsu, mirándome a la cara **–L…Lo que dije, no fue una mentira- **su vista estaba fija en mis ojos, dándome la seguridad de que no estaba mintiendo

Me acerqué a él y le robé un corto pero sincero beso, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara y sonriera

**-¿Crees que si no sintiera lo mismo tu hubiese dejado besarme?- **pregunté sonrojada, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte **–Yo también te amo, Natsu- **confesé, él me miró extrañado por la franqueza de mis palabras

Tomó mi mano y caminamos animadamente hacia el departamento. Me sentía tan feliz que en ese momento…

_Sería capaz de mandar a la mierda todo y convertirme en un unicornio salvaje_

_**~ Capitulo Ocho ~ Unicornio Salvaje ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_****_**Yo~ Minna! como han estado? espero que bien! ANTES QUE NADA quería darles las gracias a todos por su apoyo :D me hacen muy feliz :D **

**A poco no se esperaban esto? cuando hago LongFics, no me gusta que terminen con la confesión, prefiero que la susodicha confesión esté a mediados del fic :D **

**bien, nada más que decirles :D espero que sean felices y beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta el próximo domigo**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!_  
**


	10. Omake Número Dos

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia retorcida es mía_

* * *

_**~ Omake Número Dos ~ ¡Programa de Entrevistas con Pulgaah-Chan! ~ ¿¡Dónde carajo se fue a meter la enana!? – Las ventajas de ser bajita ~**_

_**Pulgaah-Chan:**_¡Ciaossu Minna-san! ¡Sean todos cordialmente bienvenidos a un nuevo programa! ¡Los invitados de hoy serán… (Redoble de tambores) *el presupuesto de Pulgaah-chan no es suficiente para efectos de sonido reales* ¡Lucy, Juvia y Levy! ¡Un Aplauso para ellas!

_**Juvia: **_Juvia está muy agradecida porque Pulgaah-san la invitó a su programa *hace una reverencia*

_**Lucy: **_Gracias por invitarme de nuevo, Pulgaah-chan, lamento el destrozo del estudio la última vez *se sonroja y hace una reverencia*

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_Oigan, chicas, ¿dónde está Levy?

_Lucy y Juvia miran hacia el lado, buscando a Levy_

_**Lucy: **_¿dónde…?

_**Juvia: **_¿Cuándo…?

_Sintieron como el piso se movía, acompañados de un estruendoso sonido a lo lejos_

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_¿Qué carajo?

_**Lucy: **_Imposible

_**Juvia: **_No puede ser verdad lo que Juvia está viendo

_Aparece Natsu vestido de Frankenstein_

_**Natsu: **_¡DULCE O TRUCO!

_Detrás de Natsu aparecen Gajeel disfrazado de Zombie, Gray disfrazado de Vampiro (causando que Juvia se desmayara) y a otro montón de gente disfrazada_

_**Todos los disfrazados sin excepción alguna: **_¡DULCE O TRUCO!

_**Pulgaah-chan: **_¡Seguridad!

_Aparece seguridad y se lleva a todos menos a Natsu, Gajeel y a Gray_

_**Gajeel: **_Eh? ¿¡Dónde carajo se fue a meter la enana!? ¿¡No estaba contigo, coneja!? *toma de los hombros a Lucy y la zarandea*

_Natsu golpea a Gajeel por zarandear a Lucy_

_Gajeel golpea a Natsu por golpearlo_

_Lucy los golpea a ambos para que se detengan_

_**Meanwhile, con Levy**_

_**Levy: **_*golpea una puerta* ¡DULCE O TRUCO!

_Levy va vestida de Blanca Nieves_

_Una señora abre la puerta_

_**Señora: **_Ten tus dulces, pequeña

_**Levy: **_Gracias (Pensamiento Salvaje: Espero que las chicas no se preocupen por arrancarme a pedir dulces, aunque, bueno, tengo que aprovechar que soy pequeña y me dan dulces creyendo que soy una niña)

_**Meanwhile, en el estudio**_

_**Gajeel: **_¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ENANA!? *sin percatarse, destruye el estudio

_**Pulgaah-Chan: **_*a la cámara* Bien, querido público, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo del día de hoy, nos vemos en el próximo, ¡Bye Bye! *guiña el ojo*

_**~ Omake Número Dos ~ ¡Programa de Entrevistas con Pulgaah-Chan! ~ ¿¡Dónde carajo se fue a meter la enana!? – Las ventajas de ser bajita ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Wolas Minna-san~! Como están? espero que muy bien... **

**Ok, no es el capitulo que esperaban, pero quería hacer algo por Halloween para este fic :D en el próximo capitulo tambien estará ligado a Halloween (y a Slender :3), espero que les guste lo que tengo planeado :3 **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo omake :D creo que subiré uno de vez en cuando, para hacerlos reír :D añlkdñlaksd no serán tan frecuentes como los capitulos oficiales, pero estarán, y espero que sean varios xD**

**Ok, yo tengo que irme, sean felices hasta que nos leamos de nuevo el Domingo, beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta entonces :D**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan fuera~!_  
**


	11. ¡Maldito Slender!

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertence a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia retorcida es mía. El juego Slender le pertenece a sus respectivos desarrolladores, yo solo lo uso con el fin de hacer sufrir a los personajes._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Nueve ~ Maldito Natsu, Maldito Gray, ¡Maldito Slender! ¡Maldito Sea El Día en que se Creó Halloween! ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Natsu y yo entramos al departamento, aún tomados de la mano. Íbamos tarareando una canción llamada Eternal Fellows, una de las canciones más conocidas de Natsu.

Me soltó y corrió hacia su habitación; luego llegó con su _laptop _en sus manos.

**-¿Qué haces?- **pregunté al ver que tecleaba algo con suma rapidez

**-Es una sorpresa, cariño- **me sonrojé con furor al escuchar el tono seductor al llamarme _cariño_

Lo dejé que siguiera con su labor desconocida para mí, así que me dirigí a mi habitación.

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Observé de reojo como Lucy se iba a su habitación. Sonreí. Miré de nuevo la pantalla y leí lo que decía allí…

"_Descargar Gratis Slenderman"_

Dentro de un día –quizás horas, nos vinimos muy calmadamente a casa-, estaríamos a la fecha de 31 de octubre, sí, Halloween.

Hace una semana, más o menos, Gray me habló de este juego, dijo que daba mucho miedo. No le creí, hasta que me lo mostró. Realmente, ese juego es adictivo y asusta.

_Perfecto para una broma a tu futura novia en Halloween_

Era el plan perfecto. No había manera alguna de fallar. Gray haría todo el trabajo sucio. Yo solo tenía la importantísima misión de mostrarle el juego a Lucy.

**-¡Lucy! ¿¡Puedes venir por favor!?- **llamé, luego de un corto ratito apareció Lucy

**-¿Dime?- **dijo mi amada rubia apareciendo detrás de mí

**-Juguemos un juego- **le dije, me miró un tanto extrañada

**-¿Qué clase de juego?- **preguntó desafiante, haciéndome creer que sí jugaría dependiendo de que tipo de juego se tratara

**-Uno muy adictivo- **respondí mirando su expresión de reojo, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa traviesa con algún otro sentimiento que no pude identificar

**-Hecho- **dijo, mientras trepaba sobre el sillón y se sentaba a mi lado

Le expliqué como se jugaba Slender, y como era de esperarse de Lucy, comprendió en el momento. Le pasé unos audífonos para que solo ella escuchara la música siniestra del juego.

Jugó un rato de forma aleatoria hasta que encontró la primera nota, en el árbol que tiene una forma extraña, diferente del resto de los árboles que estaban en el bosque. La nota decía _"Help Me"_

Lucy siguió jugando sin miedo alguno hasta que encontró dos notas más. Entonces, debió de haber empezado a sonar los tambores.

**-¿Qué son esos tambores?- **preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, yo sonreí, eso solo quería decir que Slender ya la estaba persiguiendo

**-No lo sé, nunca lo he jugado- **le mentí, pero debía dejar que Slender se le apareciera

Siguió jugando, un poco nerviosa. Encontró dos notas más. Entró a la parte de los baños, y cuando se adentró a ver en una de las habitaciones, Slender estaba adentro, junto a la silla.

**-Kyaaa~!- **gritó, mientras tiraba la _laptop_ a volar y me abrazaba

Inevitablemente comencé a reír. Lucy me golpeó rencorosamente, haciendo que yo cayera del sillón

**-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Lo sabías!- **sentenció acusadoramente, mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice derecho

Hizo un puchero y se dirigió a su habitación. Terminé de reírme, apagué el ordenador y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Vi que mi cuarto era un completo desorden, así que ordené un poco para que fuera "habitable".

Me quité la ropa y me puse pijama –que constaba en un short viejo manchado con pintura rosa efecto de pintar la habitación de Lucy, y una vieja musculosa blanca en las mismas condiciones- y me recosté sobre la cama, sin taparme.

Miraba el techo y recordé la cara de susto que puso Lucy. Comencé a reír de forma automática. Solo quedaba un paso más, pero ese, es trabajo de Gray.

Escuché unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, como si la persona que golpeaba estuviese asustada.

**-¿Sí?- **dije, esperando que mi incógnito interlocutor respondiera

**-P… ¿Puedo pasar?- **la dulce voz de Lucy sonó a través de la puerta, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y me sonrojara un poco

**-S…Sí- **respondí, bastante nervioso

La rubia cruzó el umbral de la puerta vestida con un largo pantalón rosa bastante holgado y una polera de tirantes de color blanco con puntos rosa.

**-N…Natsu…- **dijo, sin mirarme **–Tengo miedo…- **agregó, yo sonreí

**-¿De que aparezca Slender?- **inquirí divertido, recibiendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza de Lucy **-¿Qué dijiste? No te oigo- **dije poniendo mi mano en mi oído, provocando que Lucy se sonrojara

**-¡Que sí! ¡Me da miedo que aparezca Slender!- **gritó, luego hizo un puchero

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y palpé a mi lado para que Lucy se sentara. Mi rubia futura novia caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó a mi lado. Me causó mucha ternura que no quisiera mirarme a la cara, estaba bastante sonrojada y hacía un puchero.

**-Traidor…- **susurró, manteniendo su puchero. Sonreí

**-Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?- **sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero quería molestarla un poco, pensemos en esto como una venganza por hacerme bailar _Gangnam Style _en frente de medio centro comercial

**-¡Por no decirme que me iba a salir esa cosa!- **me gritó, acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro

Miré sus ojos directamente, quedándome enteramente rendido ante ellos.

**-L…Lo siento- **dije, Lucy se sonrojó al por fin percatarse de nuestra cercanía y se alejó

Me miró de reojo, mientras yo la miraba de la misma forma.

Comencé a reír por el nerviosismo, haciendo que Lucy me mirara extrañada

**-¿Qué te pasa?- **me preguntó, yo solo la miré y volví a reír

**-E…Es solo que nos comportamos como verdaderos extraños- **dije, sosteniendo mi estómago con mis manos

Lucy pareció meditar mis palabras para después acompañar mi risa. Terminamos recostados, atravesando la cama

**-Hey, StelarWizard17- **la llamé, ella me miró con su vista dulce color chocolate **–Te amo- **le dije, sin rodeos

Lucy se sonrojó con furor, pero luego sonrió con ternura

**-Yo también te amo, Salamander234- **dijo, haciendo que yo sonriera

Nos quedamos mirando el techo en silencio durante un largo rato, un rato bastante agradable

**-Natsu… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?- **preguntó sonrojada, yo asentí de inmediato

Nos recostamos como correspondía y nos miramos el uno al otro. Lucy seguía sonrojada, provocando que yo también lo hiciera

Conversamos trivialidades hasta que nos quedamos dormidos

_**~ Al otro día ~ 31 de Octubre ~**_

Desperté y vi a Lucy incrustada en mi pecho. Sonreí. Iba a estrecharla contra mí, pero mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé rápidamente para ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Gray

"_Todo está listo, Natsu. Solo tienes que llevarla al lugar acordado y estaremos allí_

_PD: ¡SI LLEGAS TARDE JURO QUE TE MATO!"_

Desperté a Lucy. Me costó. Una vez que despertó, me dirigí a hacer el desayuno, con mucho cuidado de no destrozar nada.

Desayunamos amenamente, conversando cosas sin importancia. Lavamos los trastes luego de terminar y Lucy se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí el clóset. Divisé el vestido de la talla de Lucy en mi armario y sonreí con malicia.

El plan era simple, tenía que llevar a Wendy y a Romeo a pedir dulces por ahí. Nuestro último destino sería la casa de la tía Porlyusica, que está un poco más apartada de la ciudad

_Justamente en un bosque_

Vigilé atentamente el pasillo para cerciorarme de que Lucy no saldría pronto del baño. Escuché el leve tarareo de Lucy en la ducha y el sonido del agua al caer, punto a mi favor.

Tomé el vestido –un disfraz de Alicia- y lo dejé sobre su cama, junto con una nota que decía _"No Olvides que Hoy es el Día del No-Cumpleaños – Sombrerero Loco". _

Volví a mi habitación de forma rápida y miré los otros dos trajes en mi clóset. Uno era del Sombrerero Loco, ese era de mi talla. También había uno más pequeño, que era del Conejo Blanco, ese era para Romeo. Wendy llevaría el disfraz del Gato de Cheshire, pero ese ya estaba en su casa.

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Entré a mi habitación cubierta solamente por una toalla y me extrañó ver un vestido perfectamente colocado sobre la cama. Me acerqué a él y vi que era un disfraz de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, además, vi que sobre el delantal del vestido había una nota. Me llamó la atención, así que la tomé entre mis manos y la leí en voz alta

**-No olvides que hoy es el día del No-Cumpleaños… ¿Sombrerero Loco?- **sonreí al percatarme de que se trataba de un mensaje de Natsu.

El día transcurrió tranquilo hasta eso de las cinco y media. Tocaron la puerta y Natsu fue a abrir, ya que estábamos viendo televisión.

Un proyectil de color azul mandó a volar a Natsu, luego los siguió algo que identifiqué como una bolsa de basura.

_**-¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo he visto?- **_pensé, luego vi como Wendy se ponía de pie junto a Natsu

**-Buenas Tardes, Lucy-san- **dijo la pequeña, haciendo una reverencia hacia mí

**-Igualmente, Wendy- **respondí, imitando su gesto

La pequeña tomó la bolsa de basura que los había seguido en su vuelo hacia el ventanal y me susurró al oído si podía ayudarla a cambiarse. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, pero antes, Natsu me detuvo, me robó un beso y salió del apartamento con dos bolsas de basura gigantes.

Llegué sonrojada a mi habitación, donde me esperaba Wendy. Me miró y apartó la mirada, ocultando su risa.

La ayudé a ponerse su traje que resultó ser del gato de Cheshire. Luego, me puse el vestido que el "Sombrerero Loco" me dejó.

Salí del departamento acompañada de Wendy –que llevaba una calabaza en sus manos- y caminamos tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al departamento de al lado, donde escuchamos los gritos de Natsu y de Romeo.

Ambos salieron del apartamento de Macao, disfrazados con la misma temática de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Salimos a pedir dulces con Romeo y Wendy. Recorrimos todo Magnolia, hasta que llegamos a una parte más apartada, a eso de as nueve de la noche.

Era un bosque, bastante frondoso, oscuro y siniestro. Instintivamente me abracé al brazo de Natsu, cosa que no pareció molestarle. Caminamos, adentrándonos por un sendero en medio de aquel frondoso bosquejo. Llegamos a una parte en donde estábamos rodeados de árboles. No sabíamos a donde ir.

Sentimos unos ruidos por los alrededores

**-Quédense aquí, voy a investigar- **dijo Natsu, despojándome de su brazo que me hacía sentir segura

Tomé la mano de Wendy y la de Romeo, para que no nos perdiéramos

**-Lucy-nee, ¿qué está pasando?- **preguntó Romeo, mirando preocupado hacia los alrededores

**-No lo sé Romeo, no lo sé- **le respondí preocupada, mirando hacia cualquier lugar, rogando porque Natsu apareciera

Mi vista se quedó fija en un árbol, donde distinguí un hombre alto, delgado, de traje… y sin cara.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaa~!- **gritamos los tres, mientras que yo apretaba más las manos de Wendy y Romeo.

Sentí un ruido tras nosotros. Volteé rápidamente y vi a Natsu llegar con un conejo en sus brazos.

**-Mira, solo era un conejito- **dijo con el roedor entre sus brazos, observó mi rostro detenidamente **-¿Qué pasa, Lu?- **dijo acercándose a mí

_Pero no lo estaba mirando a él, estaba mirando a Slender, que estaba justo detrás de él_

**-D…De…Dede…¡Detrás de ti!- **grité, mientras soltaba las manos de Wendy y Romeo y cubría mis ojos

Miré entre mis dedos y vi que Natsu se volteaba lentamente. Cuando Salamander estuvo completamente de espaldas a mí, Slender comenzó a reír.

**-Lo…Lo siento Lucy- **dijo el larguirucho, haciendo que yo me quedara mirando sin entender

Slender se quitó la máscara y descubrí una cabellera negri-azul en puntas, cosa que me enojó bastante

**-Gray…- **susurré enojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los otros tres **-¿Te crees muy chistoso, verdad?- **Gray me miró asustado

Corrió hacia Natsu y lo golpeó

**-¡Fue idea de la llamita! ¡Yo solo me presté para ser Slender!- **sentenció el manager de Natsu –ahora también mi manager- cosa que me encolerizó aún más

Quería golpearlos a ambos, pero sus miradas aterradas no iban directamente hacia mí. Me volteé para ver que era lo que estaban mirando con tanto temor, y cuando lo vi corrí hacia Natsu para que me protegiera.

_¡Era Slender! ¡Era el maldito Slender!_

Gray tomó a Romeo y a Wendy en sus brazos, mientras que Natsu hizo lo mismo conmigo. Corrimos –mejor dicho, corrieron- hasta que encontramos una casa bastante grande en el bosque, desde un lugar donde se divisaba la ciudad.

**-E…Eso no fue una broma de ustedes, ¿verdad?- **preguntó Romeo, haciendo que Gray y Natsu asintieran asustados

_Sin duda, ¡maldito sea el día en que se creo Halloween!_

_**~ Capitulo Nueve ~Maldito Natsu, Maldito Gray, ¡Maldito Slender! ¡Maldito Sea El Día en que se Creó Halloween! ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Nueve punto Uno ~ El Segundo Slender ~**_

_**~ Erza POV ~**_

Miré por enésima vez a mi novio, Jellal, que llevaba un disfraz de ese estúpido juego llamado Slender.

**-¿De verdad te gusta tanto ese juego, Jellal?- **le pregunté, haciendo que me mirara un tanto estupefacto –creo, la máscara no me dejaba ver su cara-

**-¿Te atreves a preguntar, Erza? Llevas puesta una armadura- **me dijo, yo sonreí

**-Los caballeros son el orgullo de mi familia- **dije orgullosa

Nos adentramos al bosque a hacer _cosas de adultos _cuando de pronto vimos a Lucy regañando a Gray y a Natsu

Miré a mi lado y descubrí que Jellal no estaba. Volví mi vista hacia Lucy y vi la cara de espanto de Gray y Natsu –y esos dos niños que no tengo idea de quienes puedan ser- que estaban mirando a Jellal, que se encontraba a las espaldas de Lucy.

_Golpeé mi frente con mi mano, a Jellal jamás se le quitará esa manía de andar asustando a la gente_

_**~ Capitulo Nueve punto Uno ~ El Segundo Slender ~ **_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

_****_**Wolas :D Cómo Están? Espero que bien :B**

**Les dije en el Omake que este capitulo estaría ligado a Halloween y a Slender xD espero que les haya gustado :3**

**en fin, no tengo nada más que decirles, salvo que hoy actualicé un poco tarde porque este capitulo es más largo, ya iba un tiempo en que no les traía uno más largito :3**

**Ok, no tengo nada más que decirles, solo coman mucho helado de chocolate (en Chile ya está haciendo un calor infernal D: ¡Detesto el Calor!) Hasta la próxima**

**Bye Bye~!**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!_  
**


	12. Disculpas :3

**Hola Minna :D **

**Bien, lamento informarles que esta semana NO habrá capítulo nuevo, puesto que estoy trabajando en los nuevos capitulos de las historias que llevan siglos sin actualizar xD espero que comprendan :3**

**En fin, la próxima semana sí habrá capitulo, espero que sea larguito como el de Halloween xD aprovecharé de agradecerles ahora, vale?**

_**Fullbuster Ellie Dragneel:**_De verdad, wow, tengo familia en Linares, tal vez nos veamos un día :D

**_Majo Dragneel:_**Lo sé, Jellal es una mala persona ÒwÓ alskjdalksd que bien que te haya gustado :D

**_Tsuki Kuroi:_**Yo también imaginé las caras de todos xD y si, Jellal es malo xD Erza se consiguió un novio con el fetiche de asustar xD Gracias por Leer :3

_**RomiOtaku:**_jajaja te recomiendo mucho que juegues Slenderman :3 es adictivo xD de verdad es muy adictivo xD

_**Lucy DMonkey:**_Gracias por leer :3 y en serio en España hace frío? wow, vaya diferencia :D

**_SoulEaterEvanz:_**jajaja SOMOS DOS QUE AMAMOS A SLENDER :D

_**PoliFullbuster: **_Jellal is evil xD Tienes razón, se llevaron ese susto por intentar asustar a Lucy xD Creo que eso se llama Karma xD

**_Anika Dragneel:_**ES UNA MUY BUENA IDEA, JUEGA SLENDER :D Gracias, realmente se aprecia tu opinión :3 Nyan~ :D Y claro que continuaré... la próxima semana :P

_** .x:**_Slender es un juego genialoso xD Gracias por leer :D

**_Fanatico Z:_******Sip, a hacer cosas de adultos xD Creo que Erza y Jellal son más maduros, por lo que pueden hacer esas cosas xD

**_Doncella Scarlet.9:_**Claro que continuaré! :D

**_NAZHO45:_**JAAKJAKAS DULCES PARA TODOS! Y Gracias por la opinión, en serio se agradece :D

**_SoreEucliffe:_**Que bien que el capitulo haya superado tus espectativas :3 a poco pensabas que solo iban a Jugar Slender todo el capitulo? xD Gracias Por Leer :3

**_Soniker1498:_**Pronto habrán escenas muy muy cercanas de Natsu y Lucy :D

**Bien~ quiero contarles la razón por la cual nació el capitulo relacionado con Slender,** _Infinity Infinitum _**ya la sabe xD**

**Verán, hace como un mes, un compañero de clases llevó su laptop al liceo. En mi escuela, los tenemos un lapso de 2 horas para salir a almorzar, pero nosotros lo malgastamos jugando Slender.**

**Uno de mis amigos es muy alto, y lo disfrazaron de Slender cuando yo estaba jugando. Hubo un momento en el que el hambre me ganó, así que quise bajar al kiosko del liceo, pero cuando salí de la sala, mi amigo alto estaba disfrazado de Slender afuera. **

**Los muy tarados me grabaron, pero me encargé -a punta de golpes- de que borraran el susodicho video xD ahora está guardado en mi celular, seguro de que salga a la luz muajajajaja xD**

**En fin, mejor dejo de aburrirlos y me marcho :D espero que estén bien :D**

**Coman mucho helado de chocolate en mi ausencia (y, bueno, si estás en u lugar donde ya hace fría, entonces bebe mucho chocolate caliente en mi ausencia :D)**

**Bye Bye~**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! Nyan!_**


	13. Juego de Cumpleaños

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía. Este Fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, con el único afán de hacer reír :D_

_**Advertencia: **Lucy Heartphilia está de cumpleaños el día 1 de Julio, pero cambiaré esa fecha para la fluidez de esta historia_

_**Dedicatoria: **Este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga Karu, que mañana cumple años.  
_

* * *

**_~ Capitulo Diez ~ Juego de Cumpleaños ~_**

**_~ Lucy POV ~_**

_Querido Diario:_

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la susodicha broma de Slender en Halloween. Me encuentro en medio de mi habitación, escribiendo después de mucho tiempo de haberlo dejado, gracias al trabajo._

_Después de tantas risas, juegos, gatos mojados con yogurt y querer convertirme en un unicornio salvaje, había olvidado completamente que mañana, 15 de noviembre, estaré de cumpleaños. Mañana tendré la edad legal para hacer y decir todo lo que se me pegue la regalada gana. _

_Me encuentro un poco nerviosa. El primer capitulo de "Amor de Hadas" ya está completamente filmado, y justamente mañana sabremos si está o no calificado para salir al aire. De no ser así, tendremos que grabarlo todo de nuevo, cosa que no me agrada bastante_

Cerré el diario de vida antes de que me diera un ataque de epilepsia por el nerviosismo. No sé si estar feliz por mi pronto cumpleaños, o nerviosa por la respuesta del "Consejo Mágico", como llama Gildarts-san a nuestros jefes.

Miré el reloj digital sobre mi escritorio y vi que ya eran las once de la noche. Salí de mi habitación para ver que era de la vida en el departamento, y casi me fui de espaldas al descubrir que Natsu no estaba.

**-¿Natsu?- **pregunté mientras golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, aunque no sentía ruidos estrafalarios en ella

Comencé a sospechar, ya que tampoco se sentían los usuales gritos de Romeo y Macao.

Miré hacia el living y descubrí que no estaba la tenue luz de las pequeñas lamparitas que alumbraban siempre la sala. Me dirigí hacia allá -palpando las paredes- y vi que encima de la mesa de centro había un sobre blanco con suaves detalles de llamas.

De pura curiosidad me acerqué, y vi que en el sobre ponía _Para la señorita Lucy Heartphilia, Presente._

Al saber que el sobre era para mí, lo tomé con curiosidad. Lo abrí de forma rápida y distinguí la caligrafía de Natsu. Lo leí con curiosidad

_Hola Lu! Soy yo, Natsu :D _

_Mira, seré sincero. Mañana es tu cumpleaños, y te hemos planeado un juego :) _

_Si quieres saber más, ve a la cocina_

_PD: Te Amo :3_

Reí un poco por lo bajo al terminar de leer -también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el _Te Amo-_. Hice caso de lo que ponía la carta y me dirigí a la cocina. Aún en la oscuridad, distinguí otro sobre pegado en la puerta del refrigerador. Prendí la luz y me dirigí a sacar el sobre de el lugar en el que reposaba. Esta vez, el sobre era de color azul con un pequeño patrón de copos de nieve.

_¿Qué hay, Lucy? Gray al habla, aunque, bueno, estoy escribiendo xD_

_Bien, verás, aunque llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, ya eres parte importante de mi vida, rápidamente te convertiste en algo parecido a mi hermana menor. Gracias por eso, de verdad gracias_

_Bien, no me dejan escribir más, así que si quieres leer lo próximo ve a la habitación de Natsu_

_PD: Te queremos :3_

Sonreí al leer la sinceridad que había tenido Gray en sus palabras. Hice caso y me encaminé a la habitación de Natsu. Abrí la puerta con algo de vergüenza y entré. Junto a la cama había un maniquí que tenía un hermoso vestido de color blanco. Era sencillo, strappless con una cinta bajo el pecho.

Me acerqué a él para palparlo mejor y distinguí que sobre la cama de Natsu había otra carta. Este sobre era negro, con letras blancas

_Hey, Coneja_

_Los chicos me dijeron que te escribiera algo ya que va a ser tu cumpleaños._

_Sinceramente, no se me ocurre nada, bueno sí, solo una cosa_

_Gracias por Cuidar de la enana_

_Si quieres leer la próxima, ve a la cocina y revisa en la despensa, sobre el horno, la tercera puerta a la derecha _

_PD: El vestido es tuyo, es un regalo mío y de la enana. Póntelo antes de seguir el juego_

No pude evitar que una sonora carcajada saliera de mis labios al terminar de leer la carta de Gajeel. Hice caso y me cambié la ropa que llevaba por el vestido que él y Levy-chan me habían regalado. Me quedaba a la perfección. Ahora, seguí con el juego que habían preparado con tanto esmero. Me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo y abrí la tercera puerta a la derecha de la que estaba sobre el horno. El cubículo estaba vacío, exceptuando la nota que estaba pegada en el fondo de él. La nota ponía una flecha hacia la izquierda. Abrí la gaveta de la izquierda y descubrí que había otra nota con las mismas características que la anterior. Abrí la próxima gaveta para encontrar la misma nota de nuevo. Abrí la gaveta a la izquierda y esta vez tenía una nota con una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba. Como pude, subí sobre el mueble y vi otro sobre, esta vez era de color blanco con detalles de lo que parecían ser olas.

_Buenas, Lucy_

_Juvia quería decirte que siempre estará contigo, aunque Lucy conozca a Juvia desde hace poco_

_Juvia está muy feliz por Lucy, que pronto cumplirá años_

_Si Lucy quiere leer la próxima carta, irá a su baño_

_PD: Gray-sama manda saludos_

Sonreí al leer la carta de Juvia. Me encaminé hacia mi baño y prendí la luz. El próximo sobre estaba pegado en el espejo. Lo tomé entre mis manos y observé su diseño de letras.

_¡Hola, Lu-chan!_

_Soy yo, Levy :D Bien, no tengo mucho por decirte, solo que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños_

_Y que tengas en cuenta que siempre podrás contar conmigo, para lo que sea_

_¡ATENCIÓN! Si ya son más de las doce, puedes continuar, sino deja de leer_

Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono y me percaté de que eran más de las doce de la noche, por tanto ya era 15 de noviembre. Me dispuse a leer de nueva cuenta la carta, pero no tenía nada más escrito. Revisé el sobre y vi otra esquela dentro de él. La saqué y comencé a leerla

_Bien, si seguiste leyendo es porque son más de las doce, ¿verdad, Lu-chan?_

_La próxima carta esté en el elevador, debes bajar al lobby_

_PD: Te amo amiga :3_

Extrañada, me dirigí hacia el elevador. Antes de poder ingresar a él, vi otro sobre en la puerta. Lo observé detalladamente y noté el diseño de espadas que tenía en él. Lo abrí con curiosidad, ya que a simple vista no me daba una idea de quien podría ser el remitente

_Hola, Lucy, soy Erza_

_Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, ya debe ser oficialmente 15 de noviembre, ¿no?_

_Bien, se que nos conocemos poco, pero realmente eres una gran amiga (sin mencionar que fuiste la única que comprendió el fetiche de Jellal por asustar a la gente, te pido perdón por eso otra vez)_

_Bien, en vista de que no me dejan escribir en paz, solo puedo decirte que te deseo mucho éxito en este nuevo año de vida_

_La próxima carta está en el jardín del edificio_

_PD: Camina con cuidado_

Sonreí al ver la nota de Erza. La tomé y fui a dejarla dentro del departamento. Luego, me dirigí de nueva cuenta al ascensor. Bajé al lobby y caminé hacia el jardín. Habían notas que me indicaban el camino. Las seguí hasta que llegué hacia el sector de la piscina, que estaba alumbrada de forma tenue, muy... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿romántica?

Junto a la orilla de la piscina, había una mesa pequeña con un sobre encima de ella. Lo tomé con curiosidad y vi que no tenía diseño alguno. Lo abrí y descubrí quien era el remitente en un instante

_Querida Lucy: _

_Sé que soy un poco torpe, que puedo hacer cualquier tipo de desastre en tan solo segundos. Puedo ser muy cabeza dura, un idiota sin sentido que no sabe hacer nada más que gritar, pero, si hay algo que puedo hacer por el momento, es cuidarte._

_Muchos -y muchas- dirán que me enamoré de ti solo por tu físico, pero la verdad es que desde que hablábamos por chat, yo ya sentía algo por ti. ¿Sabes? A veces yo mismo me confundo con lo que siento, no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas, por lo que puede que algún día llegue a herirte sin quererlo. Aunque, también puedo cuidarte, hacerte saber todos los días cuán hermosa eres, siempre podría decirte lo hermosa que es tu sonrisa, o el tono de tu piel._

_Pero, hay algo que me pasa, y es que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de herirte, tengo miedo de que no me ames como yo te amo, tengo miedo... tengo miedo de perderte_

_Aún así, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, **¿Quieres ser mi novia, y probablemente pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?**_

Desesperadamente busqué a Natsu con mi mirada. Volteé solo para encontrarlo vestido de traje, con un ramo de hermosas flores, arrodillado frente a mí

**-¿Qué dices?- **dijo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas

**-Te digo que puedes ser un tonto, un cabeza hueca o un idiota sin sentido que solo sabe gritar, pero eres MI cabeza hueca. Te digo que para mí también es confuso. Muchas y muchos dirán que estoy contigo solo porque eres una estrella, pero desde que comenzamos a hablar por chat yo ME ENAMORÉ de tí. Te digo que comparto tus miedos, y que también podría cuidarte, porque eres mi cabeza hueca, el hombre del que me enamoré- **dije, mientras Natsu se ponía de pie. Me acerqué un poco a él tomando las flores que me entregaba **-Y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos- **dije

Natsu me tomó de los hombros y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios. La sensación de calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando me percaté de la cantidad de serpentinas y trompetas que estaban cerca de nosotros. Los gritos de Gray se hicieron presentes, acompañados de los chillidos emocionados de Juvia y Levy. Los gruñidos de Gajeel también se escucharon. Erza asentía orgullosamente. Natsu me tomó por la cinturay caminamos hacia ellos.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, Lu- **dijo Natsu en mi oído, antes de llegar a los chicos

**-Gracias, Natsu- **susurré, para que fuera audible solo por mi novio

_Vine a vivir a Japón por que perdí a mi familia_

_Pero jamás pensé que aquí iba a encontrar otra que me quisiera de la misma manera con la que me quería mi difunta madre_

_****__~ Capitulo Diez ~ Juego de Cumpleaños ~ Fin ~_

_****__~ Continuará ~ _

* * *

**Hola minna! que tal están? **

**Si, sé que no me esperaban tan pronto, pero necesitaba actualizar ahora ya este Domingo tampoco habrá capitulo, tengo un compromiso familiar al que no puedo faltar. Espero que me perdonen -y que eles haya gustado el capitulo :D-**

**Se los traje hoy para evitar que la señorita inspiración me abandonara xD bien, fuera de eso, les agradezco su comprensión por no haber publicado el capitulo el Domingo pasado (**_Infinity Infinitum, **si estás leyendo esto, si te nombre)**_

**Bien, los voy dejando que sigan con sus hermosas vidas :D sean felices y, ya saben, beban mucha leche de chocolate en mi ausencia :D**

**Bye Bye :D**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


	14. Estreno & Apendicitis

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

_**Dedicatoria: **¡Este capitulo está completamente dedicado a **Inifinity Infinitum**! :3 ¡Espero que te guste y te dejes de joder! xDD Gracias por el apoyo :3_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Once ~ Estreno & Apendicitis ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Caminaba por la televisora de un lado a otro. Estaba esperando que el "Consejo Mágico" nos diera su opinión sobre _Amor de Hadas, _cuyos diez capítulos ya estaban completamente grabados. Levy y Juvia me miraban, sin saber que hacer.

Estaba muy nerviosa, mi estómago dolía mucho, aunque bueno, ese dolor estomacal venía desde antier, pero lo había ignorado ya que no era tan exasperante como ahora. Traté de disimularlo durante las cuatro horas que llevábamos en la televisora.

Cuando el dolor ya fue demasiado insoportable, me fui a sentar junto a Natsu, quién –a juzgar porque estaba muy quieto- estaba igual o más nervioso que yo. Me miró de forma interrogante y me obligó a girar la cabeza hacia él

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó al ver mi rostro, que ya debía estar casi deformado por el dolor que sentía

**-Me duele un poco el estómago, no es nada- **le dije, pero un sonoro quejido salió de mis labios

Natsu se puso de pie frente a mí y palpó mi frente de forma preocupada. Al no estar conforme, apoyó su frente sobre la mía

**-Tienes fiebre…- **me dijo, haciendo que Levy y Juvia se pusieran inmediatamente de pie

Levy dirigió su mano hacia mi rostro y puso su otra extremidad sobre su propia frente. Le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a Juvia, haciendo que la susodicha imitara el gesto decidida. La peliazul se dirigió hacia Gajeel, que mantenía especial atención en nosotros, pero sin acercarse.

Juvia regresó hacia nosotros con una especie de llavero entre sus blancas manos.

**-Juvia conducirá- **dijo la peliazul, acercándose a nosotros

Natsu y Levy me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, pero luego mis piernas se doblaron y caí de rodillas al piso.

**-¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué pasa!?- **preguntó Natsu, preocupado, mientras se agachaba para igualar mi altura

_Y recién en ese momento descubrí que estaba llorando_

**-D…Duele- **dije, sobándome el estómago

Natsu me tomó en sus brazos y salimos corriendo al estacionamiento. Juvia y Levy se fueron adelante, mientras que Natsu iba con mi persona atrás.

Comencé a perder la conciencia poco a poco, y lo último que escuché fue un grito de Natsu

**-¡Juvia! ¡Lucy se está durmiendo!- **gritó, y perdí del todo la conciencia

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Golpeaba levemente –por indicación de Juvia- las mejillas de Lucy. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Llegamos al hospital más cercano. Tomé a Lucy entre mis brazos y corrimos al sector de urgencias. Al ver el estado de Lucy, fue atendida de inmediato. La ingresaron a un pequeño lugar, donde un doctor y Levy entraron con ella.

Luego de un rato, Levy salió un poco espantada, acompañada del doctor.

**-La señorita tiene apendicitis, habrá que operarla- **me informó, cosa por la cual me preocupé

Nos dirigimos a la sala de espera de pabellón, y luego de un rato llegó una enfermera que estaba empujando la camilla en la que se encontraba Lucy.

**-N…Natsu…- **susurró, yo me acerqué a su camilla **–T…Tengo miedo…- **me confesó, yo solo le pude sonreír

**-Tranquila, Lu, todo saldrá bien- **le dije, en un vano intento por calmarla

Me acerqué a su frente y deposité un pequeño beso sobre ella, como una forma de tranquilizarla.

La enfermera comenzó a empujar de nuevo la camilla de Lucy hacia dentro del pabellón.

Levy, Juvia y yo nos quedamos en completo silencio durante más de dos horas. El doctor salió del pabellón mientras se quitaba su mascarilla.

**-La operación fue todo un éxito- **dijo con una sonrisa, tranquilizándonos a Juvia, Levy y a mí

La misma enfermera que había ingresado a Lucy al pabellón, salía con ella, empujando la camilla. La llevaron al post-operatorio en el servicio de Cirugía. Hice que Levy y Juvia regresaran a sus casas y me quedé con mi novia.

Me apoyé en la orilla de la cama, y poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormido, hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono me interrumpió. Miré la pantallita –bueno, pantallota- y vi que era un mensaje de Gray.

_La reunión terminó. ¡Les encantó! ¡Amor de Hadas sale al aire mañana mismo, a las tres de la tarde!_

_PD: Espero que Lucy esté bien_

Sonreí. Por poco salté de la silla en la que estaba sentado, pero no lo hice por que estaba en el hospital.

Volví a mi posición anterior y me dormí.

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Desperté. Miré hacia mi lado y no había nada. Me senté en la cama, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el estómago. Levanté un poco la polera del pijama blanco y áspero que llevaba puesto y descubrí que tenía un parche.

Sentí algo de peso sobre mi pierna. Miré hacia el lugar donde se ubicaba dicho peso y descubrí una cabellera rosa bastante llamativa.

**-Natsu- **hablé, Natsu despertó casi inmediatamente –cosa rara en él-

**-¡Buenos días, Lucy!- **dijo animadamente, ignorando completamente que estábamos en un hospital

**-Buenos días- **le dije, sonriendo

Natsu miró la pantalla de su teléfono y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo de su silla

**-¡Lucy! ¡Amor de Hadas fue aceptado por el "Consejo Mágico"! ¡Sale al aire hoy mismo!- **me dijo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente

Salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió junto a una enfermera. La enfermera cargaba un control remoto, que intuí que era para la televisión que se encontraba en la habitación.

**-Empezará después del programa de Mirajane- **me dijo, justo cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación

Miramos el programa de Mirajane con sumo interés, ya que hablaba sobre el Dorama. Una música sumamente _rosa_ sonó como fondo, y en la pantalla apareció un título, Amor de Hadas.

_***Amor de Hadas***_

_Kyoya (Natsu) caminaba de forma desafiante hacia dentro del instituto, acompañado de una silenciosa y sumisa Momoiro (Erza)._

_En completo silencio, se dirigieron a aquél tablón con los nombres de cada estudiante, en el cual se mostraban los cursos en los que estarían el resto del año_

_**-Kyoya (**__Natsu__**), estamos juntos otra vez-**__dijo Momoiro (Erza) sonriente, Kyoya (Natsu) le restó importancia_

_Momoiro (Erza) suspiró, Kyoya (Natsu) jamás cambiaría. Caminaron hacia el salón que les correspondía. Momoiro (Erza) se sentó en uno de los bancos de atrás, junto a Kyoya (Natsu)._

_El día pasó tranquilo. Momoiro (Erza) y Kyoya (Natsu) volvieron a sus casas en silencio, incómodo silencio._

_Al otro día, se sentaron en los mismos pupitres del día anterior, mientras fingían prestar atención a la clase._

_**-Bien chicos…-**__habló el profesor de Artes (Reedus)__**–Hoy se integró una nueva alumna al curso, no pudo llegar a tiempo ayer, así que por favor trátenla bien-**__dijo mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a la puerta__**–Pasa, por favor-**__pidió el profesor_

_Una chica rubia, de ojos cafés, atravesó la puerta de forma tímida. Por orden del Profesor, la chica se puso de pie frente a toda la clase y…_

_**-Mi nombre es Lira Vinseiro (**__Lucy Hearthphilia__**), vengo de Barcelona, por favor cuiden de mí-**__dijo haciendo una reverencia_

_Momoiro (Erza) miró a Kyoya (Natsu). Por un momento, solo un momento, le pareció ver una pizca de alegría en sus ojos_

_**-Bien, Lira (**__Lucy__**) Toma asiento junto a Omoi-kun (**__Dragneel__**)-**__la chica rubia se dirigió a su asiento e hizo lo propio._

_Lira (Lucy) miró hacia todos lados. Por suerte no tenía problemas con el idioma._

_Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente. Kyoya (Natsu) se dedicó a observar a Lira (Lucy) durante toda la mañana, descubriendo que la chica extranjera tenía un buen sentido de la responsabilidad para con el estudio, además, tenía por costumbre –al parecer- el hecho de no parpadear cuando estaba prestando atención._

_El timbre sonó, indicando que el primer período de clases había terminado. Unas pocas chicas que estaban en el salón se acercaron a Lira (Lucy) para conversar, impidiéndole la vista a Kyoya (Natsu)._

_**-¿Cómo es la vida en Barcelona?- **__preguntó una muchacha, provocando que Kyoya (Natsu) pusiera especial atención_

_**-Bueno, yo vivía en un sitio muy tranquilo, pero era bastante aburrido- **__dijo Lira (Lucy), provocando un bufido por parte de Kyoya (Natsu), que no pasó para nada desapercibido para la rubia __**–Además, iba en una escuela para chicas estiradas, era bastante extraño- **__agregó Lira (Lucy), sonriendo_

_**-Rubia tonta- **__murmuró Kyoya (Natsu), siendo escuchado por Lira (Lucy)_

_La rubia se puso de pie, para luego acercarse al pupitre de Kyoya (Natsu). Lira (Lucy) apoyó sus dos manos en el espacio que quedaba junto a los pies del pelirrosa, quien los había subido para estar más cómodo._

_**-¿Tienes algún problema, Omoi-kun?- **__preguntó Lira (Lucy) provocando que Kyoya (Natsu) la mirara extrañado, y que las chicas con las que estaba conversando la observaran más que asustadas_

_**-Me caes mal- **__dijo Kyoya (Natsu) de forma simple y directa, pero le impresionó que Lira (Lucy) ni se inmutara_

_**-¿Acaso me conoces, imbécil?- **__preguntó la rubia, quien sonrió de forma triunfadora al ver que Kyoya (Natsu) abría sus ojos con notable enojo_

_**-No parpadeas cuando pones atención, rata de biblioteca- **__sentenció Omoi (Dragneel), poniéndose de pie desafiantemente_

_**-Respiras entre cortado cuando observas a la gente- **__dijo Vinseiro (Hearthphilia), mirando a Kyoya (Natsu) de forma triunfadora. Observó satisfecha la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de Kyoya (Natsu) __**–No eres el único que sabe mirar, aborto fallido- **__sentenció Lira (Lucy)_

_La discusión fue ganada por Lira Vinseiro (Lucy Hearthphilia), quien observó triunfadoramente como Kyoya Omoi (Natsu Dragneel) se ponía de pie y se iba del salón._

_Una chica pelirroja que estaba al lado de Omoi (Dragneel) se le había quedado mirando bastante asombrada._

_Con una mirada, Momoiro (Erza) hizo que todas las chicas que se encontraban en el salón salieran corriendo._

_**-Soy Momoiro Kazehaya (**__Erza Scarlet__**)- **__dijo la pelirroja __**–Espero que nos llevemos bien, Lira- **__agregó, sonriendo_

_**-Igualmente, Kazehaya-san (**__Scarlet-san__**)- **__le respondió Lira (Lucy) con una sonrisa __**–Ahora, dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- **__agregó seria, provocando una mirada satisfecha por parte de Momoiro (Erza)_

_**-Puedes llamarme Momoiro (**__Erza__**)- **__dijo, para luego aclarar su garganta __**–Quiero que traigas a Kyoya (**__Natsu__**) de vuelta- **__susurró Momoiro (Erza), provocando que Lucy la abrazara al ver su rostro_

_**-No llores, Momoiro (**__Erza__**)- **__dijo, Momoiro (Erza) la miró con sus ojos empapados, pero sin soltar una sola lágrima aún_

_**-¿Cómo lo…- **__expuso Kazehaya (Scarlet) al no entender como era que Lira (Lucy) se había percatado de que iba a llorar_

_**-Soy muy buena observando a la gente- **__aclaró Lira (Lucy) al ver el rostro de Momoiro (Erza) __**–Kyoya (**__Natsu__**) tiene una especie de trauma, su forma de ser encaja a la perfección con el perfil de alguien que enfrentó una gran pérdida muy joven- **__Momoiro (Erza) observó impresionada a Lira (Lucy), quien había acertado a la perfección _

_El timbre volvió a sonar, indicando que las clases empezarían de nuevo. Lira (Lucy) volvió a su asiento, siendo imitada por Momoiro (Erza)._

_Cuando Kyoya (Natsu) pasó junto a Lira (Lucy) para sentarse en su lugar, le dedicó una mirada de muy poco amigos, que fue respondida por una sonrisa arrogante por parte de la rubia._

_La clase de historia transcurrió rápidamente. Cuando tocaron nuevamente el timbre, ya era la hora de irse. Lira (Lucy) se fue solitariamente por el camino. Llegó a su humilde apartamento, tiró sus cosas por ahí y se dedicó a mirar televisión. Luego de un rato, recordó que tenía que tirar la basura. Tomó las dos bolsas con basura y bajó la escalera. Las dejó en el depósito, y cuando se disponía a subir, un tipo en motocicleta la pasó a llevar._

_**-¡Ten más cuidado, imbécil!- **__gritó, provocando que el tipo de la moto se detuviera_

_El chico estacionó su motocicleta en medio de la calle y se dirigió a Lira (Lucy). Se quitó el casco, provocando que Lira (Lucy) se cabreara aún más_

_**-¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde, ratón de biblioteca?- **__dijo Kyoya (Natsu), acercándose a la chica que desde ese mismo día en la mañana se había convertido en su rival_

_**-Nada que te importe, aborto mal hecho- **__respondió Lira (Lucy), dirigiéndose hacia adentro de su casa_

_**-Oh… El ratón de biblioteca va a huir donde mami- **__dijo Kyoya (Natsu) burlonamente, provocando que una mirada triste fuese dedicada hacia él_

_**-Tú no eres el único que lo ha perdido todo, Omoi-kun (**__Dragneel-kun__**)- **__dijo Lira (Lucy), mientras salía corriendo hacia adentro del pequeño edificio_

_Pero, Lira (Lucy) no contaba con que Kyoya (Natsu) correría tras ella. Cuando Lira (Lucy) estuvo afuera de su departamento, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó de lleno al suelo. Kyoya (Natsu) se acercó a ella, percatándose de que estaba llorando._

_Omoi (Dragneel) se arrodilló junto a ella y simplemente la abrazó, provocando que Lira (Lucy) llorara con más fuerza aún_

_***Amor de Hadas***_

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Apenas terminó el capitulo, miré a Lucy. Comencé a reír desquiciadamente al ver que su rostro era un verdadero enigma

**-E… Esos… ¿De verdad somos nosotros?- **dijo una vez que salió de su impresión

**-Si, lo somos- **le respondí sin despegar mi vista de su rostro

**-Somos geniales- **dijo luego de un rato, haciendo que yo sonriera

**-Lo sé- **dije, provocando que ella imitara mi gesto

_Y así, el primer capitulo de Amor de Hadas salía al aire_

_**~ Capitulo Once ~ Estreno & Apendicitis ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola! :D He vuelto a apoderarme de sus Domingos muajajajajajaja (Que malota xD)**

**Este capitulo está especialmente dedicado a alguien que me atrevo a considerar un buen amigo, _Infinity Infinitum_, que me hace reír como desquiciada con sus mensajes xD**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado :3 nos estaremos leyendo el próximo Domingo :3 Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta entonces :D**

**Bye Bye **

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


	15. Por Fin en Casa

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Doce ~ Por Fin en Casa ~**_

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Me desperté perezosamente cuando me caí de la cama. Rasqué mi cabeza y miré la hora, y casi me voy de espaldas al ver que era muy tarde, realmente tengo que corregir mis hábitos de sueño o me traerán problemas.

Me di una rapidísima ducha, me vestí y salí rumbo al hospital.

Atravesé la gran mampara de vidrio que mantenía el sanatorio sellado herméticamente del mundo exterior. Me acerqué al mostrador, donde había una señora muy amable. Pedí la tarjeta de visita y me la entregó con mucho gusto.

**-La señorita Hearthphilia recibió a unas visitas hace unos momentos, para que no se extrañe, joven- **me informó, yo le dediqué una sonrisa

**-Gracias, señora- **le dije, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte

Obviamente, esas visitas eran las causantes del escándalo que provenía de la habitación de Lucy. Las risas estridentes me hicieron entrar rápidamente.

**-¡Hola!- **saludé a todos, ya que Gajeel, Levy, Gray y Juvia estaban allí **–¿De qué se ríen?- **pregunté extrañado al ver que todos tenían sonrisas tontas en el rostro

**-Encontré el video de Gray bailando **_**shuffle**_**- **respondió Gajeel, haciendo que recordara la primera vez que Gray nos mostró que _podía _bailar _Shuffle_

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_Estábamos en el patio de la escuela, nos habíamos escapado de clases. Gajeel, Gray y yo estábamos sin hacer nada ese día. De pronto, Gray se puso de pie y sacó su celular. Puso el tema _Sorry for Party Rocking _de LMFAO. Comenzó a mover los pies de forma extraña, pero que de alguna forma se veía genial._

_Se empezó a mover hacia los lados, mientras Gajeel y yo lo grabábamos. Cuando de pronto, Hielito aterrizó de lleno en el suelo, provocando risas estridentes por parte de Gajeel y yo._

_Recuerdo que después de eso, el inspector nos encontró y estuvimos castigados dos meses por saltarnos las clases._

_**~ Fin del Flash Back ~**_

Sentí risas incontrolables seguidas por leves quejidos, e inmediatamente descubrimos que eran de Lucy.

**-Jajajajaja… Auuu… pfff… jajaja Ay- **decía mi rubia, con el celular de Gajeel en sus manos, supongo que viendo el video de Gray

Un doctor atravesó la puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Nos regañó por armar tanto desorden.

**-Bien, la señorita Hearthphilia puede volver a casa- **dijo aquél doctor, mirándonos con una sonrisa **–No debe hacer fuerzas innecesarias, tampoco comer cosas muy pesadas como la carne, y debe hacer reposo por una semana- **nos advirtió, para luego salir de la habitación

Levy y Juvia se quedaron con Lucy, para ayudarla a vestirse. En cambio, Gray, Gajeel y yo tuvimos que salir. Yo llevaba el bolso de Lucy.

Esperamos largo rato hasta que las chicas salieron de la blanca habitación. Lucy vestía unos jeans hasta el tobillo y una camiseta larga y holgada, con un diseño de la bandera inglesa.

Tuve que subirme al auto –aunque no quería-. Lucy se sentó junto a mí, y a su lado iba Levy en las piernas de Juvia, puesto que no cabíamos los cuatro atrás. Gray iba adelante y Gajeel manejaba.

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Llegamos al estacionamiento y Natsu salió corriendo del auto. Con mucho cuidado imité la acción y me puse de pie. Cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado y comencé a caminar. Pero, luego me sentí elevada.

_Natsu me había tomado en sus brazos –como una princesa- con el fin de que no caminara_

**-Oye, si puedo caminar- **le dije, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello con el fin de afirmarme

**-El doctor dijo que no podías hacer fuerzas innecesarias- **me respondió, iba a responderle que caminar no era una fuerza innecesaria, pero continuó hablando **–El ascensor está malo- **y en ese momento comprendí que no me dejaría subir las escaleras hasta el décimo piso

Atravesamos la puerta del departamento y fuimos recibidos por los _Aye _de Happy. La pedí a Natsu que me bajara y tomé al pequeño gatito entre mis brazos. Comencé a rascarle el estómago, mientras que Happy ronroneaba.

**-¿Qué hora es?- **preguntó Gray de pronto, haciendo que todos nosotros lo mirásemos

**-Las 13:50, ¿Por?- **dijo Levy, mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono celular

**-Juvia, tenemos que irnos- **espetó Gray, Juvia lo miró un tanto asustada

**-¿Por qué se van?- **pregunté, esperaba que almorzáramos todos juntos o algo

**-Ur y Lyon vuelven- **me contestó, y su aura se volvió un poco depresiva **–Y no quiero saber lo que me hará Ultear si llegamos tarde- **agregó, Natsu y Gajeel lo abrazaron muy masculinamente

_**-Que Kami-sama te proteja, Hermano-**_dijeron ambos, para luego acercarse a Juvia. Ambos la abrazaron, provocando que yo me extrañara aún más **–**_**A ti también, novia del Hermano- **_agregaron, para que luego Gray y Juvia se marcharan

Gajeel y Natsu se fueron a la cocina, mientras que Levy y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación. Me puse un pijama que constaba de un pantalón largo y holgado y una camisa blanca con tirantes.

Conversamos un rato sobre literatura cunado Gajeel y Natsu entraron a la habitación. Ambos traían dos bandejas con fideos y pollo. Se sentaron por ahí y prendimos la tele. El programa de Mirajane estaba comenzando, pero en vez de que la albina estuviese en pantalla, había un viejo pequeño sentado sobre la mesa

**-Espera… ¿Ese no es el viejo que vino a ver a Romeo junto a tu tía, Natsu?- **pregunté al reconocer al pequeño viejo que nos había dicho que medicamentos había que comprarle al pobre Romeo

**-Si, es el viejo Makarov, el esposo de mi tía Porlyusica- **me dijo con una sonrisa, que también imité

Miramos el programa de Mirajane en el que Mirajane no estaba y casi me fui de espalda cuando Amor de Hadas apareció en una nota

_**-El Dorama "Amor de Hadas", creado, dirigido y producido por Gildarts Clive, fue éxito de sintonía en su primer capitulo el día de ayer- **_dijo Makarov, provocando que una leve sensación de orgullo se alojara en mí _**–Según las encuestas, la popularidad de este Dorama se debe a la incorporación de Lucy Hearthphilia al elenco- **_me sonrojé con furor al escuchar eso _**–Sorprendentemente, Hearthphilia es más popular entre las mujeres que entre los hombres- **_me sorprendí en demasía al escuchar eso, eso solo quería decir que tenía muchas Fans _**–Salimos a las calles a preguntar qué les parecía el Dorama, y estas fueron las respuestas… ¡Corre vídeo, Idiotas!- **_

_~ Aiko ~ Estudiante, 15 años ~_

_**-Díganos, ¿Qué le pareció el Dorama "Amor de Hadas"?- **_preguntó la entrevistadora, que llevaba una botella de vino. Tenía el cabello castaño y vestía un brassier y unos bermudas café (N/A: Es Cana-chan :D)

_**-¡Me encantó! Pienso que las mujeres deberíamos ser más como Lira, que se defiende aunque sea con palabras- **_dijo la chica

_~ Etsuko ~ Actriz, 22 ~_

_**-¡Fue genial! Lira se defendió en el momento y sin importarle nada. He visto en la televisora a Lucy-sama y es una persona muy dulce, realmente es una gran actriz. Ella promete mucho, sin duda tiene futuro en la carrera- **_dijo esa chica, recuerdo que ella hizo de una de las chicas que conversaron conmigo en el primer capitulo

Seguimos viendo el programa hasta que terminó. Me sentí infinitamente feliz de que fuera aceptado, puesto que eso me tenía muy nerviosa.

El dorama comenzó, dejando ver la escena de Lira llorando en los brazos de Kyoya

_***Amor de Hadas***_

_**~ General POV ~**_

_Lira (Lucy) miró el rostro del pelirrosa, quién la observó comprensivamente. Él la apegó a su pecho, cosa que la rubia no rechazó. Lloró. Lloró durante mucho tiempo. Mejor dicho, se desahogó. A Lira (Lucy) poco le importaba conocer al chico desde hacia solo unas horas, ya que sabía que Kyoya (Natsu) la comprendía mejor que nadie. _

_Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos que juntos se complementaban._

_**-Rata de Biblioteca (**__Lucy__**), no llores, debes ser fuerte- **__dijo Kyoya (Natsu), acariciando la cabellera rubia delante de él_

_**-Es… Es tan difícil- **__dijo la chica a modo de respuesta, mientras se abrazaba más al chico __**–Es tan difícil estar sola, aborto fallido (**__Natsu__**)- **__agregó Lira (Lucy), que a pesar de las pocas horas, se le había hecho una costumbre insultar a Kyoya (Natsu)_

_**-Ahora no estás sola, ratón, me tienes a mí- **__agregó el muchacho, provocando que Lira (Lucy) lo mirase __**–Siempre me haz tenido a mí, Lira (**__Lucy__**)- **__dijo, provocando que la rubia abriera los ojos sorprendida_

_**-Tú eres…- **__dijo Lira (Lucy) luego de comprender __**–El chico… del orfanato- **_

_Hubo un silencio inquietante en la atmósfera durante unos minutos. Lira (Lucy) abrazó una vez más a Kyoya (Natsu), estaba llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad._

_Aquel muchachito problemático que conoció en el orfanato, con el que solía hacer travesuras cuando era pequeña. Juntos miraban a la gente, y deducían su estado de ánimo. Posteriormente, esa deducción comenzó a hacerse más y más sorprendente, hasta saber el pasado de una persona. Lastimosamente, esos día de travesuras y deducciones terminaron cuando una familia de Españoles adoptaron a Lira (Lucy), por lo que ambos dejaron de verse._

_Lira (Lucy) miró a Kyoya (Natsu) por última vez, para luego ponerse de pie, dedicarle una sonrisa y entrar a su casa._

_El pelirrosa decidió volver a su departamento, que quedaba a un par de cuadras de allí. Tomó su moto y se marchó, tomando la decisión de no volver a mostrar al antiguo Kyoya (Natsu) en público._

_Entró a su departamento, tiró las llaves hacia cualquier lugar. Se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó, para posteriormente dormirse._

_Al otro día, Lira (Lucy) entró radiantemente al aula, y sin mucho esfuerzo se fue a sentar a su puesto. Espero un rato en silencio hasta que apareció Momoiro (Erza). La pelirroja se acercó alegremente a Lira (Lucy), y se pusieron a conversar amenamente._

_Luego de un rato, quien apareció por la puerta fue nada más ni nada menos que Kyoya (Natsu). El pelirrosa caminó junto a ambas chicas y se sentó en su lugar, saludando en el proceso._

_**-Momo, Ratón de Biblioteca- **__dijo con porte arrogante_

_**-Kyoya (**__Natsu__**)- **__saludó Momoiro, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_**-Aberración de la naturaleza- **__saludó Lira (Lucy), con el mismo porte arrogante de Kyoya (Natsu)_

_**-¿A quién le di…**_

_***Amor de Hadas***_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

**-¿Qué carajo?- **dijimos los cuatro al unísono al ver que la televisión se apagaba sin anticipo.

Intentamos prender una lámpara, pero tampoco encendía, lo cual indicaba que la luz se había cortado.

**-Tendremos que esperar- **dijo Gajeel un tanto enojado, provocando que todos nos extrañáramos

Lastimosamente, la luz no llegó en cuatro horas, por lo que nos perdimos el Dorama

_**~ Capitulo Doce ~ Por Fin en Casa ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_****_**Wolas! Pulgaah-Chan ha vuelto :3 y Adivinen que ... Ahora _Infinity Infinitum_****es mi esposito :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho :3 (Lo Siento _AnikaDragneel, _creo que me odiarás por dejarte más intrigada que de costumbre :D)**

**En fin, yo me marcho :D espero que beban mucha Leche con Chocolate hasta el próximo Domingo :D Nos Leemos :D**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


	16. Muchísimas Gracias a Todos :3

**_~ Muchísimas Gracias a Todos! :D ~_**

**Bueno... Primero que nada, quería darles las gracias a todos en general. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto, gracias por agregar a alertas, favoritos, o simplemente leerlo en el anonimato.**

**Quiero confesarles que realmente no le tenía mucha fé a este fic, puesto que nació de una forma muy... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Loca/Espontánea? Bueno, por si no lo saben, este fic nació cuando hacía rol con mi amiga Karu xD Realmente no pensé que iba a llegar a este punto, un punto en el que al momento de publicar, solo unas horas después ya habían unos 6 reviews diciendome que quieren un nuevo capitulo. De verdad, agradezco de todo corazón a ustedes que leen esta historia, que con solo darle una mirada me alientan a seguir, realmente estoy muy agradecida.**

**Para mí, ustedes son algo muy importante, quienes me han dado su apoyo cuando más lo necesité y sin que se dieran cuenta. Hace unos meses que comencé a tener un problema emocional más o menos grande, e incluso pasó por mi mente el hecho de atentar contra mi vida, pero no lo hice porque ustedes me alentaron a seguir adelante, aunque no lo crean. Para mí, sus reviews pidiéndome que continúe son fundamentales, ya que, aunque no les vea la cara, siento que quieren que continúe, que quieren que siga escribiendo, y eso para mí es algo realmente hermoso, aunque no lo crean. **

**Saben? Ustedes me gustan, de verdad me gustan :3 siento que los amo de todo corazón, porque gracias a ustedes me siento fuerte y soy capaz de salir adelante. Ustedes son mi pilar, un lugar donde puedo apoyarme para seguir adelante, un lugar donde siento que me necesitan. Admito que jamás me había comprometido tanto con alguien que bien podría no ver jamás en persona, y realmente me es grato escribir para ustedes, se me hace muy hermoso.**

**De verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos y todas, gracias por leer, por comentar, por agregar a favoritos o alertas, muchísimas gracias.**

**Tambien quiero nombrar especialmente a: **_A-Z Miner117744 A-Z - Infinity Infinytum - Niixuiix - Ania Hyuga - Veronica (Guest) - Beatrice Vermilion - MajoDragneel - Sayuki Yukimura - SoulEaterEvanz (Guest) - TheHinata - NaLu-Chan (Guest) - HannyuW.F.L - Razhelle - Tsuki Kuroi - Kaoruko Hina - Yukatsu009 (Guest) - FairyTail2012 - yooo (Guest) - NaLu-Chan (2º Guest) - Lucy Pokemon - Gabe Logan - Pinkus Pyon - Anita-chan8 - gOgo dAnE - Rose Pumoal - Guest - Solanco - ASay20 - miki. erza .lovenalu - ByDragneel - Ishy-24 - Nany (Guest) - Yoruu - Akage no on'na - DragonSlayerNiaraa - Fanatico Z (Guest) - Fullbuster Ellie Dragneel - NaLu y SasuSaku - dened01 - RomiOtaku - Crazy Friki Girl - Kari D - wardox - F3fitha - Rykiby-sama - val. uchiha .x - Lucy DMonkey (Guest)_ **entre muchos otros, que han comentado al menos una vez mi fic, realmente les agradezco de todo corazón**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo. Gracias por leer, gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos, o a sus alertas. Gracias por agregarme a mí a sus favoritos y a sus alertas. Gracias por ser los pilares de mi vida junto a mis amigos cercanos, muchísimas gracias**

**Les doy permiso para que no beban leche con chocolate hasta el domingo, se merecen un descanso :3 Entonces, habiendo cumplido mi propósito del día de hoy, me despido, nos leemos el próximo domingito :3 esperen con ansias :D**

**Bye Bye!**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


	17. ¡No Llegues Tarde a una Cita con Ultear!

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Trece ~ ¡No llegues tarde a una cita con Ultear Milkovich! ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Las noticias anunciaban cosas a las que no prestábamos atención. Debíamos esperar. Si, solo debíamos ser pacientes y esperar. Los cuatro mirábamos la pantalla de la televisión de mi cuarto una vez que llegó la luz.

_Y es que, terminaban las noticias, empezaba ese ridículo reallity show y comenzaba…_

_¡La repetición del capitulo de hoy de Amor de Hadas!_

Si, hasta Natsu estaba concentrado en la televisión, esperando la repetición del capitulo de hoy.

_**~ General POV ~**_

Los gritos de Ultear se escuchaban en todo Magnolia. ¿La razón? Gray y Juvia habían llegado tarde, por lo que Milkovich estaba dándoles un castigo divino.

La hermana mayor de Gray tenía una hija con la extraña habilidad de hacer que los demás sintieran lo que ella sentía, recurso con el cual Juvia y Gray estaban siendo torturados.

**-¡No! ¡Ultear! ¡No soporto el ají!- **gritó Gray, en un vano intento de detener la tortura de Ultear

**-¡Es culpa de ustedes por llegar tarde! ¡Meredy, trae la salsa de Tabasco!- **gritó la mujer pelinegra

**-¡Ur y Lyon ni siquiera han llegado!- **protestó Gray, siendo fulminado por la mirada de su hermana

Meredy llegó al living de la gran casa de los… ¿Amantes empedernidos del Hielo? Y con muchísimo valor comenzó a ingerir los ajíes rojos que descansaban en sus manos.

Los gritos desesperados de Gray y de Juvia se hicieron presentes en toda Magnolia. El manager y la vestuarista aprendieron la lección de que JAMÁS hay que llegar tarde a una cita con Ultear

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

**-¿Qué fue eso?- **preguntó Levy-chan al escuchar unos leves y lejanos gritos

_**-Pobres Hielito y Gotita- **_dijeron Natsu y Gajeel al unísono provocando que la amante de la lectura y yo los mirásemos _**–Que Kami-sama los tenga en su Santo Reino, fue un gusto conocerlos- **_agregaron, bajando ambos la cabeza

No dijimos nada más hasta que el aburrido Reallity terminó. La música rosa de _Amor de Hadas _nos indicaba que el Dorama ya había comenzado…

_***Amor de Hadas***_

_**~ General POV ~**_

_Lira (Lucy) miró el rostro del pelirrosa, quién la observó comprensivamente. Él la apegó a su pecho, cosa que la rubia no rechazó. Lloró. Lloró durante mucho tiempo. Mejor dicho, se desahogó. A Lira (Lucy) poco le importaba conocer al chico desde hacia solo unas horas, ya que sabía que Kyoya (Natsu) la comprendía mejor que nadie. _

_Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos que juntos se complementaban._

_**-Rata de Biblioteca (**__Lucy__**), no llores, debes ser fuerte- **__dijo Kyoya (Natsu), acariciando la cabellera rubia delante de él_

_**-Es… Es tan difícil- **__dijo la chica a modo de respuesta, mientras se abrazaba más al chico __**–Es tan difícil estar sola, aborto fallido (**__Natsu__**)- **__agregó Lira (Lucy), que a pesar de las pocas horas, se le había hecho una costumbre insultar a Kyoya (Natsu)_

_**-Ahora no estás sola, ratón, me tienes a mí- **__agregó el muchacho, provocando que Lira (Lucy) lo mirase __**–Siempre me haz tenido a mí, Lira (**__Lucy__**)- **__dijo, provocando que la rubia abriera los ojos sorprendida_

_**-Tú eres…- **__dijo Lira (Lucy) luego de comprender __**–El chico… del orfanato- **_

_Hubo un silencio inquietante en la atmósfera durante unos minutos. Lira (Lucy) abrazó una vez más a Kyoya (Natsu), estaba llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad._

_Aquel muchachito problemático que conoció en el orfanato, con el que solía hacer travesuras cuando era pequeña. Juntos miraban a la gente, y deducían su estado de ánimo. Posteriormente, esa deducción comenzó a hacerse más y más sorprendente, hasta saber el pasado de una persona. Lastimosamente, esos días de travesuras y deducciones terminaron cuando una familia de españoles adoptaron a Lira (Lucy), por lo que ambos dejaron de verse._

_Lira (Lucy) miró a Kyoya (Natsu) por última vez, para luego ponerse de pie, dedicarle una sonrisa y entrar a su casa._

_El pelirrosa decidió volver a su departamento, que quedaba a un par de cuadras de allí. Tomó su moto y se marchó, tomando la decisión de no volver a mostrar al antiguo Kyoya (Natsu) en público._

_Entró a su departamento, tiró las llaves hacia cualquier lugar. Se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó, para posteriormente dormirse._

_Al otro día, Lira (Lucy) entró radiantemente al aula, y sin mucho esfuerzo se fue a sentar a su puesto. Esperó un rato en silencio hasta que apareció Momoiro (Erza). La pelirroja se acercó alegremente a Lira (Lucy), y se pusieron a conversar amenamente._

_Luego de un rato, quien apareció por la puerta fue nada más ni nada menos que Kyoya (Natsu). El pelirrosa caminó junto a ambas chicas y se sentó en su lugar, saludando en el proceso._

_**-Momo, Ratón de Biblioteca- **__dijo con porte arrogante_

_**-Kyoya (**__Natsu__**)- **__saludó Momoiro, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_**-Aberración de la naturaleza- **__saludó Lira (Lucy), con el mismo porte arrogante de Kyoya (Natsu)_

_**-¿A quién le dices Aberración de la Naturaleza, Rubia Tonta?- **__dijo el muchacho pelirrosa, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de la rubia_

_**-Pues a ti, Kyoya-kun (**__Natsu__**)- **__respondió Lira (Lucy) con mucha tranquilidad_

_**-Me vengaré- **__agregó el pelirrosa, arrastrando su silla hasta el pupitre de la rubia_

_Momoiro (Erza) miró sin entender a ambos muchachos. La muchacha pelirroja pensaba que hasta el día anterior, Lira (Lucy) y Kyoya (Natsu) no se podían ni ver, pero ahora parecían llevarse bastante bien. La pelirroja sonrió, era bueno para su amigo el hecho de llevarse bien con alguien más._

_Las clases empezaron, aburridas como siempre. Lira (Lucy) se dedicó a mirar durante toda la clase a su amiga pelirroja, quien hacía las caras más chistosas vistas por la humanidad._

_Llegó la siguiente clase. El objeto de diversión de Lira (Lucy) esta vez fue lanzarle proyectiles a Kyoya (Natsu). La cosa se hizo más divertida cuando el pelirrosa comenzó a devolvérselos. _

_**-¡Omoi! ¡Vinseiro! ¡Vayan a jugar afuera!- **__dijo el profesor de turno, mientras que los aludidos se levantaban sin ganas y salían del salón_

_Se fueron a sentar bajo un árbol en el patio. La rubia sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear algo desconocido para el muchacho_

_**-¿Qué haces?- **__dijo Kyoya (Natsu) casi sin interés –aunque, admitámoslo, estaba intrigado-_

_**-Le aviso a Momo-chan (**__Erza__**) que estamos aquí- **__respondió la rubia, con una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro_

_**-Ah…- **__dijo Kyoya (Natsu), mientras un imperceptible –bueno, solo para Lira (Lucy)- sonrojo aparecía en su rostro_

_La rubia tarareó una canción durante bastante rato, hasta que se percató de que el pelirrosa se había dormido. La gustaba verlo así, tan tranquilo, algo más parecido al chiquillo que recodaba._

_Y, claro, era obvio que Kyoya (Natsu) tenía un trauma muy grande. Su padre había asesinado a su madre y a sus dos hermanas frente a sus ojos, y cuando el tipo lo iba a asesinar a él, llegó un vecino. Luego la policía._

_Pero, él no había sufrido tanto como ella. Sus padres biológicos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y ella fue la única sobreviviente. Por suerte fue adoptada por una pareja de españoles, a quienes luego de un tiempo llegó a considerar su familia. Pero, ella no esperaba que sus nuevos padres también murieran._

_El timbre volvió a sonar, provocando que Lira (Lucy) saliera de sus pensamientos._

_Momoiro (Erza) apareció luego de un rato, con tres cajas de jugo en sus manos. Le entregó una a la rubia y despertó a Kyoya (Natsu) para entregarle la que a él le correspondía. El chico la recibió con gusto._

_Y en ese momento, Lira (Lucy) pensaba que tal vez, quien sufrió más fue Kyoya (Natsu) y no ella_

_***Amor de Hadas***_

_**General POV ~**_

**-¡P… Por lo que más ames, Ultear! ¡En los pantalones no, hermana!- **gritaba Gray, que estaba atado a una mesa de ping-pong que había sido adaptada como objeto de tortura

**-¡Este es tu castigo por llegar tan tarde, estúpido hermano menor!- **gritó de vuelta la pelinegra, quien estaba metiendo polvo pica-pica en los pantalones del Manager

**-¡Fueron solo dos minutos!- **respondió Gray, ofendido. Comenzó a revolcarse en su lugar al ver que Ultear acercaba sus manos con pica-pica hacia su pantalón

**-Ya basta, Ultear-san- **dijo Juvia, salvando a su novio de las garras de su cuñada **–Juvia está harta con esta tortura absurda- **por alguna razón, Juvia desprendía un aura oscura digna de cualquier manga Shonen

_Se acercó siniestramente a Ultear, y los gritos se hicieron presentes en todo Magnolia de nuevo_

_**~ Capitulo Trece ~ ¡No llegues tarde a una cita con Ultear Milkovich! ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola Hola Bombones :$**

**Han estado bien? espero que sí :3**

**Les gustó el capitulo? lo hice rápido y con la sola idea de que tenía que hacer sufrir a Gray XDDD**

**En fin, me marcho, beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta el próx Domingo :3**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_**

* * *

**_Edición del Día 09/12/2012_**

**El dorama Amor de Hadas es completamente ficticio, no existe en la vida real. **


	18. El Pasado que los Condena

**_Disclaimer: _**_¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece! Solo esta historia es mía._

* * *

**_~ Capitulo Catorce, Parte Uno ~ El Pasado que los Condena ~_**

**_~ General POV ~_**

**_*Flash Back*_**

_El día era tranquilo y agradable. Los pájaros cantaban una tonada pasiva que creaba un ambiente bastante simpático._

_Pero no era así para Lissana, no. Ella estaba preocupada, su querido novio, Natsu, estaba actuando raro desde hacía ya varios meses. Se comportaba distante, generalmente solo la saludaba y ese era todo el contacto que tenían durante el día._

_Ella decidió ir y preguntarle directamente que le sucedía._

_**-Lo siento, yo...- **__dijo Natsu, tratando de evadir la mirada azulada de su novia_

_**-¡Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez!- **__dijo ella, harta de los titubeos del muchacho_

_**-Conocí a alguien más...- **__fue lo que dijo, provocando que las lágrimas se agolparan en los ojos de Lissana, quien nos las dejaba salir_

_**-¿Quién es? ¿Es más popular que yo? ¿Es más linda que yo?- **__inquirió dudosa, temiendo que le dejaran por alguien más ostentosa que ella_

_**-No lo sé...- **__respondió Natsu, con media sonrisa en sus labios_

_**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- **__preguntó Lissana, iracunda_

_**-No la conozco en persona- **__respondió el muchacho, aún evitando la mirada de su novia_

_**-Entonces, ¿Es el adiós?- **__preguntó ella, dejando que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus blancas mejillas_

_**-Sí- **__respondió el, muchacho, saliendo del lugar_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

_****_**-Me las pagarás por quitarme a la única persona que tenía, Lucy Hearthphilia-** dijo una iracunda Lissana, siendo cubierta únicamente por las sombras del entorno en el que estaba

* * *

_****_**Hola :( Estoy triste hoy D: ¡MI MAMÁ DESINTALÓ EL OFFICE, PORQUE ERA UNA VERSIÓN DE PRUEBA Y YA HABÍA CADUCADO! Ahora no tengo Office, y por ende no he podido abrir el archivo del capitulo TT^TT por el momento solo puedo dejarles esto, hasta que solucione el problema**

**En fin, además, dejaré de subir los capitulos de _Amor de Hadas _en este fic. En recompensación lo convetiré en un fic, eso cuando recupere mi amado Office :(**

**Bien, Pulgaah-Chan los deja, beban mucha leche con chocolate (si en tu país hace frío que esté calientita, si en tu país hace calor, que esté bien fría) ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


	19. ¡Ebrios, Ebrios Everywhere!

**____****Disclaimer:**___¡Fairy Tail aún es de Hiro Mashima-sensei! ¡Algún día será mío! Muajajajajajajaja :3_

* * *

**_~ Capitulo Catorce, Parte Dos ~ ¡Party Hard! ¡Ebrios, Ebrios Everywhere! ~_**

**_~ Lucy POV ~_**

¡Navidad! Aquél mágico momento que se vive en familia. Los niños piensan que Papá Noél les lleva regalos mientras duermen. La magia se apodera de todo el mundo en esta fecha. Entonces...

_¿¡Por qué estoy en medio de esta batahola!?_

El centro comercial estaba llenísimo. ¿La razón? Es 24 de diciembre y todos -incluidos Natsu y yo- estábamos haciendo las compras tarde.

Mi herida estaba completamente sana, así que ya puedo volver a mis actividades normales del día a día.

**-Lucy, ¿qué le compramos a Levy?-** preguntó Natsu

Claro, en la casa de Gajeel habría una pequeña reunión para celebrar la navidad, así que estábamos comprando regalos para todos.

**-Un libro- **respondí rápidamente, y Natsu me miró sin entender **-Le falta uno para completar su colección de Agatha Christie- **agregué, Natsu suspiró

**-¿Cuál le falta?-** me preguntó, esta vez fui yo quien suspiró

**-"El Misterioso Señor Brown"**- le aclaré

Terminamos de comprar los regalos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro hogar. Empaquetamos los presentes nosotros mismos y nos fuimos a la casa de Gajeel.

Para ello, tomamos un taxi -a pesar de los reclamos de Natsu-. Llegamos a una casa pequeña a cerca de la televisora. Era sencilla y al estilo japonés tradicional. Entramos, y vimos a Levy, Gray, Juvia y el dueño de casa esperándonos.

**-Tardaron-** dijeron los cuatro al unísono. Sentí como una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca

**-Lo siento-** les dije, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Juvia y Levy

Nos sentamos en la mesa pequeña en la que estaban todos. Sobre la mesita había todo tipo de bocadillos, bocadillos que Natsu no tardó en atacar.

**-Oye, Llamita, tengo un poco de** _**eso**_- dijo Gray, provocando que un suspiro saliera de los labios de Juvia

**-¿Me estás retando, Hielito?-** respondió Natsu, yo no entendía que pasaba

**-Son quince litros, cortesía de mi madre y de mi hermano. Me los regalaron luego de saber lo que me hizo mi _querida _hermana-** manifestó el pelinegro, alzando las cejas a forma de reto

**-Acepto-** dijo el pelirrosa, mirando desafiantemente a Fullbuster

Juvia se puso de pie de mala gana y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la sala. De ella sacó una manguera un tanto larga, que llegaba justo hasta donde estaban Gray y Natsu.

Ambos chicos sacaron -de Kami-sama sabe dónde- un vaso bastante grande.

**-¿Qué es esta vez?-** preguntó Natsu **-¿Vodka o Tequila?-**

**-Absenta-** aclaró nuestro manager, sin quitar esa mirada retadora de sus ojos** -Ur lo trajo de Suiza, muchos dicen que es el más fuerte del mundo- **retó

_Algo me decía que esto no iba por buen camino_

Luego de un parpadeo, Gray y Natsu estaban ebrios, murmurando cosas inentendibles.

En algún momento de la tomadera, Juvia, Levy-chan y Gajeel se pusieron a beber también, y ahora era la única persona sobria en esa casa que se había vuelto de locos.

Natsu y Gray se pusieron de pie, con mucha dificultad. El pelirrosa se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a llorar.

**-Rusheeee~ Te amu mutzio, cáshate conmigou-** me dijo sin quitarse de encima

Me sonrojé con furor al procesar la propuesta que acaban de darme. Respiré y recobré la compostura.

Como pude, me quité al bulto que tengo por novio ebrio de encima y me aleje del quinteto de borrachos que me acompañaban. Los miré, y aparté inmediatamente la vista por la vergüenza.

No es que estuvieran haciendo algo extraño, salvo decir cosas incoherentes y tocaciones subidas de tono hacia Gray por parte de Juvia. Nada fuera de lo común excepto su evidente estado de ebriedad. Creo que no podré mirarlos a la cara durante mucho tiempo.

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a masajear mis pechos. Instintivamente golpeé a quién osaba perturbar mi voluptuosidad, recibiendo un femenino quejido por parte de el o la acosadora.

**-Rusheee~, ¿per qué no asheptash lash carishias de Juvia?- **Loxar estaba detrás de mí, intentando tocarme de nuevo, ¿en qué momento fue que Juvia se separó de Gray para venir y acosarme a mí?

**-Juvia... Estás más ebria de lo que creí**- le dije, ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado

**-Juvia no eshtá eblia-** respondió, cruzándose torpemente de brazos **-Juvia sholo eshtá felish de tener a Rushe sherca-**

**-Juvia, lo siento amiga, pero si no hago esto perderé mi virginidad en tus manos- **dije, tomando el primer objeto contundente que estuvo a mi alcance

_El objeto en cuestión, era el teléfono fijo de la casa de Gajeel_

Juvia cayó inconsciente sobre mí. La tiré sin piedad hacia un lado. En cuestión de minutos, ideé plan para dormirlos a todos y que me dejaran en paz. Todo tenía que salir como lo que acababa de maquinar, o tendría que irme a vivir con Wendy por un par de años.

_Mi siguiente objetivo sería Levy, que estaba en plan de abusar del pobre de Gajeel._

Levy estaba posicionada sobre Gajeel, meneando sus caderas de forma muy provocativa.

Tomé su cintura y rescaté al pobre Gajeel de la recientemente calentorra Levy. También golpeé a mi amiga con el teléfono y la recosté junto a Juvia.

Miré a los otros tres dolores de cabeza barra ebrios barra amigos que quedaban, y realmente deseé desde el fondo de mi alma el tener un súper poder que me permitiera matarlos.

Natsu estaba desnudo, únicamente con calzoncillos. Gajeel estaba vestido de mujer –quién sabe en qué momento se puso esa ropa-, y lo que más me extrañó fue que Gray estaba vestido.

Natsu abrazó a Gajeel y comenzó a llorar y murmurar cosas inentendibles. Luego me vio a mí, caminó hacia mi persona, sin parar de llorar.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mi mano, luego, puso en mi dedo un sello de las botellas

**-Con eshtou, Rushe esh mi eshposha- **dijo, para luego caer rendido a mis pies –literalmente-

Me sonrojé demasiado, tanto que hasta el cabello de Erza envidiaría el color rojo que adornaba mis mejillas. Me agaché para igualar su altura, acaricié su cabello rosa, y me dirigí a golpear a Gray. Por suerte, fue bastante sencillo y no me dio mayor problema.

En cambio, para noquear a Gajeel tuve que perseguirlo por toda su casa. Claro que con la carrera se cansó y no hubo necesidad de golpearlo, ya que cayó sobre el sofá, en una pose muy divertida. Le tomé una foto para molestarlo después.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa y me apoyé, con el fin de dormir.

_**~ Al Otro Día :3 ~**_

**-Lu-chan- **la voz cansada y dulce de Levy me despertó

Me incorporé en mi lugar de forma muy perezosa, para luego mirar la cara de mi interlocutora. Era incomparable, así que antes de decirle algo, le tomé una foto.

**-¿Por qué me tomas una foto?- **me dijo la pequeña lectora sin entender

**-Algún día se la mostraré a tus nietos- **dije mientras guardaba mi teléfono en mi bolsillo otra vez

Poco a poco empezaron a despertar todos. Sus caras eran prácticamente iguales. Ojeras, saliva corriendo junto a la comisura de los labios; en fin, cara de ebrios con resaca.

_Pobre de mí, que tuve que aguantar los acosos de Juvia, el casi trauma de ver a Levy violando a Gajeel, la aterradora experiencia de ver a Gray vestido por más de 2 minutos, y una infantil, hermosa e inválida propuesta de matrimonio._

_Nota Mental: Lucy, nunca de los nuncas dejes que tus amigos beban_

**_~ Capitulo Catorce, Parte Dos ~ ¡Party Hard! ¡Ebrios, Ebrios Everywhere! ~ Fin ~_**

**_~ Continuará ~_**

* * *

**Ciaossu~ Lamento la tardanza, pero quería que este capitulo fuese su regalo de Navidad de mí para Uds :3**

**Les gustó? o dejo a los ebrios de lado? xD xD **

**Bien, el domingo habrá capitulo como hay normalmente, asi que no me reten :3 y este capitulo es un tanto corto porque es la segunda parte del anterior :D gracias por comprender xD**

**En fin, Pulgaah-Chan se marcha :3 ya saben, beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta el domingo :D**

**Bye bye **

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


	20. Holis :

**Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, disculpen que no haya actualizado hoy, pero no tuve tiempo ya que llevamos a mi abuela al hospital (no fue nada grave, por si se lo preguntan) **

**Ok, la cosa es que no traeré capitulo hasta el próximo domingo por la mera razón de que este fic ya está por acabar (si, pronto acabará D: NO QUIERO! pero de todas formas lo haré :c) y les traeré un capitulo BASTANTE largo :) porque será el clímax de toda esta historia y quiero que haya mucho humor xD **

**En compensación por el fin de TeAdoro, publicaré un nuevo fic NaLu, que espero que sea largo y tenga mucha comedia :'D Además de que perfeccionaré Amor de Hadas y lo convertiré en un fic :) **

**Ok, solo eso quería decirles :D Espero que me comprendan y esperen con MUCHAS ansias el próximo capitulo :D **

**Oh! Por cierto, el por qué el capitulo anterior se trató sobre ebrios, fue por una razón bastante simple, tiene nombres y apellidos, si, damas y caballeros, la razón fue GERMÁN ALEJANDRO GARMENDIA ARANIS xD xD vi todos sus videos de nuevo, y bueno, el vlog "Ebrios, Ebrios Everywhere" me motivó para hacer el capi xD **

**En fin, beban mucha leche (esta vez de la que quieran :DD ) hasta el Domingo :D**

**Bye Bye!**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyu! (LucydeElfenLiedModeOn xD)_**


	21. Venganza

_**Disclaimer: **__¡Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-sensei! :D_

_**Advertencia: **__En este capitulo habrán textos un poco fuertes, algo así como para mayores de catorce años –porque yo tengo catorce :P-. Se recomienda discreción. _

_**Nota Mental: **__Pulgaah-Chan, cuando escribas, trata de NO acordarte de los fics de LevyAlbarn _

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Quince ~ Venganza… ~**_

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Juro por mi vida, por Lucy, por Igneel y por mis futuros hijos que no beberé más. Ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica penetrará mi organismo otra vez. No más cerveza, no más vodka, no más tequila, no más absenta, no más champaña, no más sidra, no más whisky. No más.

Ahora me encuentro acostado en mi cama, con una resaca de los mil demonios. Con suerte me puedo mover, aunque, bueno, eso se debe a que después de despertar, fui a darme una ducha y me caí, y aunque no me pasó nada grave, aun así estoy mal, me duele demasiado la cabeza. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Lucy me cuida, y eso por algún motivo me gusta demasiado.

**-Lucy, te juro que no beberé nunca más- **le hice saber, mientras ella se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, a mi lado

**-¿Sabías que los ebrios siempre dicen eso?- **me preguntó ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza, me sentí incómodo

**-Pero yo lo digo de verdad- **le dije, inflando las mejillas, volteando mi cara hacia otro lado

**-Entonces, ¿no volverás a beber nunca más?- **me dijo justo en mi oído muy sensualmente. Volteé mi cara y descubrí que estábamos muy cerca

**-Nunca…- **susurré, para luego besarla

Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire. Lucy volvió a sentarse en la cama y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Me lo enseñó con una sonrisa burlona en su lindo rostro.

**-¿Recuerdas esto?- **me dijo, poniendo ese sello de botella frente a mí

**-No…- **respondí, mirando el objeto con extrañeza **-¿Por qué debería recordarlo?- **pregunté, ladeando un poco la cabeza

**-Porque me pediste matrimonio con este sello de botella- **dijo simplemente y con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

_Ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, no era nada comparado con el tono escarlata que adornaba las mías_

Y de pronto, todas las imágenes de mi patética propuesta de matrimonio llegaban a mi cabeza, de golpe.

_La única solución que encontré, fue esconderme bajo las cobijas._

**-No tienes por qué avergonzarte- **habló mi rubia, provocando que me sonrojase aún más desde mi escondite

**-Es vergonzoso- **dije, cubriéndome aún más con las cobijas **–Pensaba que te lo pediría de una forma, no sé, más elegante. Debe ser vergonzoso para ti que te lo haya pedido un borracho- **agregué, y sin mentir, estaba a punto de llorar

**-Para mí no es vergonzoso- **dijo Lucy, destapándome **–Es curioso y pintoresco- **agregó, con una sonrisa, para luego recostarse a mi lado **–Además, dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad- **finalizó, para luego abrazarme, yo correspondí inmediatamente su gesto

Lucy acarició mi cabello durante bastante rato, hasta que me dormí.

_**~ En Casa de Gajeel ~**_

_**~ Levy POV ~**_

Desperté. Sentí mi cabeza pesada, y adolorida. La boca me sabía amarga, me dolía el cuerpo. Miré hacia mi alrededor para identificar donde me encontraba.

Estaba en la habitación de Gajeel, recostada en su cama, sin ropa. Un momento…

_¿¡SIN ROPA!?_

¿Qué pasó ayer? Solo recuerdo que me uní a beber con Gray, Juvia, Natsu y Gajeel.

Miré a mi lado, asustada. Y lo que vi, me espantó en demasía.

_¡ALLÍ ESTABA GAJEEL, SIN ROPA!_

**-Ga… ¿Gajeel?- **le toqué el hombro, para que se despertara, pero este no lo hacía **-¡JODER MALDITO TRONCO, QUE TE DESPIERTES!- **grité, provocando que mi novio se cayera de la cama

**-¿¡Qué coño te pasa!?- **gritó, poniéndose de pie, dejando ver que su… cómo decirlo… cosa, estaba al aire **–Eh?- **dijo al verse desnudo, y a mí en las mismas condiciones **–L…Levy…- **vaya, es extraño que él me diga Levy, siempre me dice enana **-¿Qué pasó ayer?- **preguntó espantado

**-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte- **dije, más bien susurré decepcionada al notar que Gajeel tampoco sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior

_Descubrirlo iba a ser difícil_

_**~ Meanwhile, en Algún Lugar ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

Gray estaba tirado en medio de la nada. Estaba rodeado por arena, vestido.

**-Mmm…. ¿Dónde mierda estoy?- **dijo, sobándose la nuca **–Eh? ¿Por qué demonios me sangra la nuca?- **agregó, volviendo a sobarse **–¿Qué mierda pasó ayer?- **

Gray caminó durante un rato hasta que encontró el auto de Gajeel en condiciones deplorables. Redfox seguramente lo mataría, eso era algo seguro. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la autopista.

Le pidió a un camionero si podía llevarlo a Magnolia. El buen hombre accedió.

_**~ Meanwhile, en Algún Otro Lugar ~**_

_**~ Juvia POV ~**_

Juvia despertó adormilada y con dolor de cabeza. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, y descubrió que estaba en su habitación. Se miró a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que tenía el pijama de Juvia.

**-¿Qué fue lo que Juvia hizo ayer?- **dijo Juvia sobándose la cabeza

Lo último que Juvia recuerda es que Levy la despertó como a las cinco de la mañana. También recuerda que Lucy se fue con Natsu a su casa a esa hora.

_¿Qué habrá hecho Gray-sama?_

_**~ En Casa de Natsu y Lucy ~**_

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

**-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó ayer?- **le pregunté a mi rubia, quien puso cara nerviosa

**-Bieen~…- **canturreó

_***Flash Back***_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

_Levy-chan me despertó a las cuatro treinta de la mañana. Le tomé una foto para mostrársela a sus nietos algún día._

_**-Lu-shan…- **__me dijo la pequeña lectora ebria luego de orientarse un poco __**–Esh mejor que vuelvash a casha- **__agregó, para dirigirse inmediatamente a donde estaba la manguera del licor_

_Reaccioné rápidamente el ver que Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy-chan y Gajeel se estaban acercando al mismo lugar. _

_Tomé a Natsu de una oreja y volvimos a casa en taxi, a pesar de todos los reclamos inentendibles de mi novio._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

**-No sé que habrá pasado con los demás, solo te saqué de allí…- **dije, poniendo mi dedo en mi barbilla

No dije nada más porque los maullidos casi desesperados de Happy me hicieron ir a darle comida. Me quedé un rato jugando con él, rascándole el estómago.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Natsu. Lo vi durmiendo tan tranquilo, que me arrepentí de decirle que fuéramos al supermercado por los víveres. Le dejé una nota en su mesita de noche y salí del departamento.

_**~ General POV ~**_

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente hacia el supermercado más cercano a su casa, que se encontraba a unas cuatro cuadras de allí.

Lo que Lucy no sabía era que estaba siendo observada por dos personas en un auto. Una tenía un hermoso cabello blanco y ojos azules; en cambio la otra, era rubio con orbes igualmente azules, pero su tonalidad era más oscura, casi rozando el color negro.

**-Me las pagarás, Hearthphilia…- **susurró la persona albina, mirando con evidente odio a Lucy

_**~ En la Casa de Juvia ~**_

El timbre de la casa de la Loxar sonó enérgicamente. Juvia se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y a penas la abrió, Gray cayó a sus brazos.

–**¡Gray-sama!– **exclamó la peliazul, entrando a Gray a la casa

Juvia lo sentó en el sofá –mejor dicho, ella intentó sentarlo, pero él se desplomó en el sillón- e intentó preguntarle que pasaba.

Los labios de Gray estaban resecos, además de que su piel estaba pálida y tenía ojeras. Gray sentía la boca seca, estaba mareado y le dolía la cabeza. La somnolencia se hacía presente en su cuerpo de manera inminente, por lo que no se podía mantener erguido por más de quince segundos.

**-Juvia…- **dijo el pelinegro en un susurro apenas audible **-¿Puedes prepararme un café, por favor?- **rogó con el sabor amargo en la boca

**-Claro- **respondió la Loxar, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la cocina

Juvia puso a hervir un poco de agua. Preparó la taza con café y se la llevó a Gray.

Una vez que se tomó el café, Gray comenzó a recobrar su estado normal y su fetiche de desnudarse.

Loxar y Fullbuster conversaron durante bastante rato, hasta que el teléfono de Gray sonó

**-Llamita…- **dijo al percatarse de quién llamaba **-¿¡QUÉ!?- **gritó **-¡Vamos para allá!- **agregó, tomando la mano de Juvia para salir corriendo hacia algún lugar desconocido para la peliazul.

**-¿Gray-sama?- **preguntó la chica al verse arrastrada

**-¡Vamos a la casa de Natsu!- **gritó/respondió el muchacho, sin dar mayores explicaciones

_**~ Casa de Gajeel ~**_

Levy estaba terminando de darse una ducha. Debido al dolor que la pequeña sentía entre sus piernas, ella y su novio llegaron a la conclusión de que habían tenido sexo. No es que fuese la primera vez, pero por el hecho de que Levy estaba ebria, no tuvo la cordura suficiente para decirle a Gajeel que le dolía.

McGarden salió del baño con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tomó algo de ropa interior que tenía guardada en el armario de Gajeel –porque sí, ella tenía prácticamente toda su ropa en la casa de su novio, también tenía un montón de libros y otras cosas de su pertenencia, pues estaba por irse a vivir con él- y tomó unos jeans ajustados. Se puso la ropa interior, luego los jeans y optó por pedirle _prestada _una playera a Gajeel. Se puso unos lentes bastante grandes y fue a la cocina para comer algo.

**-Que hipster que eres, enana- **dijo el muchacho al verla pasar por la sala

**-Cállate, grandulón- **respondió con una sonrisa tierna, causando que Gajeel se sonrojara inevitablemente

Levy preparó unas tostadas para ella y para Gajeel y se sentó en el sofá para comerlas, mientras veían la tele.

**-¿Esa camiseta es mía?- **preguntó incrédulo el Redfox, provocando que Levy sonriera

**-Si- **dijo la chica simplemente, mientras le daba otra mascada a su pan

**-Ladrona- **dijo Gajeel, imitando la acción de Levy

El _iPhone _de Levy sonó, con una de las canciones de Skrillex como tono de llamada.

**-Diga… Ah, hola Gray- **dijo la chica, Gajeel se puso celoso **-¿¡Qué Lu-chan que!?- **gritó espantada, tirando el plato con tostadas hacia donde el universo lo recibiera **-¡Sí, vamos para allá!- **dijo, para luego colgar el teléfono

La muchacha miró a Gajeel con lágrimas en los ojos. El gran muchacho se puso de pie, tomó su mano y la llevó hacia uno de sus autos. Le dijo que se subiera en el asiento del copiloto y le hizo colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

**-¿Dónde vamos?- **dijo el chico al ver que su novia lloraba bastante

**-A… A casa de Natsu y Lucy- **dijo entre llanto

Gajeel partió de manera rápida hacia la casa de Salamander y la Coneja.

_**~ Minutos Después ~**_

Levy y Gajeel dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio donde estaba el departamento de Natsu y Lucy. Subieron a toda prisa la escalera para llegar a la planta baja, y luego optaron por tomar el ascensor.

Al llegar al piso, corrieron al departamento de Natsu, y desde el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos desesperados del pelirrosa.

Gajeel golpeó la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Simplemente, Redfox giró el pomo de la puerta y estaba abierta, asi que entraron.

Adentro, estaban Gray y Juvia arrodillados junto a Natsu, quien estaba golpeando el piso con mucha rabia y fuerza, tanta que ya había quebrado varias baldosas ya.

**-¡NO!- **gritaba repetidamente junto a cada golpe que le daba al suelo **-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LUCY NO PUDO HABER SIDO SECUESTRADA!- **gritó, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el suelo **–Lucy… Lucy no…- **susurró, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

_**~ En Algún Lugar ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Por más que trato, no puedo zafarme de las amarras que me tienen sujeta a esta silla. Por más que miro a mi captora, más rabia me da.

**-Lissana…- **susurré, antes de que mi otro captor me tapara la boca

**-En cuanto supe de ti, juré que me vengaría por quitarme a Natsu- **me dijo la peliblanca, mientras se acercaba a mí **–Ahora, mi venganza por fin se está cumpliendo, Hearthphilia- **agregó, mientras jalaba mi cabello

**-Je, que suerte que decidí quedarme aquí…- **dijo mi otro captor, aquél hombre rubio que ya hasta se me hace repugnante **–Te recuperaré y te haré mía, **_**Blondie**_**- **agregó Sting, mirándome con morbosidad

_Por favor, que alguien me ayude_

_**~ Capitulo Quince ~ Venganza… ~ Fin ~ **_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_****_**Holi :) Ven, les dije que este capitulo sería el climax de la historia *O* espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Gracias por soportar mis atrasos :P los amo corazones :3**

**Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta nuestra próximo reencuentro :3**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyu!_  
**


	22. ¡Síndrome de Estocolmo!

_**Disclaimer: **¡Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-sensei! :D_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Diez y Seis ~ ¡Síndrome de Estocolmo! ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

**-Sting… Quítale la mordaza- **ordenó Lissana al ver que Lucy la miraba enrabiada **-¿Quieres decir algo, Hearthphilia?- **preguntó dulcemente, al estilo Gasai Yuno

**-Loca…- **dijo la rubia con mucha ira **–Tengo sed- **soltó de repente, causando que Lissana cayera hacia el lado abruptamente

**-Tráele agua- **dijo la peliblanca, poniéndose de pie

Sting salió a regañadientes del living comedor en el que se encontraban. Lissana, por su parte, se sentó en el sofá, subió los pies a la mesa de centro y se dedicó a ver la televisión. El rubio llegó con un vaso de agua en sus manos; el vaso venía con una bombilla/pajilla/cañita/como le digan en tu país xD

**-Esto… ¿Loca?- **dijo Lucy luego de beber todo el contenido del vaso **-¿No se supone que deberías pedir rescate o algo así?- **preguntó al ver que Lissana se reventaba de la risa con el programa que estaba mirando

**-No, Hearthphilia- **respondió la albina luego de que pudo parar de reír **–No te haré nada extraño, solo quiero que Natsu pase el mayor susto de su vida- **Lucy parpadeó rápidamente al escuchar eso **–Iba a tenerte suelta aquí dentro, pero sé que te irás así que te quedas ahí- **Lucy sonrió nerviosa al ver que Lissana realmente estaba loca **–Además, ten cuidado con el idiota de Sting, ese si quiere hacerte cosas extrañas- **

**-Emmm… Lissana- **la aludida se extrañó al notar que Lucy no la llamó loca **-¿Hasta qué hora durará esto?- **preguntó la rubia, mirando a Lissana

**-Hasta que Natsu se dé cuenta de que estás aquí, unas dos horas máximo- **respondió simplemente la peliblanca, ofreciéndole una mordida del sándwich de pollo que estaba comiendo. Lucy aceptó.

**-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?- **preguntó Lucy, aún con la boca llena

**-En mi casa- **respondió la albina, con la boca igual de llena **–Si quieres algo, solo pídelo, que para eso está Sting- **dijo dulcemente, provocando que Lucy se sintiera tranquila

**-Cierto, ¿qué hace Sting aquí?- **Lucy dijo con algo de asco el nombre de su ex

**-Es mi mayordomo- **respondió la albina, mientras tomaba el control de la televisión para cambiar de canal

Lucy se puso a mirar la televisión junto a Lissana, olvidando por completo que estaba en una incómoda posición, atada de brazos y piernas y en la misma casa que un loco psicópata.

_Oh! Y también se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de que estaba "Secuestrada"_

_**~ En Otro Lugar ~**_

Natsu, Gajeel y Levy corrían por todas partes, buscando _algo _que les diera un indicio de que Lucy estuvo allí. Nada. No encontraban nada. Era como si la rubia hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

**-Joder…- **dijo el pelirrosa, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos **-¿Cómo pude dejarla sola?- **agregó, sin retener las lágrimas que ya salían por sus ojos

**-Momento…- **dijo Levy de pronto y de manera muy esperanzada **–El celular de Lu-chan tiene GPS…- **Levy miró a Natsu con estrellas en sus ojos

**-¡Tienes razón!- **exclamó el pelirrosa, abrazando a la pequeña lectora

_Claro, bajo la atenta –y celosa- mirada de Gajeel_

Natsu hizo unas cosas extrañas en su teléfono y apareció un mapa en la pantalla. En la susodicha, había un pequeño punto rojo que indicaba un lugar.

**-Maldita…- **dijo el muchacho al identificar el lugar **–Gajeel, ¿viniste en auto?- **preguntó, el aludido asintió **–Genial, vamos a…**

_**~ Con Lucy ~**_

**-Y así fue como nos conocimos- **Lissana miraba maravillada a Lucy luego de la historia que acababa de escuchar

**-Qué lindo…- **dijo la albina, juntando sus manos bajo su mentón **-¡Natsu de verdad te ama!- **soltó de repente, para luego saltar de un lado a otro. Lucy se sonrojó

**-Lissana-chan, no digas cosas tan embarazosas- **dijo la rubia, desviando la mirada

**-¡Pero si es verdad!- **afirmó la albina, lanzándose sin piedad al sofá **–Digo, nunca te vio en persona hasta que llegaste a vivir aquí. Bien pudiste ser una gorda friki o algo peor, un alien o un zombie- **dijo la chica, como si ser un alien o un zombie fuese lo más normal del mundo

**-Lissana-chan, estás loca- **la rubia no hizo más que decir eso, hasta que apareció Sting con un par de sándwiches de pollo

**-Lucy-chan, te soltaré las manos para que comas algo- **dijo la albina con una linda sonrisa, contagiando dicha sonrisa a la rubia

Ambas comenzaron a comer sus –sorprendentemente deliciosos- sándwiches, claro, eso hasta que la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada enérgicamente.

**-¡Lissana! ¡Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo!- **la voz de Natsu se hizo presente en toda la casa

Sting, abrió la puerta con mucho disgusto. Lo primero que vio fue a Natsu, que aún sufría por el mareo; a una pequeña peliazul que lo miraba encolerizada, como si con la mirada pudiese hacerle algo y a un tipo con la cara llena de piercings.

**-¡Pasen!- **gritó Lissana desde el living, causando confusión en los recién llegados **-¡Sting! ¡Prepara más sándwiches!- **ordenó también

_El pensamiento general en recientemente aparecidos era:_

_¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?_

**-Lissana-chan…- **la voz de Lucy llegó a los oídos de Natsu, provocando que el pelirrosa saltara en su lugar –aún en la puerta de entrada-, y que sus acompañantes también saltaran **-¿Vas a soltarme ahora?- **preguntó dulcemente, causando que Lissana y Natsu se sonrojaran

**-Lucy-chan… Creo que me enamoré de tu kawaiiosidad- **Lissana soltó de pronto aquella información, provocando que Natsu corriera hasta la rubia

**-¡Lucy es mía!- **gritó el pelirrosa una vez que hubo abrazado a Lucy **-¡No te le acerques!- **demandó, apuntando a Lissana

**-Era broma, tarado- **dijo la albina aguantando la risa **–Ahora sal de ahí para soltarla- **agregó con una sonrisa divertida

Lissana desató a Lucy de la silla. Levy las miraba con mucho interés; es decir, se supone que Lucy estaba secuestrada, pero parecía llevarse muy bien con su captora; era casi seguro afirmar que Lucy tenía…

**-¡Síndrome de Estocolmo!- **gritó de pronto, cosa que dejó perplejos a todos los presentes **-¡Lu-chan tiene síndrome de Estocolmo!- **agregó, apuntando a Lucy con su dedo índice derecho

**-Eh?- **dijeron todos, menos Sting, que estaba en la cocina preparando sándwiches

**-¡Que Lu-chan tiene síndrome de Estocolmo! ¡Se hizo amiga de su secuestradora!- **dijo la muchacha, provocando que a todos les resbalara una gota por la nuca

**-Creo… que sería correcto afirmar eso- **dijo la rubia sin pensarlo

**-Sí…- **secundó Lissana en el mismo estado de Lucy

**-Pero Lucy está bien, y eso es lo que me importa- **dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, provocando que todos los demás sonrieran

**-Lissana, están listos los sándwiches- **dijo Sting apareciendo con una bandeja llena de sándwiches de pollo

**-¡Bien!- **dijo la albina, pegando un salto de alegría **–Pasen y siéntense, comamos algo para que se repongan del susto- **invitó Lissana, apuntando la mesa para ocho que había en el living

Todos aceptaron la invitación que la Strauss les ofrecía, claro, después de que Gajeel y Natsu se pusieran a pelear con Sting. Disfrutaron amenamente durante la tarde, y luego volvieron todos a sus respectivas casas.

_**~ Un Mes Después, en el Centro Comercial ~**_

Juvia, Levy y Lissana estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del patio de comidas, esperando a Lucy. Cuando la divisaron, la rubia las saludó; se estaba acercando a la mesa cuando fue detenida por un par de chicas.

Ambas muchachas le pidieron un autógrafo, que Lucy firmó con mucho gusto y luego se sacó una foto con ellas.

La rubia por fin pudo llegar a sus amigas.

**-Te has vuelto muy popular- **comentó Levy con una sonrisa, gesto que la rubia imitó.

**-Si…- **respondió Lucy, rascándose la nuca **–Pero, no es por eso que las llamé…- **de pronto, el desplante de la rubia se volvió completamente nervioso

**-¿Entonces?- **dijeron las cuatro al unísono

**-Creo que…- **hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el vaso de bebida que las chicas habían pedido para ella **–Creo que estoy embarazada…- **susurró, y solo fue audible para sus amigas

**-Eh?- **preguntaron las cuatro al unísono, preocupadas

_No estaban tan impresionadas por el hecho de que probablemente Lucy fuese madre_

_Lo que les preocupaba era:_

_¿¡Cómo diablos se lo dirá al idiota de Natsu!?_

_**~ Capitulo Diez y Seis ~ ¡Síndrome de Estocolmo! ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Muajajajajaja he vuelto :3 Esperaban un secuestro dramático? já! el drama no es lo mío xD por alguna razón, no puedo escribir Drama con Fairy Tail xD Simplemente es imposible xD Pero, en fin, que más le puedo hacer xD**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL,así que prepárense para los problemas, y más vale que teman, para proteger al mundo de la devastación, y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación, para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor, y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas ¡JESSE! ¡JAME-ME-ME-MES! ¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz! Rindanse ahora o prepárense para luchar, ¡MEOWTH! ¡Así es! (mi infancia :'D -tuve que editarlo xD ¡Gracias Wardox :3!) en fin, prepárense para reír :D**

**¡Síganme en Twitter! (arroba)NeePulgaah-Chan! Aviso mis actualizaciones por allí tambien :) ¡Los sigo a todos de vuelta! :3**

**~ IT'S SPOILER TIME ~ **

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERZAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA QnQ POR QUÉ? ES ERZA, TIENE QUE ESTAR VIVA, VERDAD? DEBE VIVIR CON JELLAL, VERDAD? ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTnTT**

**Ok, mejor dejo de sufrir y me marcho, beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta nuestro reencuentro ;)**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyu!_  
**


	23. ¡Joder, Que Estoy Embarazada!

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-sensei! :3_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Final ~ ¡Joder, que estoy embarazada! ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Bien, creo que hace mucho que no escribo aquí. Lo que pasa, es que me mantengo ocupada con el trabajo, ya que ahora me invitaron a ser Seiyuu, y bueno, acepté. Además, cada vez que tengo tiempo libre, salgo con las chicas o con Natsu, así que he estado dejando mi diario de vida a un lado. Lamento eso._

_Bien, lo que me sucede ahora, es que mi periodo tiene un atraso de dos semanas, y a eso hay que agregarle que me mareo con facilidad. Mi comida favorita a veces me da asco, o bien no puedo parar de comerla. También he estado con repentinos cambios de humor._

_Sí, es probable que esté embarazada, y por ello estoy muy ansiosa. Me hice un test y salió positivo, pero me dijeron que no había que confiarse de esas cosas._

_Oh! Cierto, ya no soy Lucy Hearthphilia; ante la ley soy Lucy Dragneel. Pronto será la ceremonia formal, con fiesta y todo incluido. Y bueno, soy una mujer legalmente casada desde hace tres semanas, y justamente ese día pasó _eso.

Cerré el diario de vida completamente sonrojada al recordar lo que había pasado _ese _día, por la _noche_.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, causando que un mareo salvaje se apropiara de mí. Respiré hondo para que se me pasara. Suspiré. Tomé mi bolso, que estaba encima de la cama -que por cierto, ahora duermo con Natsu en la que era su habitación-, y salí con dirección al living.

**-¿Ya te vas?- **preguntó Natsu, que estaba mirando televisión mientras jugaba con Happy

**-Sí- **le respondí, dándole un beso

**-Ve con cuidado, que Lissana te puede secuestrar de nuevo- **dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que yo también sonriera

**-Por supuesto- **respondí, para luego salir **-¡Nos vemos!- **grité antes de cerrar la puerta, recibiendo un _chaito_ y un _aye _como respuesta

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el elevador, donde me encontré con los Connell, los vecinos. Bisca y Alzack llevaban a su hija Azuka a jugar al parque.

**-Y a ti, Lucy, ¿pronto te visitará la cigüeña?- **preguntó Bisca disimuladamente, causando que me sonrojara

**-No… No lo sé- **respondí, dando por zanjado el tema

Aunque me dediqué a meditar si Bisca era alguna especie de bruja venida desde el oeste.

Salí del ascensor con mucha calma, despidiéndome de Alzack y Bisca en el proceso.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el centro comercial. Allí, me distraje unos momentos al mirar en una vitrina, había un vestido hermoso que con solo verlo quería que estuviese en mi propiedad.

Entré y lo compré. Gracias a Gray, siempre tengo dinero para gastos inútiles; Natsu dice que a pesar de la cara de idiota que tiene, Gray siempre tuvo las calificaciones más altas de la escuela en la que estudiaban. Eso explica como lo hace para administrar nuestro dinero y el de él sin confundirse.

Recibí la bolsa con mi nuevo y hermoso vestido y salí de la tienda. Caminé tranquilamente hasta el patio de comidas, donde les dije a las chicas que me esperaran. Las divisé casi de inmediato.

Alcé mi mano a manera de saludo y comencé a caminar hacia ellas, pero fui detenida por dos chicas con el uniforme de la escuela Snow Fairy

**-Lucy-sempai- **dijo una, mirándome con admiración **-¡Por favor fírmame un autógrafo!- **exclamó, alzando uno de sus cuadernos hacia mí

**-Claro- **respondí con una sonrisa, provocando que la chica se emocionara

Mis autógrafos siempre ponen lo mismo: _"Sigue tus sueños, no te rindas, ¡Fight! De: Lucy Hearthphilia" _

**-¡Gracias!- **dijo la muchacha, de cabello café

**-Esto… Lucy-sempai- **dijo la otra muchacha, que usaba unas gafas rojas para poder ver bien **-¿Podría tomarse una foto con nosotras?- **preguntó con un tiernísimo sonrojo en su cara

**-Por supuesto- **respondí, agachándome un poco para igualar la altura de las muchachas

La chica de lentes sacó una cámara fotográfica de su morral. Nos sacamos una foto las tres.

**-Gracias, Lucy-sempai- **dijeron ambas, para luego retirarse

Caminé hacia mis amigas con un poco de nervios. Me senté junto a Lissana-chan, y entonces, la albina dejó un vaso con bebida delante de mí.

**-Te has vuelto muy popular- **comentó Levy-chan, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. De los nervios imité su gesto

**-Sí…- **dije, mientras me ponía nerviosa de nuevo **–Pero, no las llamé por eso…- **

**-¿Entonces?- **dijeron las chicas, provocando que me pusiera inmensamente nerviosa

**-Creo que…- **hice una pausa, para poder respirar y calmarme un poco **–Creo que estoy embarazada…- **susurré, pero sí que fue audible para ellas

**-Eh?- **dijeron todas al unísono, mirándome impresionadas

La primera en reaccionar fue Lissana, que sacó su teléfono.

**-¿Sí?- **dijo cuándo le contestaron **–Kinana, tengo una emergencia, ¿podemos ir a su consulta?-** mi peliblanca amiga suspiró **–Sí, vamos de inmediato- **dijo Lissana, para luego colgar

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Erza, apareciendo frente a nosotras

**-Es una larga historia, en el auto te contamos- **dijo Levy, tomando la muñeca de la pelirroja

Lissana hizo lo mismo conmigo y nos llevaron al auto de Gajeel que estaba en propiedad de Juvia.

**-¿¡Embarazada!?- **gritó Erza al contarle de mis sospechas, sin mencionar que estaba demasiado sonrojada

**-Pro… Probablemente- **le respondí tanto o más sonrojada que ella y su cabello juntos

Llegamos a un gran edificio, de unos cinco pisos. Lissana me arrastró hacia adentro de él, dejando a las chicas en el auto. Me hizo subir a un elevador, causando que me marease.

Salimos del ascensor con mucha cautela, dirigiéndonos al mesón que estaba a unos metros. Cabe resaltar que Lissana no soltaba mi mano.

**-Hola, venimos a ver a Kinana- **habló la peliblanca al chico que estaba en el recibidor

**-Sí, la señorita Kinana está desocupada, pasen por favor- **indicó el muchacho

Lissana volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevó hacia una de las salas, que cumplían la función de ser consultas médicas.

**-Oh! Lissa-chan, es bueno verte- **dijo una mujer peliazul, invitándonos a pasar **–Dime, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- **dijo amablemente, mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos utilizando sus manos

_Recibí un fuerte codazo por parte de la albina, haciendo que hablara_

**-Etto… Soy Lucy Dragneel- **comencé a decir, siendo observada por la doctora **–Creo que estoy embarazada…- **

La doctora me tomó de un brazo y me dijo que me recostara en la camilla que estaba en su consulta. Junto a la camilla, había una máquina rara, bastante grande. La máquina tenía una pantalla gigante, y un teclado como los de los ordenadores. Y cómo si fuese una laptop, tenía una especie de _pad _pero era redondo.

**-Bien, Lucy, necesito que bajes un poco tu pantalón- **me dijo, hice caso de inmediato

Puso un gel bastante helado sobre mi vientre y comenzó a pasar una máquina adjunta a la máquina grandota.

**-¡Ara! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- **dijo la ginecóloga, en el mismo tono en el que lo dice Lissana **–Escuchen esto…- **agregó, poniendo su pequeña maquinita en otra parte de mi vientre

_Ba dump ba dump ba dump_

_Ba dump ba dump ba dump_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas al percatarme de que esos sonidos eran latidos de corazón. El sólo hecho de oírlos, me emocionaba mucho, porque solo quería decir que una pequeña criatura estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

**-Lucy va a dejarme…- **dijo Lissana de pronto, sacándome de onda

**-Eh?- **dije, sin detener las lágrimas

**-Lucy va a dejarme y no podré molestar a nadie…- **dijo llorando **-¡Pero vale la pena! ¡Tendré un sobrino!- **

**-Lissana…- **dije riendo, mientras no paraba de llorar

Kinana me entregó una carpeta con los primero datos de mi hijo -o hija-. Lissana y yo bajamos al primer piso, para luego ir al estacionamiento.

**-¿Y?- **dijeron Levy, Erza y Juvia, provocando que me pusiera a llorar de nueva cuenta

**-Tres semanas de gestación…- **respondí, y los chillidos emocionados se hicieron presentes

**-¿Cómo se lo dirás al idiota de Natsu?- **preguntó Erza, yo me congelé en mi lugar

**-N…No lo sé…- **contesté helada. Las chicas se golpearon la frente

_**~ Rato Después ~ Casa de Natsu y Lucy ~**_

**-¡Perdón por la intromisión!- **gritaron Erza, Juvia, Levy y Lissana, provocando que una gota de sudor resbalara por mi nuca

**-¡Estoy en casa!- **grité, cerrando la puerta

**-¡Oh! ¡Bienvenidas!- **dijo Natsu, saliendo de la cocina

Me reí por lo bajo al ver a mi esposo con un delantal de cocina y una fuente en sus manos. Me reí aún más al ver que Gray, Gajeel y Jellal salieron de la cocina en las mismas condiciones.

**-¿Qué están haciendo?- **pregunté, mientras metía la punta de mi dedo dentro de la fuente que tenía Natsu **-¡Chocolate!- **grité feliz, pero luego me dieron nauseas

Corrí al primer baño cercano y comencé a vomitar todo lo que había ingerido durante todo el día. Los golpes en la puerta no tardaron en presentarse, cosa que me puso un poco nerviosa. Me enjuagué la boca y salí del baño, topándome con Natsu y compañía. Las chicas no estaban tan preocupadas, ya que sabían el por qué de mi situación, parecía que los chicos sospechaban, así que miré de reojo a las chicas, quienes sonrieron con complicidad entre ellas.

**-¡Lucy! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿¡Te llevo al hospital!?- **preguntó Natsu, bastante alarmado, toqué su hombro en señal de que se calmara

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Debo haber comido algo que me hizo mal- **respondí, para que Natsu se tranquilizara

_Lo cual funcionó a la perfección_

Los chicos dejaron de preparar chocolate y nos sentamos en el piso de la sala.

**-Oye, Natsu, ¿No te gustaría tener un mini-Natsu caminando por aquí?- **preguntó Gray luego de muchas preguntas incoherentes. Me puse muy nerviosa

**-Eh? No quiero encogerme…- **respondió mi pelirrosa, ladeando la cabeza. Me golpeé la frente mentalmente al escuchar esa respuesta

**-Yo no me… Olvídalo- **dijo quién preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado

Conversamos otro rato sobre trivialidades. Gajeel le ofreció un poco de cerveza a Natsu, cosa que él rechazó en el momento.

**-Le prometí a Lucy que no volvería a beber- **hizo saber, provocando que el pelinegro lo mirase un tanto confundido

Comencé a reírme como desquiciada al ver como Gray se ponía a bailar _shuffle, _era inevitable recordar el incidente del video

**-Natsu, me gustaría tener un sobrino- **dijo Erza, provocando que mi marido la mirase, que Gray detuviera su baile, y que el resto los mirásemos con interés

**-Eh? Pero tú no tienes hermanos…- **respondió Natsu, provocando que todos nos golpeásemos las frentes -y sorprendentemente ni se percató-

**-Tú eres cómo mi hermano- **agregó la pelirroja, y Natsu se sonrojó al captar la indirecta

La reacción del pelirrosa fue la siguiente: Primero, su sonrojo convirtió su cara en un verdadero tomate, estaba tan rojo que el cabello de Erza era clarísimo junto a él. Lo segundo que hizo fue mirarme, aun sonrojado, mis mejillas se coloraron un poquito al verlo. Y lo último que hizo fue bajar la mirada, avergonzado.

**-¿Qué me quieren decir?- **preguntó a todos los presentes, provocando que nos pusiéramos nerviosos

**-Natsu, ven, siéntate conmigo aquí- **dije, sentándome en el sofá y palpando a mi lado para que Natsu se sentara, cosa que hizo

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó mirándome

**-Lo que voy a decirte es algo muy serio…- **comencé

**-Vamos…- **dijo, tragando seco

**-Natsu, yo…- **

**-Rápido…- **

**-Yo estoy…-**

**-Me estoy poniendo nervioso, Lucy-**

**-Estoy emb…-**

**-Vamos…-**

**-¡Joder, que estoy embarazada!- **grité al percatarme de que no podía decírselo con calma

La reacción fue la siguiente: Abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirándome impresionado, y luego comenzó a balbucear cosas realmente inentendibles. Luego, miró a Gray, que estaba junto a él.

**-G…Golpéame- **dijo, Fullbuster lo hizo de inmediato

**-Do…Dolió…- **dijo, sobándose la mejilla golpeada

Volvió a mirarme, con la misma expresión de antes, pero con la mano en la mejilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me abrazó con fuerza y me levantó, para luego comenzar a dar vueltas y reír como desquiciado. Luego, me dejó en el sofá con mucha delicadeza, para luego arrodillarse delante de mí.

**-Salamander…- **dijo, todos lo miramos sin entender **–Su nombre será Salamander…- **agregó emocionado, con sus ojos brillando

**-¡NI LO SUEÑES!- **gritaron los demás presentes, mientras le daban todos un golpe en la cabeza

Nos quedamos en silencio por un segundo, para luego comenzar reír, también comenzamos a llorar. Sorprendentemente, Gajeel era el que lloraba más que todos nosotros, pero no le dimos importancia, después de todo, todos estábamos muy felices.

_Ya que no todos los días se sabe sobre un nuevo integrante para nuestra gran y unida familia_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Hola :) Antes de decirles nada, quería agradecerles por apoyarme, por sus reviews y sobre todo, por leer esta alocada historia :) Ah! Pero no se preocupen, habrán dos epílogos **

**Muchísimas gracias por aguantar mis atrasos con los capitulos, las actualizaciones que no eran capitulos y los engañaba xD Gracias por soportar mis dramas x'3 y sobre todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí. **

**¡Este Capitulo está Dedicado a Todos y Cada Uno de Ustedes!  
**

**¡Para Aquellos que semana a semana me dejaban su opinión vía Review!**

**¡y Tambien para aquellos que leyeron este fic anónimamente!**

**Ahora que me fijo, estoy actualizando un día antes xD pero, bueno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que Uds. siempre aguantan que me atrase xD **

**Emm... Que más les digo**

_Inner: **Les Hablaste de los Epílogos?**_

_Pulgaah-Chan: **Sí, ya lo hice**_

_Inner: **Les diste las gracias?**_

_Pulgaah-Chan: **Por Supuesto! :3**_

_Inner: **Entonces ya no tienes nada más que decirles**_

_****_**Bien, BEBAN MUCHA LECHE CON CHOCOLATE HASTA QUE VUELVA :3 SERÁN EPÍLOGOS CORTOS :) **

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye! _:HappyModeOn: :3  
**


	24. Epílogo Número Uno

_**Disclaimer: **¡Fairy Tail sigue siendo del Troll de Mashima-sensei! ALGÚN DÍA SERÁ MÍO Y MATARÉ A MINERVA MUAJAJAJAJAJA_

* * *

_**~ Epílogo Número Uno ~ ¿Salamander? ¿En Serio? ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

¡Maldecía a Natsu desde lo más profundo de su ser! ¡Era _SU _maldita culpa que Lucy estuviese con esa gran barriga y en esa situación! ¡ERA SU CULPA! ¡JODER!

**-¡NATSU SAL DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!- **gritó a su esposo que estaba sentado junto a ella en esa maldita cama blanca

_Es que estaba a punto de dar a luz_

Natsu suspiró con cansancio y salió de la habitación. Era la décimo octava vez que lo echaba de allí. Gray lo miró con cara de cansancio al igual que todos sus amigos, que estaban allí, acompañando a la familia Dragneel.

Los gritos desesperados de Lucy se hicieron presentes en la sala de espera. Kinana salió corriendo de la habitación de la rubia.

**-¡Necesito que el padre venga!- **gritó, aventándole a Natsu una bolsa con ropa **-¡Póngaselo rápido, su hijo va a nacer!- **agregó entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Allí mismo, sin ningún tipo de pudor, Natsu se puso la ropa que Kinana le había lanzado. Corrió de nueva cuenta hacia la habitación en la que reposaba la rubia, aunque, bueno, estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos reposar.

**-¡NATSU! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!- **gritó la rubia en cuanto vio que su esposo cruzaba el umbral de la puerta **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!- **agregó, contorsionando su cuerpo en la camilla

**-De acuerdo, Lucy, cuando te indique, comienza a pujar- **indicó Kinana, poniéndose delante de Lucy

**-¡AL CARAJO! ¡YO COMIENZO A PUJAR AHORA!- **gritó, y sin más comenzó a pujar

Natsu le dio la mano a su esposa para que ella se aferrara de él, aunque Lucy apretaba tan fuerte que ya ni siquiera la sentía. Pero tenía que apoyarla, después de todo, técnicamente _sí _era su culpa que Lucy estuviese allí, porque, bueno, _es el hombre quién embaraza, ¿no?_

**-¡Lucy! ¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Vamos, tú puedes cariño!- **animaba Natsu, Lucy ponía lo mejor de sí misma

Luego de un rato, el llanto de un bebé detuvo las porras que estaba haciendo Natsu. Comenzó a llorar, junto a Lucy. Ambos lloraban, estaban demasiado felices como para creer que esa situación era real.

**-Es un niño- **hizo saber la doctora, dejando al pequeño en los brazos de su madre

Lucy fue trasladada a la sala de post-parto. Todos sus amigos llegaron luego de un rato para hacerles compañía. Levy llevaba la ropa que Natsu había dejado en la sala de espera, acompañada por Erza, Juvia y Lissana; estaban presentes los chicos, Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, y sorprendentemente Sting, que se había integrado a la pandilla.

**-Bien, entonces su nombre será…- **dijo la madre, acariciando la cabeza pelirrosada del pequeño en sus brazos

**-¡Salamander!- **gritó el padre, provocando que todos sus amigos lo golpeasen

_**-¡YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NI LO SUEÑES!- **_gritaron todos, cosa que apenó a Natsu

**-Kasai- **terminó Lucy, con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente **–Kasai Dragneel Hearthphilia- **continuó, aguantando la risa al ver a Natsu con depresión en una esquina de la sala

**-En serio quería que se llamara Salamander…- **dijo con pesar, pero debía conformarse con el hecho de que Kasai llevaría orgullosamente su apellido

**-Pero, sería un nombre demasiado extraño, ya te lo dije- **hizo saber la rubia, indicándole a su marido que se sentara junto a ella

**-Pero, es imponente, es el nombre que un líder llevaría- **dijo él padre, recibiendo a su hijo en sus brazos **–Jeje, es muy kawaii- **dijo al ver su carita dormida

**-Lo es- **secundó Lucy, que luego se quedó perdida en la ventana de la habitación

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la rubia al verla tan congelada en un punto fijo, cosa bastante preocupante

**-Lucy…- **dijo Gray

**-Lu-chan- **llamó Levy, pero Lucy no contestaba

**-¿Y si es su segundo nombre?- **preguntó la rubia a su esposo, mirando al pequeño Kasai

**-Ah?- **dijeron los demás presentes, inclusive Natsu

**-Sí Salamander es su segundo nombre, entonces supongo que estaría bien- **dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu también sonrió, y los demás presentes suspiraron con cansancio

_El nombre que le fue otorgado al primer retoño de los Dragneel fue..._

_Kasai Salamander Dragneel Hearthphilia_

_**~ Epílogo Número Uno ~ ¿Salamander? ¿En Serio? ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Hola! Primer Epílogo Up Bitches! xD bien, espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Y no se quejen de que está corto! ¡Yo se los advertí! **

**LOL Ok, me marcho :3 Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta nuestro próximo reencuentro :'D**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!_  
**


	25. ¡Un Día con los Hermanos Dragneel!

_**Disclaimer: **Por más que quiera, Fairy Tail sigue siendo de Mashima-sensei. Créanme que se lo robaré y mataré a Minerva_

_**Nota: **__¡Epílogo dedicado a Nika-chan que me dio unas buenas ideas para él! ¡Gracias! :3_

* * *

_**~ Epílogo Número Dos ~ ¡Un Día con los Hermanos Dragneel! ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

**-Kasai-nii, despierta o llegaremos tarde- **decía una chica rubia de ojos verdes, intentando despertar al bulto que tenía por hermano

**-Finfo migutos másh, Nash **_**(**__Cinco minutos más, Nashi__**)**_**- **respondió el pelirrosa, aun durmiendo

**-¡JODER! ¡QUE TE DESPIERTES MALDITO BULTO!- **gritó, haciendo que Kasai saltara de su cama como un resorte

Por miedo a su hermanita, de catorce años, osea, un año menor, corrió al baño, para darse una ducha de un minuto y ponerse el uniforme. Volvió a correr, esta vez para tomar desayuno.

**-Nashi, ¿Papá y Mamá ya se fueron?- **preguntó Kasai, tomando una tostada

**-Sí, dijeron que pasarán a ver tu partido de hoy- **hizo saber, su hermano la miró orgulloso **-¡Demonios, mira la hora! ¡Vámonos!- **ordenó la muchacha, mirando el reloj de la cocina mientras tomaba una tostada y una caja de leche con chocolate

**-¡Pero, el desayuno!- **gritó Kasai al verse arrastrado por su hermana

**-¡Toma cualquier cosa y vámonos!- **

Kasai tomó dos tostadas y salió corriendo del departamento con una en la boca. Bajaron por las escaleras, puesto que para ellos les resultaba más rápido por el simple hecho de que saltaban.

Llegaron a la recepción del edificio, donde estaba la siempre amable, Tomo-chan

**-Buenos días, Tomo-chan, nos quedaríamos a conversar, pero estamos en la hora- **se excusó Nashi, mientras salía corriendo junto a Kasai

Corrieron sin parar durante mucho rato, hasta que llegaron a la escuela a la que ambos asistían, _Snow Fairy_, el lugar donde fue grabado _Amor de Hadas. _Ambos se extrañaron en demasía al ver pocos estudiantes en el colegio.

**-Nashi…- **

**-Kasai-nii…- **

Ambos sacaron sus celulares con siniestra sincronía. Miraron las pantallas con el fin de ver la hora

_**-Maldición- **_dijeron ambos al notar que al notar que eran las siete treinta de la mañana

**-Debo decirle a Papá que arregle ese maldito reloj- **dijo Nashi tras un suspiro

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hacia adentro. Muchos de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en la escuela comentaban sobre ellos.

**-Mira, son los Dragneel- **

**-¿Los Dragneel?-**

**-Sí, Salamander, la estrella del club del futbol-**

**-Y Nashi, la presidenta del club de literatura- **

Los Dragneel suspiraron, todos los días era lo mismo. No había día en que sus compañeros no hablaran de ellos, normal, todos sabían que eran hijos de celebridades.

Debido a su inteligencia, Nashi estaba en el mismo curso de su hermano, a pesar de que debería estar uno por debajo. En cambio, Kasai estaba en el curso en el que estaba porque Nashi le ayudaba con los deberes, y demás cosas. Podríamos afirmar terminantemente que para lo único que servía Kasai, era para jugar futbol o causar problemas.

Los hermanos Dragneel entraron en el salón que les correspondía. De inmediato, una muchacha de cabello negro alborotado y redondos ojos rojos se lanzó sobre Nashi, botándola en el proceso.

**-Na-chan~!- **gritó la muchacha

**-Haga-chan- **respondió Nashi, casi sin respirar **–Necesito… aire- **agregó, haciendo que Hagane Redfox se quitara de encima

**-¡Lo siento!- **dijo la chica, ayudando a su mejor amiga a ponerse de pie

Lo siguiente fue que Kasai recibió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, provocado por un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules.

**-¡Llegaste temprano, Salamander!- **gritó el chico, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Kasai

**-¡Aléjate de mí, hielo seco!- **gritó Kasai, golpeando a Dryce Fullbuster en el estómago

**-¡YA PAREN LOS DOS!- **gritó Nashi, haciendo que ambos chicos se abrazaran asustados

**-A…Aye- **dijeron ambos, Nashi sonrió satisfecha

Los cuatro fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares. Hagane y Nashi se sentaban en la primera fila, una junto a la otra; mientras que Kasai y Dryce se sentaban en la última fila junto a la ventana.

El día, bueno, las clases, transcurrieron tranquilamente, hasta que terminaron.

Hagane y Nashi estaban sentadas en las gradas del patio, junto con muchos más estudiantes de la misma escuela.

El partido del día era entre Sempais y Novatos, por lo que Nashi estaba en plan _Chica hiper fan de su hermano, dispuesta a patear traseros de sempais en caso de que fuese necesario. _La Dragneel llevaba la cara pintada con los colores de los novatos -negro y rojo-, junto con una camiseta de los mismos colores con el número nueve y su apellido grabados en ella; le quedaba un poco grande ya que era de su hermano. Su largo cabello rubio estaba atado en dos coletas altas. También llevaba unos pompones a juego. Junto a ella, su bolso y el de Hagane reservaban los asientos para Natsu y Lucy, que pronto aparecerían.

Los jugadores comenzaron a salir a la cancha, y con ello, los gritos de todos se hicieron presentes. Los chicos de primer año en su totalidad apoyaban a los novatos, en cambio los de tercero apoyaban a los sempais. En cambio, los de segundo apoyaban a ambos, bajo la excusa _que gane el mejor._

**-¡VAMOS NOVATOS!- **gritaba Nashi, siendo seguida por los demás muchachos de primero

Delante de ella, se pusieron de pie un hombre pelirrosa y una mujer rubia vestidos igual que ella, con los colores de novatos. El hombre sacó un megáfono de quién sabe dónde. Y el partido aún no comenzaba.

**-¡VAMOS NOVATOS, HAGAN QUE ME SIENTA ORGULLOSO!- **gritó Natsu, que fue saludado por su hijo en el momento

_Lucy le quitó bruscamente el megáfono a su esposo_

**-¡KASAI! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE HAGAS QUE TU EQUIPO GANE O TE QUEDARÁS SIN CENAR!- **la influencia de su familia había hecho de Lucy una mujer muy calmada y paciente, que despertó un fuerte interés por el deporte. Detestaba que su equipo favorito, en este caso los novatos, perdieran.

_Nashi le quitó bruscamente el megáfono a su madre_

**-¡VAMOS NOVATOS! ¡TIENEN QUE GANAR POR TODOS LOS DE PRIMERO! ¡SI PIERDEN, YO MISMA ME OCUPARÉ DE PATEAR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS TRASEROS!- **gritó la Dragneel menor, sentándose bruscamente en su lugar, acompañada de sus padres. Cabe recalcar que Hagane ignoraba completamente a su amiga

El partido comenzó. Kasai se adueñó de la pelota, pasando hábilmente entre todos los Sempais. En el minuto número cinco de partido, el primer gol fue anotado por un chico al cual Kasai le había dado un pase.

**-Maldito crío…- **dijeron muchos sempais y chicos de segundo

**-¡ASÍ SE HACE!- **gritó Nashi a través del megáfono que le había usurpado a sus padres

**-¡Salamander! ¡No los dejes pasar!- **gritó Dryce, el portero de los novatos

**-¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer, a diferencia de ti, queso Gruyere!- **gritó Kasai, quitándole la pelota al sempai que estaba amenazando la portería

**-¿Gruyere?- **preguntó Dryce, incrédulo

**-¡Sí! ¡Contigo en la portería, hay más hoyos que en un queso Gruyere!- **gritó de vuelta el Dragneel, dejando al Fullbuster con ganas de asestarle un buen golpe en la cara

**-¡Salamander hijo de…-**

**-¿Salamander? ¿Por qué le dicen así?- **preguntó una chica pelicastaña que místicamente llegó a la portería

**-Así se llama- **respondió Dryce, sin notar realmente la presencia de la muchacha

**-No, en serio, ¿por qué le dicen así?- **inquirió de nuevo la chica mística

**-¡Que así se llama, joder!- **gritó Dryce, volteando a verla **-¿¡Y cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí!?-**

**-¿Por qué quieres burlarte de mí?- **preguntó la chica con lagrimillas en los ojos

**-¡Es en serio! ¡Así se llama!- **exclamó el chico

**-¡Voy a buscar a alguien menos grosero para que me explique el apodo de ese chico!- **gritó la chica, para luego marcharse de la portería con lágrimas en los ojos, amenazando por salir

**-¡Cuidado Dryce!- **gritó Kasai, pero fue demasiado tarde

_El balón se había estrellado en la cara del Fullbuster, entrando a la portería en el proceso_

**-¡Pon atención, quesito!- **gritó burlonamente el Dragneel

**-¡Con un demonio, Kasai! ¿¡Por qué mierda tu segundo nombre es Salamander!?- **gritó Dryce, enojado, poniéndose de pie

**-No lo sé, pero es genial- **respondió el aludido con una sonrisa

**-¡Pues no será tan genial cuando acabe contigo!- **gritó Dryce, abalanzándose sobre Kasai

Todo el público, y los demás jugadores en cancha suspiraron. Nashi se enojó tanto, que saltó la barra que la separaba de la cancha y se acercó a ellos. Tomó el megáfono y lo puso en posición.

**-¡YA PAREN IDIOTAS!- **e inmediatamente, un molesto chillido se hizo presente en los oídos de Kasai y Dryce

**-A… Aye-** dijeron ambos, volviendo a sus respectivos lugares

Nashi también volvió a las gradas. En eso, Jellal apareció junto a Erza y su pequeña Soko, de cinco años. Jellal, el actual guardaespaldas de Lucy y de Natsu, tenía un fuerte lazo barra complejo de hermano mayor para con Kasai, por lo que asistía junto a su familia a todos los partidos del Dragneel.

El partido concluyó con un resultado de tres a uno a favor de los novatos. Nashi, Lucy, Natsu y Jellal eran los más felices.

Los jugadores novatos sacaron a Nashi de las gradas, a sabiendas de que era la mayor fan del equipo.

**-¡Na-shi-tan!- **gritaban todos, mientras lanzaban a Nashi hacia arriba, excluyendo a Kasai que estaba siendo mimado por Jellal

**-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI PEQUEÑA, BASTARDOS!- **gritó Natsu, su aura era tan asesina que parecía estar encendido en llamas

**-Lo sentimos mucho Natsu-san, pero Nashi-tan es la única que nos da ánimos siempre- **dijo uno de los jugadores, Natsu solo le hizo un ademán de desprecio

**-Los estaré observando- **dijo el hombre, alejándose un poco del grupo

Los chicos siguieron lanzando a Nashi hacia arriba, muy felices.

**-¡Nashi, debemos irnos!- **gritó Lucy **-¡Dryce, Hagane-chan, ustedes también vienen!- **agregó

Nashi les pidió a los compañeros de equipo de su hermano que la dejasen en el suelo, ellos obedecieron amablemente.

Los Dragneel, junto con los Fernández, el retoño Fullbuster y la primogénita Redfox se dirigieron al departamento de los Dragneel. Luego de un rato, Juvia y Gray llegaron junto a la pequeña Ameko, de ocho años. Posteriormente, Levy y Gajeel aparecieron con Tetsuko, de diez años.

_¿Quién sabe que iba a ocurrírseles ahora?_

_**~ Epílogo Número Dos ~ ¡Un Día con los Hermanos Dragneel! ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE, ACTUALIZO TARDE ¬¬ XD Pero, en mi defensa, había perdido el cargador del Notebook y resulta que hoy lo recuperé xD**

**Ok. Ahora sí es el final final. Estoy un poco triste, pero tambien muy contenta de que hayan leído hasta aquí, y más importante, que lo hayan disfrutado :) me retiro con una total satisfacción gracias a ustedes, me llevo un lindo recuerdo y una grata experiencia, todo eso gracias a ustedes (corazoncito)**

**LOS AMO CON LOCURA**

**Bueno, solo tenía que decirles esto, ya que creo que les he dicho muchas cosas :) Ahora, actualizaré Las Locas Jugadas del Destino todos los domingo -cofcofmejordicholunesporques iempremeatrasocofcof-**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este epílogo, y que se hayan reído a lo largo de todo el fic ya que esa era la idea xD :)**

**Bueno, eso, BEBAN MUCHA LECHE CON CHOCOLATE HASTA SIEMPRE! Y SI NO TE GUSTA LA LECHE CON CHOCOLATE, TOMA LECHE DE CUALQUIER OTRO SABOR! ¡DEJEN DE COMER FRITURAS, NECESITAN CALCIO! -se los dice una insulino resistente (diabética) que se alimenta de la forma más sana de la que se pueden imaginar- CONSEJO SANO DEL DÍA :D**

**Bye Bye!**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Recuérdenme Aye Sir!_  
**


End file.
